


Transitioning Into The Unknown

by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart



Series: Transitioning Into The Unknown [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Curses, Doppelganger, F/M, Gen, Hybrid Stiles Stilinski, Hybrids, Kitsune, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Werefoxes, Werewolves, Witches, long author notes, tvd werewolfs, tw werewolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 63,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart/pseuds/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: In a new town, a new life awaits Stiles.Will he find out more about his werewolf side from his mothers family or will it be a bust.Is there anyone who can tell him about the purple eyes?Is there anyone who can understand him?Well, don’t worry the answers will come soon enough.But I guess you’ll have to read to find out.Book 2: Transitioning Into The UnknownBook 1: A Soldier On My Own{Teen Wolf/The Vampire Diaries} {Teen Wolf/The Originals}No pairings





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there ya fine people. 
> 
> I'm back. So soon too. I just had my first week of summer classes. One word, HOT! 
> 
> Anywho, I'm in the process of writing the new book, and I've only actually written what I'm posting right now so gimmie a minute. It's hard to think but I got some ideas flowing around.
> 
> Just know updates are gonna be fast in the first few chapters but it will not be a chapter a day like when I was finishing the last book. I'll try but I'm a human(I totally heard in my head Stiles saying human makes mistakes) too so just bear with me. 
> 
> Anyway long note aside. I hope you enjoy.
> 
>  

* * *

 

‘ **Welcome To Mystic Falls** ’ it's about 3 am when we pass the sign leading to our new home, for however long we choose to be here. Peter insisted on driving the whole time. His car, his rules apparently, which I get but it also means it took us a good week and a half to get here.

And god does Peter sleep a lot. The dude _snores_ , you’d think Peter, silent sleeper, ready for anything, but no he snores and is frankly annoying to be around in the morning when he hasn't drank at least 3 cups of coffee. Yes 3 cups, apparently that's what it takes to settle with the werewolf metabolism.

 

* * *

 

But otherwise the trip has been good, Peter and I have similar ideals and our minds are both at the same level of intelligence, so it’s easy to keep up the conversation going. We are actually quite alike.

It’s weird to picture but we make good friends, good pack mates. If that's what we are. We haven't really talked about werewolves at all. Other than that one motel we entered that I had puked walking into the room because of the smells in that godforsaken place. The _smell_ **ugh** , I don't even wanna think about it.

 

* * *

 

Anyway, we just passed the ' _welcome to town_ ' sign and we headed to a place Peter rented before we made the drive. He said if we stay he’ll buy but we're doing a _two-month trial_. I agreed honestly I didn't want to be in another Beacon Hills.

And that’s what it looked like after hacking the police files. Hell, they had more ‘animal attacks’ then Beacon Hills and that's saying something. God, it’s we came from one hell-mouth to another. But this is a new experience. Therefore maybe, maybe it'll be different. I got some high hopes here. It's like a new adventure almost, a new town, new people, new everything.

It may seem scary but, like I'm a werewolf now, I don't think much can scare me. 

 


	2. So This Is Mystic Fall's Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo arrives at their new home. And they meet the family. Wow, rich people are so fancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 pages written on the bus, yay me. 
> 
> I'm super sleepy at the moment. And I got to edit this chapter and I don't wanna but I'm here for it anyway. 
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!

* * *

 

Next Day In The New Place….

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Peter where’s the coffee?” I ask somewhere upstairs. I know he can hear me, the sloth. I can hear grumbling and footsteps. Peter walks down the steps a minute later carrying his laptop and … the coffee. 

“Uh, what was it doing upstairs?” I ask as he sets it on the table. He just glares and sits. We haven’t exactly set anything up yet. I mean we arrived, uh let's see seven hours ago. 

I slept most of the way so a quick nap and I was good. Peter, on the other hand, got 5 hours for two days. I offered to drive but he was stubborn. At this point, he’s gonna end up driving me to school. Oh god, I didn’t even think about that. I should’ve brought my jeep, screw the consequences. 

“Make coffee.” Peter all but shoves the coffee in my hands. 

“You still didn’t answer my question, why was it upstairs?” I said as I turned to make coffee.

“Well for some reason, someone thought that packing coffee with my things was a good idea.” 

I laughed, “Well it wasn’t me, you must really like the coffee dude.” I told him laughing. While the coffee was brewing I turned on my new laptop.

It was really cool. It came with a pen. And it swivels. So cool. Peter said it was stupid, but I think he _secretly_ wants one too. He just won't admit it. 

 

* * *

 

Anyway, I was setting up the final touches of my school stuff. If everything goes to plan I can start in two days max. Which, it's not like I'm excited because, eh school but my cousin goes to the one in town and also I need some friends besides Peter. 

Don’t get me wrong, love the guy but I’m getting kinda restless with just my laptop and the one person company. I'm a social butterfly and I haven’t spread my wings in a while. 

 

* * *

 

I closed the laptop and questioned Peter, 

“You awake enough to drive me to my cousins? You don’t have to stay or anything just drop me off. Maybe do some shopping for the place? And then pick me up later?” 

Peter glares but nods anyway saying, 

"I’ll stay, I'm not a shopper for food, that is all you.” He gets up moving to get a jacket and keys. I slipped on my sneakers and walked outside with him locking the door. 

 

* * *

 

We get in the car and head for my cousins. I haven’t really contacted him at all mind you. I hope they remember me. I think I came over once when I was like 3. 

But honestly, I don’t remember shit from then. I thought of contacting them ahead of time, but I thought the werewolf thing was a face to face conversation. And also I didn’t really know how to start this.

Like ‘hey I'm your cousin you probably never met tell what's it like being a werewolf?’ That would go over fantastic. And the worst problem would be if he wasn’t a werewolf at all or not yet and I just dropped the supernatural cluster fuck on him and then I think I run the fuck away in panic. 

Yeah, that would be just great. I sigh out loud as Peter pulls up to the front steps of a giant ass house, more like estate, damn. Peter gets out first, I nervously follow up to the front door and hesitatingly knock. 

 

* * *

 

We can both hear clutter of someone moving around fast and walking towards us.

 

* * *

 

_**(The actor who plays Carol Lockwood in my story looks similar to Lydia’s mother however slight features are different so that they are clearly not the same person, for story reasons ofc)** _

 

* * *

 

Opening the door is an older woman with short cut reddish brown hair and a warm smile. She smiles opening the door looking at Peter with a predatory gleam in her eye. I almost burst out laughing at it but held it in. 

“Hi are you by chance Carol Lockwood?” I ask the woman snapping her attention back to me. She answered still persistently smiling. 

“Yes, who are you? I’m sorry I just don’t remember seeing you guys around before.” She said all the while looking at Peter. This is great teasing material for later. Peter was just smirking and letting her look, the prideful bastard. 

_ Of course, he’d like it.  _

 

* * *

 

I cough not to subtlety and answer, 

“Ah well, we just moved here. Actually, my name is Stiles Stilinski, I recognized your name when I moved here. It was my mother’s maiden name. And I was wondering if Richard Lockwood was related to you in any way seeing as he is my uncle.” 

Me and Peter already knew he was dead, hell I think we knew more about this town than the current police force but no one needed to know that. Especially not the lady in front of us, who looked dumbfounded. 

“Oh you must be Cladia’s son, I remember you and your mother came over one summer. You must’ve been around four, no maybe three? Oh but it’s definitely you, your eyes still are the same honey color as when you were a kid. And you’re dimples… well, this is a surprise!” She said happily. 

“It’s so good to see you again, did you say you moved here, oh where I wonder if it’s close by. You should have dinner with me and Tyler tonight. Oh, I bet he doesn’t remember you too well he must’ve been three as well at the time.” She said fretting around the front of the entrance grabbing some stuff off nearby furniture.

Mainly a pen and paper, she hands it over to me, but hell if I know the address, so I hand it to Peter who jots the address down and hands it back to my eccentric aunt. 

 

* * *

 

She smiles but pauses, 

“Oh, are you the father that never visited?” She asks slightly discouraged. _I giggle,_

“No Peter’s my friend. We went on a road trip but I needed to get to a stable school so we decided to stop here. But this was a weird nice coincidence.” I smiled, she returned it somewhat less but she smiled brightly after a moment. 

“Well how about this, you want to come over for dinner tonight and there or you can meet Tyler and we could all have a family chat. But I’ll let you get on with your day because you seem like you had somewhere to go before this. So we can catch up later and honestly so you can give me time to prepare tonight because this is kinda last minute and I want to be perfect since you are part of the family. Now just make sure you show up here at 8 and well have a good talk. I don’t want to seem like I’m rushing you out but I have a meeting in about 20 minutes for some founders business in the town. Sorry.” She said as she kept looking at her watch. 

“Oh don’t worry about it we’re the ones who showed up without notice. Will be here for dinner sorry to interrupt your work.” Oh my God, I have never been so formal in my life. 

And I was talking with family on top of it, what a weird day. She smiled and said no worries as she jumped in her car driving away seconds later, waving as she went, with a happy face. 

 

* * *

 

“Well, that went well,” I said staring at where the car disappeared into the distance. 

“We got a dinner date, well more like just a date for you but …” I left off giggling at what happened earlier. 

Peter was just smirking and it ruined the joke a bit. 

 

* * *

 

We headed out into town after to pick up some essentials for a house that we didn’t pack and more coffee honestly Peter aside I drink a crap ton too. Together we buy out small town grocery stores, _literally_. 

We also bought some appliances that were necessary for people who aren’t really thrilled about cooking. Like a microwave and toaster. The place had but, unfortunately to our demise, yesterday we experienced how broken they were. _In memory of my forever frozen hot pocket_. That is probably still sitting in the microwave after not being eaten out of anger. 

 

* * *

 

Anyway, we spend the next 3 hours shopping on long lines and at scarcely small stores. Buying everything we need for at least a week. Also thank werewolf-itude for making it possible to carry everything in the house, in one trip. 

We put everything away pretty fast because we are figuring out the right spots to put them. But by eight o’clock everything is in order and were well dressed and headed to my aunt’s house for dinner and information.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> There are a few notes mid-story, but no biggie.


	3. Meeting The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter meet the family.
> 
> It's awkward as any family meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, finished my last final yesterday. 
> 
> MY VACATION FINALLY STARTS !!!!!!

* * *

 

 

Peter and I were walking up the fancy stairs to the fancy door, it was almost time to meet my cousin and to see if I can gather any information on my new found werewolf-itude. I knock on the door and my cousin opens the door. He looks me up and down, probably assuming I was his cousin and then he side-eyed Peter. 

“Uh, Tyler right? I’m your cousin Stiles, hi” I say to Tyler and _awkward_. 

“Yeah hey, come in.” 

He leads us into this foyer that has a round table and a big staircase. 

“My mom is waiting in the dining room.” 

He leads down the hall and into a nice big open room. There sits a table for 12 but only 4 placemats are filled. Peter and I sit beside each other. It’s been pretty awkward so far, I don’t really know what to say.

 

* * *

 

“You have a very beautiful house,” Peter says saving me from overthinking. 

“Oh thank you, Peter, I’m so glad you could join us. It’s been a while since the table was so full.”

My aunt says smiling. For dinner at my cousins, it’s steak and the fixings. It’s yummy, I mean it’s meat and home-cooked. Honestly, that’s good enough after days of gas station food. 

“So why did you decide the sudden road trip? Is everything okay?” My aunt asks. 

I smile, “Oh yeah everything's good, I just decided to go on a road trip with Peter since I was ahead for my grade. Anyway, my town is super boring so I wanted to see what was up with the rest of the world.” I tell her. 

“Oh that’s always good, and you said you’ll be going to high school, with Tyler right?” She asks.

I nod my head in conformation. 

“Oh you're in the same grade as me, I thought you were younger,” Tyler says looking at me.

“No honey remember when you were 3 he came to visit and Stiles was also 3 at the time. My husband and your mother thought it was the funniest thing that you were both the same age.” I smiled at the mention of my mother. 

“So Peter how did you meet Stiles? I assume you are from the same place since you traveled here together?” My aunt asks Peter. 

He smiles and answers, 

“Yes, I met Stiles back in our town, right after I got out of a coma, from a house fire I was in a couple of years ago. Since then we’ve been friends.” 

I almost laughed at the way Peter said friends, I mean I guess that’s a good enough, and truthful enough version of what is our relationship. 

“We decided to travel together because I have a car and a place to stay in Mystic Falls.”

I pitched in, “The name of the town sounded familiar to me so I decided to come along to find out why and then I remembered I visited you guys when I was younger, and that’s how we ended up on your doorstep earlier today.” I told my aunt and cousin. 

My aunt totally believed it, but I think my cousins suspicious of something. Oh shit, maybe he can hear our lies. I mean I can keep my heartbeat pretty steady if I know I need to but I wasn’t thinking. I feel a kick to my leg and I glance at Peter who is glaring at me. 

Ah right panicking is never a good thing. Especially when I have no reason to panic. I take a deep breath and calm myself. And the fact my cousin might be a werewolf. 

 

* * *

 

“So any recommendations around town. Places I have to check out or cool places to go?” I ask directing the question at Tyler. 

“Oh yeah there’s The Grill, it’s where me and my friend's hangout. I can show you tomorrow. Are you going to school tomorrow?” 

Tyler asks me, 

“Yeah, I’m enrolled to start tomorrow,”

I say as I continue eating because I realize I haven’t eaten much even though it’s good food I’ve just been distracted and well-talking a lot. 

 

* * *

 

We talk for a little while more. Just about mundane things. Overall the dinner was really nice and it was really normal. I am almost positive that my aunt knows nothing. But I can never be too sure. But I can’t tell if my cousin doesn’t. I mean I have an asked him, and I’m not sure I will. I think I’m going to observe and see what’s what. I can’t smell anything, Wolfie about him but I’m still new at this so I guess I’ll have to ask Peter later. But he hasn’t said anything so far. He hasn’t really talked much this dinner he’s been eating and just letting me talk. Which is much is I appreciate it, it’s getting kind of awkward because he’s not talking at all.

 

* * *

 

Anyway, after like 30 more minutes of eating and talking it’s time for us to leave. Only because there is school tomorrow. My aunt invited us over for another dinner day so that we could stay longer. Which I’m happy about because either my aunt or her chef cooks really good food. And I like my family. Me and Peter to leave with leftovers and we get into the car and head home. I called a successful even though I didn’t find anything I wanted to find out I have literally all the time in the world. Even though the full moon is coming up I have Peter just in case and I’m gonna have to deal with it alone at some point in life right. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> extra note:
> 
> I just wanted to say that I know writers have published dates, like when they upload a new chapter, but I don't like that honestly. Because I'll have days where I can write 10 chapters in a day and days where I won't write for 3 months. But not uploading except on set dates suck for me and you. so I'm not gonna do that. So that means every time I upload I have literally just written or finished writing the chappie your reading. So unless I say I'm uploading another chapter afterward the next time i post will be a little while. 
> 
> Anyway, peace.


	4. Derek 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes his way to class and is introduced to the Scooby gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... Hello... Sorry.
> 
> I know it's been so long. I know, I know. I feel terrible. 
> 
> But I was enjoying my vacation. And tomorrow school starts. On my birthday of all days. 
> 
> So even though it's a day early since I don't want to keep you waiting. 
> 
> This is giving a present to you. One for my birthday. YAY! Right?

* * *

 

I wake up early the next morning. I searched on the Internet last night seeing if there were buses in town. And there was but I also figured out that I don’t live so far from the school. I didn’t realize this before since it was dark when we came home but we’re half a mile away from the school. And with my werewolf powers, I can easily jog that every morning.

 

* * *

 

 So now I know I don’t need Peter to drive me to school every day. Which would’ve been horrible because he would’ve been so angry every morning? I’ll just save up money and get a job and buy myself a car but for now, walking is fine. 

 

* * *

 

Peter is not up yet he’s just been sleeping or catching up on his lack of sleep. I make some coffee and a piece of toast with butter and I generally just get my stuff together to go for my first day of school in Mystic Falls. Alter sound and grab my backpack and put my sneakers on and start my morning jog to school I guess. I’m still pretty early but I have to go to the information desk and gather some, well information, about my classes and school things. 

 

* * *

 

I make it to school in about 30 minutes, I was only doing a light jog no need to work up a sweat before school. Also, I don’t know if I have any gym classes today so even if I’m a werewolf I don’t have an extra change of clothes and I don’t want to sweat. I walking to school it’s pretty empty since it’s still kind of early and school doesn’t start until 8 o’clock. 

 

* * *

 

I walk into my class at a sedate pace since I’m early that there's no rush. With my schedule in hand, I walk to my first class of the day. I sit somewhere in the middle. Incase I get distracted or something. I wait until the class fills. Everything is normal. Well until my cousin walks in. He enters with a group consisting of three girls and another guy. It kind of reminds me of a few years ago back in beacon hills. When I still had friends like that. Well not that I don’t know. I’m sure Lydia and Malia would still talk to me if I tried, but I didn’t feel the need to think about Beacon Hills, especially not when I’m trying to start anew. So I shake the memory away and focus on the thing that made this little sight weird. I was this weird smell. I didn’t want to physically smell the air, less anyone unsavory notices yet I still could smell it as the group moved closer when Tyler started to move in front of me. I try to pinpoint who the smell belongs to before they get to me. But it could be more than one of them. And I’m still a bit new at this. Differentiating smells is still a hard task when I'm only been at this for a month and a half. 

 

* * *

 

I can’t tell by the time conversation is initiated, so I give up and focus on the people in front of me. I wanted to at least leave a good impression since I’m gonna be living here for at least a little while. 

“Hey, Tyler,” I say cheerily as he stops in front of me. 

The rest of his group seems to actually notice me and they have those smiles that people give to others they meet for the first time. Not necessarily fake but not genuine either. 

“Hey, Stiles. So let me introduce you to my friends.” He starts to point people out. 

First, he points to the other guy in the group, basically tall, dark and broody. Kinda reminds me of Derek, with the whole dark and mysterious look. But obviously not Derek as he’s introduced as Stefan. 

Next, he points to the girl beside Stefan, he introduces her as Stefan's girlfriend. She’s pretty, in a casual way. But not Lydia level of gorgeous, no one really is though. She has a gentle smile though and I happen to like it. I give a real smile back in silent greeting, she’s introduced as Elena. 

Next through the list of people is the next girl. She has nice hair, it was a weird thing to pick out, honestly but I liked it. He had an innocent look about her but also traces of fire in her eyes. I felt like she’s someone I could get along with. My cousin introduced her a Bonnie Bennett. I even like the name alliteration. 

The last person introduced was the last girl in the group and she was called Caroline. She’s what you would think of if you described a typical popular high school girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes, she’s probably a cheerleader too. She smiles a megawatt smile though. I smiled at all of them as my cousin introduced me.    

 

* * *

 

Stefan gave me a curious look and asked, 

“So where did you move here from?” It was an innocent enough question. 

So I answered,  “Oh from this really small town in California called Beacon Hills, I kinda got sick of the town and decided to road trip with my friend,” I said as in lieu of him not having to ask. 

Bonnie asks continuing the little interrogation if you could really call it one. It was more they were just curious. 

“Your parents just let you go on a road trip in the middle of the school year, by yourself? Man, I wish my family was like that.” I winced a bit. But I couldn’t get out of answering this question cause my cousin seemed interested too. 

“Well sorta, I kinda got into a fight with my dad.” I know I changed the story from yesterday but what my aunt doesn’t know won't hurt her. _Well generally speaking at least._

 

* * *

 

“That’s not what you told my mom yesterday,” Tyler says.  

I give him a look, 

“Well _yeah,_ I’m not really in the mood to talk to my dad at the moment. And I’d rather him not know where I am for at least a few months. Anyway, I’m not without adult supervision I came with my friend you met yesterday. He’s an adult. _Or at least he’s old enough to be one_.” I say the latter rather quietly thinking of the man in question. 

Elena asks, “Why are you traveling with an ‘adult’ that’s a friend? Is it not weird?” 

I could see what she means, and I do not need this town _thinking I’m dating Peter too._

“No not really I met him in my home town. He was in the hospital at the time, he’d just gotten out of a coma actually. I knew his nephew and we just hung out every now and then. He helped me out a lot a year ago and he was planning on leaving town so I just tagged along.” 

I finished right as a teacher walks in and makes me stand to introduce myself. 

 

* * *

 

I pretend to focus on the lessen even taking notes, but I can’t help and overhear Tyler's friends talking behind me. I mean there not even really hiding it. I mean normally one wouldn’t be able to hear them but still I’m not exactly normal. 

I hear Stefan say, “He seems nice. Talks a lot.” 

I sigh oh great, Derek 2.0 is living up to his nickname. 

Elena chimes in, “I like him, finally someone normal. Not that I’m complaining, Stefan. But I could use some fresh humanness in Mystic Falls.” 

_A_ h. _Humanness._ That would lead to the conclusion that there is, in fact, a supernatural presence in this town. And Stefan is a part of it. 

I tried to listen to his heartbeat. But I couldn’t get it. Huh. But oh well I mean I’m not as good as Peter yet. 

 

* * *

 

After the teacher not so kindly told them to _shut up,_ I drifted from listening to there opinions of me and tried to focus on smell again. 

The smell never left I just put it in the back of my mind. Like the kid a few rows down who smells like he just got out of the gym, that or **playing in a pile of garbage.**  

I know the smell. But I can’t place it. It’s not pleasant by any means. But I can definitely pinpoint it on Stefan and one of the girls, maybe Caroline? Maybe? It kinda… well… it smells like **death.** I hate the fact that it’s a familiar smell. Or that I can pinpoint it and recognize it. 

I debate what kind of creature they could be. I go down the long list of supernatural creatures in my head. Definitely not a werewolf. We smell more of that wet dog scent mixed with our natural smell. Well, at least Peter and Scott do. It could be like what Donavon _w-was_. 

Windegos _ate_ , humans. But the town had too many corpses lying around in the police reports. So probably not that. Maybe a zombie, but hell I don’t even know if those are real. I’d say vampire but Derek told me they weren’t real. Hmmm. I’ll ask Peter later. 

 

* * *

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that. 
> 
> I quite liked this chapter. But I fear that I sorta lost Stiles' character partway through. Maybe? Maybe not? 
> 
> I hope you have a good day, and hopefully, I keep this writing mood. 
> 
> I think I just got worn out making myself finish the first book so quickly.


	5. Gym Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles lives through his first day of school in mystic falls. And is invited to hang out after at the grill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm back... so soon too. 
> 
> But I'm finally in the mood and I am going to milk the shit out of it. 
> 
> I wanted to update my other stories but I'm running out of hours before school. 
> 
> But also my birthday is tomorrow so kinda exciting. I'm turning 20 if you are interested in knowing.

* * *

 

 

The day passed quite quickly. I had 6 out of my 8 classes with my cousin and his friends. I had gym last. Lucky me. I changed into a pair of shorts since I haven’t had a chance to buy the uniform for the gym class. I walked in and I see the same 3 girls I’d met earlier. Apparently this was like a T.v. high school because 2 out of the 3 were, as I called it, cheerleaders and they had the field. Alongside the football team. Who apparently had a practice game today. Because our class just watched them. Basically a free period. I’d of just skipped honestly but I’d told Tyler I’d hang out with him yesterday. So I left my class area and moved over to the stands where Bonnie was sitting. I sat next to her. 

“Hey!” 

She looked sorta surprised by seemed happy to not be alone. 

 

* * *

 

I looked out to the field, 

“Not your thing?” I asked her pointing to the cheerleaders. 

“No, not really. Are you good at football?” I shook my head, 

“Nope. Back home Lacrosse was the big thing. I was on the team. But not really good at that either.” I tell her. She was easy to talk to. Kind of like a mix between Lydia and Malia. I need to really stop comparing or this is gonna be stupid. 

 

* * *

 

“So what happened to your class?” 

Bonnie asks as she looks around for where I ‘m probably supposed to be. I turn and point to the rest of my class who was forced to sit in the sun on the floor. 

“I’d rather be comfortable. And not go blind.” 

“Ah, smart, but what're you gonna do when they take attendance?” I smirk. 

“Obviously sneak back in. Why want me to leave?” I ask I didn’t think that she might’ve wanted to be alone. But she put her hand on my shoulder, 

“No no stay. Anyway, how does our school compare to your old one? Is it better?” She says smirking with pride. 

 

* * *

 

I think about the question honestly. I mean a school is a school. But did I like it better? Who knows. Is this school better than the first 2-3 years at Beacon Hills? No. But is this, first day better than this last year? Uh easily. 

 

* * *

 

“Well, I do like my old school. For the memories. But this school is pretty nice. But it is still school so, I can’t say I love the place.” Bonnie laughs agreeing. I hear Elena and Caroline walk up.

“Hey, Stiles what are you doing here? You wanna join the team?” Caroline asks looking at me like a piece of fresh meat. 

“Uh no.” I look towards Bonnie for help. She gets up and lightly shoves Caroline while giggling,

“Leave him be, he plays another sport. And he’s not interested.” Caroline sighs but brightens up, 

“Hey you should come to the grill after. Were all meeting up.” I nod,

“Yeah Tyler invited me yesterday. Ah, I don’t wanna bother but can someone give me a lift. I didn’t bring my car with me since it couldn’t handle the trip down.” 

Elena smiles, 

“Yeah no problem I have enough room. I’m already taking Bonnie and Stefan.” 

B onnie grabs my shoulder and whispers in my ear, 

“Oh thank god, sitting with her and Stefan as a third wheel is close to torture.” I laugh understanding very well. 

 

* * *

 

Caroline pipes up, 

“Wait, how’d you get to school?” I scratch my head. 

“Well, I only live a few miles away. I jogged this morning. Though I seriously consider saving up to buy another car. Cause I gotta wake up early. Or ask my friend to drive me but he hates the morning.” 

I tell them actually contemplating buying a car. I have some money saved for an emergency. Elena asks curious about my friend, as they all are. 

“Why don’t you just borrow his car, unless he has work.” I sigh, 

“My friend, Peter, won’t let me drive his car. Mainly because of the state of my old car. He said and I quote, My car will never end up like the piece of crap jeep you left back home end quote. Which rude. But still stands I’m not allowed to touch his fancy expensive car.” 

The girls all nodded seemingly pleased with the answer. 

 

* * *

 

I kept my ear tuned in to my teacher, I heard her start to call names. I get up and stretch and pretended to look over at my class. 

“Oh, I think my teachers calling attendance, let me go so at least I don’t get in trouble on the first day,” I say as I’m still looking in the direction of my class. I turn back though before I leave and look at Elena, 

“Where should I meet you after?” 

I say picking up a water bottle I had brought with me earlier thinking I was actually going to do something today. She looks oblivious for a second but then she remembers embarrassed she forgot. 

“Uh if you don’t mind waiting in front of the school. We have to change and talk with the teacher but then we’ll meet you there.” She says counting the things she has to do on her fingers.

“No problem, you don’t have to rush I don’t have anywhere to be,”

I say as I wave goodbye and jog over to my class. I walk behind the teacher and when she looks a kid to her left I silently sit down on the right and scoot back and relax as if I’d been there all day. Other classmates look confused at my presence. I hear the teacher pause mid-roll call. 

“ _Uhh, Mmmm… um… Stilinski?_ ” She asks the class as a hole looking for the new face, that matches the impossible to pronounce name. 

 

* * *

 

I raise my hand, 

“Uh I go by Stiles, easier for everyone involved,” I say as everyone looks at me. The teacher looks relieved to not have to try my first name every day. She scribbles it down and continues on. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be another chapter posted after this. 
> 
> NO promises because I haven't actually written it yet but I have ideas in my head.


	6. The Grill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the gang go to the grill. Stiles encounters Damien. They clash as two sassy boys would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hello again.
> 
> I've not eaten anything today. No today I wrote and I wrote and I wrote. I've been writing since 1pm and it's now 10pm. I've not stopped for a second. And I've written so much. 
> 
> In my drafts I originally had 7 pages written for this story now looking again there are 21 pages written. 
> 
> I have another chapter coming after this. It is truly a birthday present for y'all. Cause I wrote 4 chapters today. And you got them all right after I've written them.

* * *

 

After the class was over I walked to the front of the school. I never really used my locker, also I forgot to bring a lock so, that was another reason. I sat on the steps and called Peter seeing if he was up yet or, had the bed swallowed him whole in the time I’ve been away.

“What.” Was the response I get.

“Good afternoon. You up yet?”

I hear a dramatic sigh.

“Yeah, I’ve been up. Been looking over those files you printed out last night. Is this town another Beacon Hills?”

He asks, me most likely because I’ve been the first to experience the town.

“Uh, it might be. I heard some things but not really sure. I’ve got some questions later though. But not now. Anyway, I’m going to hang out with my cousin at a place called the grill. Probably a dinner or something. Do you want anything?”

I ask as I was getting kinda hungry having had so little for breakfast and I skipped lunch to explore.

“Yeah sure, anything with meat. Text me when you're coming back I’ll pick you up. I wanna get out of the house.” I nod my head but then forget he’s on the phone,

“Yeah I’ll text you in a bit.” I turn and see Bonnie coming towards me.

“I see one of my cousin's friends. I’ll see you soon.” I tell Peter as I hang up after a quick ‘bye’ over the phone. 

 

* * *

 

I turn to face Bonnie fully.

“Hey.” I smile at her.

“Hey so are you ready to go to the grill. It’s were everyone local hangs out all the time. Also, our friend Matt works there. So he more often then not gives us free drinks.”

“Cool. Oh, by the way, my friend Peter is picking me up after. So I don’t need a ride home.”

Bonnie looked disappointed by something I said but I couldn’t fathom what. 

 

* * *

 

But soon enough Stefan and Elena arrived holding hands and being completely lovey-dovey. I heard Bonnie groan and I just laughed. I was starting to like these guys. Or at least Bonnie was cool in my books. We hop into Elena’s car and head down the road away from school. We start to head into town and we quickly arrive at a place called The Grill.

It’s a small dinner type place like I thought. Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan all migrate to a specific seat. I just follow there lead taking in my surroundings. Though the moment we sit, Someone saunters over from the bar and plops next to Stefan.

He’s older obviously but everyone else seems to know him. Stefan sighs though.

“Damon, what are you doing here?” The man, presumably Damon, smirks and looks at Stefan with an obvious look on his face,

“Waiting for you lot to show up.” He looks at me in a passing glance, but zeros in on me realizing I’m new.

“Oh hey, Damon, who are you?” He holds out his hand,

“Uh hi, I’m Stiles. Tyler’s cousin. I just moved here.” Damon seemed curious but just shook my hand. 

 

* * *

 

A second later and Tyler and Caroline walked in. They were all smiles until they saw Damon. Isn’t that interesting. I’ll file that away for later. They sit down anyway, the tension is thick.

No one speaks for a few minutes. Damon apparently decided he was going to break the tension he inadvertently caused in the first place.

“So Stiles, how come you never visited before. Like when you were younger?” I squinted my eyes at him.

“How do you know I didn’t?” I ask. I see everyone else look at me with apprehension. Cause he did, but that was a long time ago. 

 

* * *

 

Damon just smiles,

“Well Tyler never talked about you before.”

He says trying to irritate me. I just give him a look, dealing with Peter has given me enough practice with annoying people who no one seems to like.

“Well, I did visit once. But I was 3 at the time, Tyler was as well so neither of us remembers much. But I haven’t visited it since so. I wouldn’t see why I’d come up.”

I say evenly back, not at all affected but the stares of the simple conversation I’m having with someone who’s obviously trying to start something. 

 

* * *

 

“Right, so what made you move? Are you alone?” Oh yeah, this was definitely an interrogation this time.

I sigh and look at my nails,

“I moved cause I got into a fight with my dad. And no I’m not alone moved with a friend of mine Peter. You can all meet him later he’s coming to pick me up.”

I tell the group after answering Damon's questions.

Elena speaks up,

“Oh I don’t mind driving you home.”

I wave her off,

“No he wants to get out of the house and he’s hungry. Anyway, he offered it earlier. It’s fine.” Elena accepted, looking put off like earlier with Bonnie.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So be on the lookout for the next chapter. I just have to edit. 
> 
> I really want food, but I also don't want to talk to my housemates and I'm just patiently waiting until they sleep so I can finally eat. They haven't left the room all day. I need food. *crying* *hungry stomach noises*


	7. Resilient Against Compulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at the Grill things between Stiles and Damien spark. Damien tries to compel Stiles and Stiles is immune? Both sides find out more about the other by the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally chapter 6 and 7 was gonna be one chapter. But it was really long. So I separated them. 
> 
> Makes no difference as I uploaded them right after another but. If it seems weirdly cut then thats why. 
> 
> Anyway, no more posts for this story today. I'm gonna go watch Grimm and good omens over and over again till I can get over them being over. (Never gonna happen. It's like Merlin all over again.)

* * *

 

“Oh hey Stiles what’s your number, I’ll put it in my phone,”

Bonnie asks holding her phone out. She hands it to me as I put in my cell number. Elena follows and the rest of the group and I trade numbers, except Damon. He doesn’t offer his phone so I don’t give him my number.

After that, we talked some more about random things. I could feel that the group was censoring themselves on certain topics. I really had the urge to just mention something about anything Supernatural just to get a rise out of the group, but then I thought better for safety reasons. Though it was very tempting to do so. 

 

* * *

 

Damon periodically asked me questions, not really integrating me anymore but he was watching me the whole conversation and it kind of freaked me out I wasn't scared I was just creeped out. I saw it started to get late so I texted Peter to start to head over.

“Hey, so I’m gonna order some food for my friend cause he’s coming to pick me up soon,”

I said as I casually walked over to the counter. I'm there for a minute after I order my meal for me and Peter, and I hear footsteps behind me. I know who it is from the little shouts of ‘ _Damon get back here_ ’ from the table. 

 

* * *

 

Damon sits beside me. He looks at me in the eyes and asks,

“Do you know about the supernatural?”

I’m so confused but this answers lots of questions.

“What?” I ask, well I didn’t think he’d be this straight forward about it.

He grabs my arm rather roughly and asks again.

“Do you know about the supernatural?”

I notice his eyes do this thing but otherwise I’m confused.

“Uh listen, I’m not really sure how you want me to answer that question.”

He’s about to say something else, but an arm jerks him back. At first, I think it’s one of the group but I see Peter standing there a bit annoyed.

“Oh, Peter hey!” I say, glad that he stopped whatever that was.

Damon looks at him and then the hand on his shoulder. He tries to shake Peter but it does little good. However, Peter lets go. And walks up to me.

“You don’t stay out of trouble, do you?” I grumble a bit affronted that Peter says this is my fault.

“I was just ordering food. How did I start trouble?” I ask and two containers of food get set in front of me.

I smile at who was introduced as Matt when he gave us drinks earlier.

“Oh right let me introduce you to my friends,”

I say as I pick up the food. Though Peter grabs it from me when I almost slide off the stool, forgetting to unhook my foot. I sigh as I walk with him closer to the table.

“That’s Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and Caroline. And well you know Tyler from yesterday.” I point my thumb behind me.

“That’s Damien. Though friend isn’t what I’d call him at this point.” Damon for his part just glared.

“Everyone this is Peter,” I said as I point to Peter with both hands like I’m showing off a brand new car or something. 

 

* * *

 

“Odd to be traveling with someone older than you that’s not a relative. Are you a thing?”

Damon asks. Everyone in the group was shooting daggers. Though by the look on there face they thought similar. I groaned while Peter laughed.

Peter answered,

“No, we are not a _‘thing’_. We are friends with the same goal in mind at the time, leaving town and moving somewhere else.”

Peter shrugged not fazed by Damon either. I felt sorta proud at the reactions the group gave us we gave no shit to Damien. It was fun. But on with the endless questions, Damon asks,

“Why’d you want to leave?”

I looked at Peter curious as to what he was gonna say.

“I was in a coma for 6 years. I thought a change of scenery would be good. As well as for the fact I have the money that Stiles doesn’t.”

I pouted. It’s not like I could glean off the family inheritance. Which at this point was going to rather leave me in debt. Peter finished by grabbing the arm which Damon grabbed and start walking to the door by saying,

“We're leaving.” And pulling me along.

I sighed,

“Bye guys!!” I waved as I turned around pulling free of Peter’s grip. But then promptly followed him out at my own pace. 

 

* * *

 

We walked to the car and Peter set the food in the back seat. Meaning I couldn’t nibble at it on my way home. I sighed and sat down and buckled up as Peter pulled away. The car was silent until we got what Peter seemed to deem as far enough away.

“That guy Damon he’s not human. He doesn’t have a heartbeat.”

I nodded noticing that too.

“Yeah, neither do Stefan and Caroline. Do you know what they are? They kinda smell like death.”

I say as the smell still lingered on my arm.

Peter was quiet for a bit but then said,

“Yeah I’m pretty sure their vampires. I was reading the police reports. ‘Bodies drained of blood’, and that guy Damien was trying to compel you. Though I don’t know why it didn’t work. Cause we're not immune to it.”

I processed all the information.

“What does compelling mean? Also, Derek told me Vampires don’t exist.”

Peter laughed at the latter of what I said.

“I remember telling him they didn’t exist when he was a kid cause he was scared of them.”

I smiled at that. I’m using it as teasing material next time I see the man.

“And compelling means they can control the mind of another through eye contact. He was trying to see what you knew.”

I nodded.

“Well, it didn’t work so he doesn’t know what I know.”

Peter nodded but sighed,

“Yes, but your being immune is also a sign that your not human or that you at least know enough to protect yourself. Though how you aren't affected is news to me. Maybe it has something to do with the purple eyes.” Peter said, making me think. Maybe my wolf side would normally be affected. But the fox side is too clever. Or it’s just immune, kind of like the electricity thing.

It’s confusing being a one of a kind species. I mean what are the chances of another person being possessed by a Nogitsune and then turning into a werewolf. The odds are slimmer than me having a chance with Lydia in my first year of high school. And those chances were basically at zero.

We pull up to the house and tuck into a burger and curly fries respectively. 

 

* * *

 

~Back at the Grill~

 

* * *

 

Damon sits back at the table. Tyler glares at Damon,

“Why’d you have to go so far?” Damon just glared back.

“I wanted to see what he knew.”

Elena piped up,

“Well, he knows nothing so leave him alone.”

Damon laughed,

“Oh no, he knows something. He resisted my compulsion. And his friend Peter is strong. Whatever they are it’s not human. And they definitely know something.” Damon said in warning.

Elena sighed,

“Why can’t normal people just come to town for once.” No one answered cause no one knew the answer.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed. I probably won't post tomorrow cause, the first day of school and it's my birthday, which let me tell you sucks btw. 
> 
> I can't be fully excited about tomorrow or fully sad. This is the worst. 
> 
> ANyWhO HoPe YOu EnJOyed iT!!!!


	8. Trust Those Electric Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie offers a peace offering. Stiles trusts Peter with a secret. Is Stiles really one of a kind? Is he a new species?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So this brain o' mind never stopped working from yesterday and I wrote another chapter for y'all. 
> 
> I honestly don't know how I feel about this one but I'd like Peter to be in the know of Stiles other half. Even though I'm not gonna get too into the whole "packmates" thing. Peter and Stiles do work well together and are pack. So I feel the trust should slowly be initiated between them throughout the book so that by the end they are less acquaintances and more friends.
> 
> Also, I agree with the whole big confrontation between the Mystic falls gang and Stiles but I feel Bonnie and Stiles really get along so I wanted to establish a little trust there. Because their personalities clash well together.

* * *

 

 

I get a text from Bonnie. It asked Damon’s question again but sounded Bonnie-like. 

“Stiles do you know about the supernatural. Cause Damon said you do. He said that you must at least know something. I’m a witch. I won’t judge. I’m still new to this and however, you’re involved I hope we’re still friends.” She writes.

 

* * *

 

I showed it to Peter to see what I should say. I wouldn’t mind telling Bonnie and my cousin. But Peter also needs to give some input because he can decide whether or not to get involved. 

“Well you were right they know something is up. I don’t really mind telling Bonnie. And I eventually planned on telling Tyler so what do you want to do.” I look to Peter as he finishes off his meal. 

He looks contemplative. 

“I’d rather not get involved. Not to say I’m not getting involved, Tyler’s mother invited me to a founders meeting since I told her that I wanted to get involved with the community.” 

I gave him a look, 

“Don’t get too  _ involved _ with my aunt.” He just smirked. 

 

* * *

 

“Don’t worry Stiles I’m a perfect gentleman. However, I’m going to start taking the stuff to prevent compulsion. Leave me out of whatever you tell them, I’m sure you can come up with a reason why I’d know about all this stuff. But if you could avoid mentioning me, but I’m sure they’ll insist so keep it along the lines of I am a human with knowledge.”

He said taking a long breath after speaking for so long. I scrunched my face,

“So a hunter.” Peter glared at me,

“No.” 

 

* * *

 

I laughed, 

“Fine, but I have something to tell you, that I’d rather you keep a secret just between us. And I mean preferably never tell anyone else.” 

Peter gave me a look, 

“Would I rather not know it?” 

I shrugged my shoulders in response. 

“I mean if you really don’t want to know,” 

I tell him with a frown, as much as I wanted to keep the kitsune thingy a secret, I wanted someone to know. To at least have someone help me figure it out. 

 

* * *

 

“Fine tell me. I won't say anything, trust me.” Peter said as his scent changed. 

I don’t really know what it changed to but I continued. But I nodded anyway. 

“I _do trust you_ , Peter, I wouldn’t have said anything otherwise. Anyway, I think I found out the reason behind the purple eyes.” 

Peter is surprised,  _ for more that one reason _ . 

“You know? When did you figure it out.”

I scratched my head sheepishly, 

“Well actually after the full moon, but I wasn’t sure and I didn’t really want to say anything in Beacon Hills.”

“Why?” Peter asked.

“Well because I’d be thrown back into Eichen House. I think void left something behind.” 

I tell Peter, as I tense my shoulders waiting for the reprimand that would usually come from my dad or Scott. But Peter says nothing. He just looks tense, 

“What did he leave behind?” 

I decide to just throw my theory out there. 

“Well, I think, that I could be, a … well, I’m definitely a werewolf. But I could also be a Kitsune. Like both. A hybrid.” I finish. 

 

* * *

 

Peter doesn’t talk leaving the room in silence. He doesn’t seem angry at me for not telling him. He’s probably processing everything, which I understand. But suddenly he interrupted my thoughts. 

“Show me.” He says. I pause, I don’t really know how to prove- ohhh. 

“Hold on,” I say quickly as I jump up and run into my room to grab something from my bedroom. 

 

* * *

 

I had taken a taser from my dad's before I left to try it out again at another point. I run back to Peter and sit so quickly the chair topples over. I promptly adjust myself and put the taser in front of Peter on the table. He looks at it, sparks it and looks at me confused, 

“What are you going to do with this?” 

“Well, I can flick my eyes purple.” As I do at the moment. 

“But Kira’s eyes never really changed color unless she was full sword-swinging samurai mode. So that really proves nothing, plus my eyes never really changed as the Nogitsune, at least I don’t think it did. So that’s why I brought the taser.” 

I say pointing to the taser. 

“I found this out by accident actually.” I grab the taser and slowly stick my finger between the prongs. Peter grabs my hand before I can. 

“Stiles this hurts.” I wave him off and brush my fingers onto the electricity. 

 

* * *

 

Shock spreads through Peter’s face as the electric slides across my skin and up throughout my body into my chest not hurting me in the slightest. Honestly, it feels good. Like a warm pleasant feeling filling up my chest. I stop the taser and place it back onto the table. 

“This could also be why I’m immune to compulsion but this is all new because there’s not like there's a book on hybrids or one of a kind creatures that happen by stupid chance.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter Stiles will go to school, and he'll have to face the music. 
> 
> I really love this story. It's playing out so well in my mind.
> 
> Also, thank you for all the birthday wishes. <3


	9. At Least This Time Nobody Is Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles catches Bonnie before she heads to school and convinces her to skip so that they can have a chat about all things supernatural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I finally finished my first week of school. It was so tiring. But I got through a week, well minus one-day cause school started on a Tuesday but still. 
> 
> My classes and times are kinda awesome and also sucks at the same time. I start every day at 11:30 which is the best thing ever but then 3 days a week I end a 5 pm. which sucks cause I live an hour an a half away from school so I always get home around 7. And I also have to leave my house at 8:30 in the morning even though the class starts at 11 just to get there on time. *sighing and crying*

* * *

 

 

_The next day..._

 

* * *

 

I woke up early this morning. I still haven’t responded to Bonnie. I honestly don’t know how to go about doing this. But I’d rather just tell Bonnie and Tyler first. So I decided to text Bonnie and ask her to meet me in front of the entrance to the school at 8:00. We’d miss our first class but I’d rather get this over with. 

> _ Txt to Bonnie: _ _ I’ll explain to u alone first. Meet me @ the front of school @ 8.  _
> 
> _ Txt from Bonnie: _ _ ok I’ll see u soon and thx Stiles.  _

I run to school a little faster than normal because I wanted to take a shower before I left but Peter beat me to it. Apparently he’s heading to see my aunt in an hour. Ugh, I really hope that does not become a  _ thing _ . 

 

* * *

 

I still make it to school early and I get there a few minutes before Bonnie because I see her pull up in her car. I jog over and stop her before she gets out. 

“Hey!” I say before she steps out. She startled a little which I feel a tad guilty about. 

“Oh hey Stiles what’s up. You scared me a bit.” She stands up closing the door. 

“I was actually wondering if you wouldn’t mind skipping first to talk. And I was also wondering if we could get away from school for a bit so we can talk in private.” I say as I scratched behind my ear. 

I mean coming from the perspective of someone who doesn’t know you, this is kind of weird and it feels like I’m trying to get alone with her which is not how I want to come across. 

“Oh. Well if we’re sitting in my car they can’t hear us.” I gave Bonnie the look,

”I'll answer one of your questions right now I know about the supernatural and I know for a fact that they could hear me quite far away. I don’t mind going to a café or something but I’d like to talk to you first because out of your friends I probably trust you the most so far. And I’m also going to tell Tyler so it’s not like you’ll be the only one who knows just for a while though.” I tell her earnestly. She seems to consider it and eventually sigh's opening her car door again and telling me to get in. 

 

* * *

 

We get to the café in five minutes by car. The whole car ride was silent and we didn’t really talk and it was kind of awkward. I realize that even though I feel like I could trust Bonnie I realize that she’s only just met me and we haven’t really gotten a chance to build up a friendship yet even though I feel like we’re friends already. 

Also, I don’t want to make her lie to her friends about what I am but I also don’t want to get involved  _ involved _ with the supernatural community again. Even though I’m always going to be involved because I’m a werewolf and a hybrid or whatever.

 

* * *

 

We walked into the building it smelled like coffee and warm pastries. Honestly it’s a really nice smell my nose is enjoying it. We go to the counter and order. Bonnie gets a simple drink and I out of nervousness ordered probably one of the sweetest inventions known to man. It was more of the lady at the counter‘s fault because she kept asking me if I wanted to add caramel and whipped cream and chocolate sauce. I said yes, to all of it but it wasn’t my fault. 

 

* * *

 

Once we got our drinks we sat down to a secluded booth and awkward silence ensued again. 

“OK, I’ll start I do know about the supernatural. Back home in Beacon Hills, we had a bit of a problem with werewolves and a lot of other crazy things. The real reason I wanted to leave was that it was getting too much.” 

Bonnie nodded which gave in the clue that she knew about werewolves which good so I don’t have to explain but they’re real. She then spoke up asking the question then I was preparing all night for. 

“So Stiles what are you? See you’re not a vampire-like my friends. They would’ve been able to tell if you were but they can’t figure it out. So what are you?“ I sighed and folded my hands like I was a good student does. 

“I assume I’m like Tyler and I’m a werewolf. Which I’m almost positive he is I just never actually got the chance to ask yet. This is all happening kind of fast. I planned to slowly tell him about being a werewolf to gauge his reaction but now that I know he’s in the know about supernatural stuff I decided to just push forward.“ 

Bonnie nodded her head,  “OK well how long have you been a werewolf?” 

I sigh, “ well I’m sure you know that to become a werewolf, to actually initiate the change you have to kill someone either accidentally or on purpose. And I don’t know about you but I don’t go around killing people every day at random but as I said back home is kind of hectic with its supernatural population in the number of deaths honestly. And I had an incident that led me to accidentally kill this kid which led to me turning into a werewolf and being very shocked because I did not know that I could become one nor that it was in my family since my mother died when I was younger. And she never got the chance to tell me or that maybe she didn’t know.” 

 

* * *

 

Bonnie seemed to accept the whole needing to kill someone for the change to happen rather well. She didn’t really seem to hate me for killing someone which already put her high up in my books because we already saw how badly someone could react with Scott and my dad. So I decided to turn my questions on her to figure out more about this town honestly and it’s history and how long it’s been I guess you could say infected by the supernatural.  As I was reading the reports on this town history and it’s police reports there’s a lot of death. 

“So I’ve been reading up on the town and it’s history and I got to say it sounds like a second version of the town I just left. With all the death and murder and the police covering up at animal attacks. I mean is it vampires that are responsible for all that?” 

 

* * *

 

“Wait I thought you said you moved here because it was just a random town? And that you met your cousin by accident. Did you come here purposely or something?“ I nodded my head but she still didn’t answer my question.   


If it is going to be interrogation it’s not gonna be just one way anymore. I need to know stuff about myself in this town if I’m going to stay here. I need to know what to expect and how to deal with it. 

“Well Stiles, to answer your question. Vampires have inhabited this town for a very long time. I think from its founding or maybe even before that. If you want to go look at real history you could ask Stefan or Damon because I assume you know that they are vampires. And they’ve been around for a long time, they’re actually one of the founding families and they are the original members of the founding family. I’m surprised you didn’t catch that in your research of the town because they are in a lot of photos back in the day.” She said. 

I know how to do long as she was talking and taking in the information. I already knew that Stefan and Damon were vampires or at least I assume they were. She hasn’t mentioned Caroline but I’ll leave it alone for now. Now I’m curious about Tyler and ask him himself but I got Bonnie here now. 

“So, one more question about my cousin he is a werewolf right? I mean I know you don’t have to tell me but I kind of specifically came here hoping he was because I know nothing about being a werewolf, and not so much about werewolves themselves they came here for information and help and I’d like to go if I didn’t waste my time.“ I tell her with my best puppy dog is mine aren’t as good as some but they were pretty damn well. 

She looks at me and sighs obviously not too keen on answering a question that she knows I don’t know the answer to already or at least have a good suspicion as to the answer already. But she relents which I’d like to give thanks to my puppy eyes for but probably not she’s probably felt sorry for me. Which anything I can get I’ll take. 

“Fine, I’ll answer your question. Tyler is a werewolf he’s new at it too. I assume you’ve already experienced a full moon. I know Tyler has and I know how much of a strain it puts on him and how he’s always scared about going out and attacking someone. I’ve never heard so far but I don’t think it gets better I kind of think you’re stuck how it is, but no one here will judge you for being supernatural you know. Because everyone in this town is not who they say they are. I mean in our friend group alone the only human is Elana and even she has some weird things going on with her family.” 

Well, that’s good well not good but better. Wait, a second, I guess I never realized that everyone in Tyler’s and well now my friend group is not human. It’s true Caroline Stephen are vampires, Bonnie told me she was a witch and Tyler is a werewolf. Elena is human but Bonnie just told me that something weird with her family so maybe she’s not all that normal. Which kind of makes me feel better because I thought I would be the weird one out of the group again but at least this time nobody is normal so there’s not really much room to judge as Bonnie said.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? 
> 
> It felt kinda dialogue-heavy. And I wrote a lot. I was typing on my phone so I couldn't gauge how many pages I was typing but in like ten minutes I wrote 4 pages. And I was so shocked because I didn't feel like that actually was a long time. 
> 
> Or it could just be because I was using the phone to voice type. 
> 
> I like to optimistically say that I write 3 pages for every chapter but sometimes(most times) I just say fuck it at 2 pages which is like 700 words. I prefer at least 1000 words per chapter but I don't always do it. However, sometimes I'll write like 4000 words in one go. But I always separate it to make multiple chapters so you don't normally notice those times.


	10. Fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Bonnie head back to school and get bombarded with questions from the gang. Stiles reveals some truths as well as he spreads some lies. And sarcasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo! 
> 
> My brain is mush, I just did so much math that my brain turned to mush. I literally can't think at all. If my dad didn't just help me solve my math homework I would've crawled in a ball an cried.
> 
> MATH SUCKS and don't tell me otherwise.

* * *

 

 

We talk back and forth for another hour by which the time that we eventually left the coffee shop it was about lunchtime during school hours. I was honestly just going to skip it and go home. But Bonnie convinced me to come back to school so I can at least talk to Tyler. Bonnie was all for the idea that I told everyone that I was a werewolf, however, I didn't really trust the vampires so much, with that information. 

Especially not after what Bonnie told me about them. Basically what I got from the conversation was that I should not trust the Salvatore's and be very cautious. And by being very cautious I mean I’d rather not interact with them. However, I get that it will be inevitable because this is my cousin's friend group and I'm going to be spending some time here so I'll eventually have to mingle but I'd rather not. 

 

* * *

 

We got back to school in Bonnie's car pretty quickly since she wanted to go back to class and not miss anymore. I feel like she trusts me more now since I opened up to her first over my cousin. Which is good because I like Bonnie and I'd like to be her friend. 

I'd like to have at least one concrete ally in this town, I feel like I'm going to need one. Plus a trustworthy witch is a good thing to have. Because I remember Peter telling me before but that's hard to come by. _Not like that the only reason I want to be friends with her._

 

* * *

 

When we walk into the lunchroom the whole group stares at us. We walk slowly over to the table and sit down as nothing happened. I can feel Tyler's eyes on me, well I can feel everyone's eyes on me. I know they're all suspicious. If Damon was here this awkward silence would not be. 

But it's not held so long because Elena asks Bonnie,

“Where were you? Did you skip?”

 

* * *

 

She asks Bonnie giving me a side-eye. I guess Bonnie doesn't skip class often, or she's a really good student. _I feel kind of bad_ but she wanted to know so. 

“I was with Stiles we were having a talk about what happened yesterday. I’ll let Stiles tell you what he wants to say for himself.” She finishes pointing at me to continue. I honestly didn't want to say anything. 

I took Bonnie alone for that exact reason. But I guess if I need at least a little trust from the group might as well say it. I mean I'm not the only one here who's a werewolf. Probably the only one on earth who is a _hybrid_ of a _kitsune_ and a _werewolf_ but no one needs to know that, -cept Peter. 

 

* * *

 

“Fine. I'll tell them, you win. I'm like Tyler a werewolf.” Tyler's reaction is shocked but you can see traces of almost happiness on his face but it's very slight. Everyone else's reaction is a complete and utter shock. Like I can't imagine how I could be a werewolf witch rude but I'll let it go for now. Stefan's face is the weirdest kind of look afraid, yet confused and shocked which is a  weird mix of emotions to show on one's face. Especially since I thought he was a direct 2.0 but he's losing that nickname kind of at this point.

“Why did you come to Mystic Falls Stiles?” Tyler asks me. I don't really feel like I should tell the truth. I can lie easily enough without him knowing. I fixed the whole heartbeat thing after I found out but I could hear my own heartbeat and control it when I lie. however I don't want to lie too much and put suspicions on me again so I'm having a kind of inner turmoil right now on what I should do. 

 

* * *

 

“I did come as I said originally to get away from my old town, though I did choose Mystic Falls because I know I had family here and I was wondering if this werewolf thing was hereditary or not. I'm still new at this and I have no clue about any of it.” 

_Now, this is where I lie_ about it because I'd rather not have them searching into the history of Beacon Hills. Lest they find out about all the terrible shit that happened in the past few years. Because I know my face is splattered across at least a few police reports, even though my Dad tried hard to cover it up. However, when the Nogitsune walked around with my face murdering people, causing chaos, this stuff is bound to happen and I don't need that kind of trouble here or anywhere in my future. Just like how Peter wants to put his crazy revenge spree behind him I'd love to put the Nogitsune problem behind me. _**Hopefully forever.** _

“I had never dealt with the supernatural before awakening the werewolf in me. I was defending myself from an attacker, uh, and as I was running away from him I accidentally killed him. Which in the process turned me into a werewolf. Which was a shock, because I didn't know werewolves were real at that point. And I promptly freaked out. However Peter my friend he told me that he knew a werewolf when he was younger and he's been helping me through it. He's not Supernatural himself but he knows about it and we've gotten to be better friends through it.” 

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie, and Tyler all accepted my lie, Stefan didn't so much believe me. But he couldn't tell if I was lying or not because of my steady heartbeat. I think he just accepted it as the truth since he couldn't detect that I was lying and doing what I did with my heartbeat is kind of a feat that if you don't know about the supernatural you probably wouldn't be able to accomplish. So I assume he just thinks I'm stupid and couldn't or yet hadn't learned how to do it and he believes me because of it which I'll take. If I ever meet Damon again I doubt this little lie will work. 

 

* * *

 

Tyler looks disappointed though by my answer which leads me to believe he thought that I knew about being a werewolf and a good teacher in which kind of doesn't work well for me either because I was kind of hoping he would help me. 

“Tyler judging by your face I'd assume you don't know much about being a werewolf either which I was hoping you did seeing as I don't know anything about it at all other than how horrible the full moon is.” 

Tyler shakes his head at me. Which great oh, just wonderful I come to this town for information and now I'm stuck in this town with nothing and a bunch of deadly( _more like dead_ ) people but I don't fully trust. **Yay me!**   _Sarcasm implied if you didn't get it._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These recent chapters have been dialogue-heavy but it has to happen so hopefully, I can start to get to more exciting parts soon. 
> 
> I kinda need to refresh my tvd memory of season two a little bit. So chapters might be a bit slow in a little while because I need to remember some specific points I'd like to happen in my book.


	11. A Total Bust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler was a total bust. But Stiles can't leave yet he just had to figure this out with Peter, like before. Plus Damon appears only to get his ass handed to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the picture is of the house that Stiles and Peter live in. The top pic is how the inside was re-done to sell it to younger folk. And the bottom pic is what it looks outside. It's a two-story place and the bottom floor is empty right now but it's up for rent too. So Stiles and Peter live up top.* (For those on AO3 and Fanfiction if you want to see the pic since it might not post but I'll try. Go to wattpad @supernatural_0taku to see the pic if you're interested.>>>  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/191600001-transitioning-into-the-unknown
> 
> Anywho I just told my speech class about my wattpad account. Super embarrassed but they asked. 
> 
> this chapter puts the story back into the timeline if you were curious where we were. Were in season 2 of tvd fyi. And I made some author jokes in the story to so lookout.

 

* * *

 

It was sorta a bust finding out Tyler was as new to this as me. He did let slip that he recently meet an uncle on his dad’s side, which makes it an uncle of mine aswell. And Tyler said that they just go out and run freely on the full moon. I was curious about how they controlled it. However, from what Tyler didn’t say I can assume our other family doesn’t have control and just let loose. 

Which is _not_ what I plan to do, no we do not need an out of control hybrid werewolf prowling around a vampire infested city. I did not need to add another death to the list of people that _I_ killed and that the Nogitsune killed as _me_. I come to the sad conclusion that I’ll just have to put the new chains to the test and rely on Peter once more. But I have to figure something else out because even if he doesn't show it he also struggled a bit during the full moon. And he also probably doesn’t want to babysit me every full moon. I’m annoying enough as is. So I gotta figure something out.

 

* * *

 

Once school let out later that day I see Peter waiting in his car. I also see Damon trying to talk to him. More like compel him. But Peter started taking vervain right after he found out about vampires. I mean I don’t even know where he got it. While I'm staring in utter bewilderment Bonnie bumps into me. 

“Woah Stiles what-? Oh my god! Elena, Stefan stop him.” 

Both their collective heads move to see Damon. I already started moving to Peter. I move to stand next to him while Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie walk around to Damon’s side.

Elena hits Damon on the arm, 

“Damon leave them alone.” 

Yet he just scoffed,

“Not until I know what they are.” He said pointing at both of us. 

I sighed, 

“I’m a werewolf, happy?” I say annoyed about how intrusive everyone was. 

Damon seemed a little shocked that I just flat out told him and also for the fact that I was a werewolf. 

“You’re a werewolf… ok sure… what about you?” He looked ignantly at Peter. 

Peter for his part was not affected by Damon’s demeanor at all. He just raises an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“He’s human.” 

Damon looks at me, 

“You wanna run that by me again because you want me to believe that he’s human. He’s too strong for a human.” 

I give him a skeptical look, 

“What did you two fight to test your strength?” 

Damon glared while moving to punch Peter in the face. I moved first to protect Peter and our lie. I moved fast as I could and tackled him before his fist hit Peter’s face. Stefan had apparently also tried to stop Damon so he fell to the floor with us. Elena screamed and Bonnie gasped. 

I punched Damon in the face once and stood back up next to Peter and dusted myself off,

“Did you really think that was gonna go over well?” I asked Damon as both vampires stood up.

He spits some blood out of his mouth, huh I didn’t think I hit him hard. He just glared at us and walked away. Stefan followed which caused Elena to follow. 

B onnie stayed, 

“Stiles are you okay?” 

I smirked, 

“Oh yeah I’m great, punching Damon made me feel great.” 

Peter laughed,

“I bet it did, shame I couldn’t as well.” 

I laughed and smiled. 

Bonnie just shook her head, 

"Alright I should go catch up wit h Elena, see you tomorrow Stiles.” 

I nod, “Yeah no problem, see you later.” 

 

* * *

 

I get in the car first, Peter watches Bonnie leave than he too gets in the car. He pulls out of the school and glances at me, 

“What?” I ask when I catch him doing it a second time. 

“Is this a place you want to stay? Can your cousin help you?” 

At this, I sigh, 

“I’m gonna finish my last year here. I’ll take accelerated courses as much as the school will allow. With my grades, they might just let me finish in 5 months. But I’m aiming for 3 months max. Then if you want we could go somewhere you want to go and I can just research how to figure out what I am and if there’s anything I could do to control it. I wish I could have someone with a similar experience, but what is the chance of that?” 

_**(here the author laughs manically like an evil villain)** _

Peter sighed, 

“I don’t mind saying it’s just, I might have to say I’m a werewolf. Damon’ not going to stop, as you know. And I will happily kill him for being so damn nosy and annoying” 

I scratch my chin, 

“Didn’t you yell at me two days ago I was annoying and nosy? Do you wanna kill me too?” I said smirking. 

Peter really glared at me this time, 

“You are too nosy and annoying for your own good, but at least when you do it, your not exposing me because of it, you're just generally interested and that I don’t mind even if I sometimes want to smack you for taking going through my stuff because your ‘interested’."

I laugh and smile, Peter’s a nice guy. Our pasts are just a bit non compos mentis and bloody. But we really are normal people, eh well no were not.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I seriously have to re-watch season two of tvd now. But once I get out of school I have a break right now, hence the uploading but my next class starts at 3 and ends at 5 pm. I'm sad, that I get out so late because I get home by 7 cause it's an hour and a half commute every day. Which sucks because my school is in Brooklyn and I live there, You'd think it was a fast trip but noooooo it's NOT, but tis life. 
> 
> Anyway, now that that rant is over, so look out for the next chapter by Monday or Tuesday. So give me a few days. Though I may post another chapter that's like a filler in between that time.


	12. Were Not The Only 'New People'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon pays Stiles a visit. He grills him some more but leaves some interesting information for Stiles to broad over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So........ I got some things mixed up. 
> 
> Apparently the whole doppelganger thingy doesn't happen in season two.
> 
> FML 
> 
> I didn't know that. Now I have a shit ton of time on my hands. That means more filler chapters. Not that those aren't fun(more like funny) but I like my stories to move at a faster pace and this one won't.

* * *

 

 

The next day is a Saturday, and no school, which should mean, no conflict but when am I ever that lucky? I don’t even know how he found out where I lived but when I opened the front door there was Damon. Sitting on an old porch swing that came with the property. He turned his head and smiled, well more like smirked, 

“Stiles, right? Morning!” 

I just glared, 

“How did you find my house?” I ask him while sitting down next to him. 

Honestly, I couldn’t give any fucks so early in the morning.

He shrugged, 

“School offices, they _aren’t immune to compulsion_. Unlike some people,” he said quite pointedly at me.

I rolled my eyes, 

“I’m not immune. I’m taking vervain. I didn’t know Peter was slipping it into the drinks in the house.” I tell Damon, as that was the lie I came up with on the spot. 

Damon just hummed not saying anything, I was gonna tell him to leave when he poped a question. 

“So I researched your old town. Beacon Hills and I gotta say the death count rivals our “ _ official _ ” count.” He says air quotes and all. 

“And I was curious after reading a bit, your name comes up a lot. And I mean _a lot_ with all things considered. Now Stefan and Elena said you just recently became a wolf, so why does all the trouble start with you and Mr. Hale years back?” 

I pale, figuratively of course. I’m not stupid enough to give anything away. 

I sigh, however, 

“I said I became a wolf recently, I never said I was clueless about the supernatural altogether before that.” I sighed I had to make sure any lies I told were easy to remember and replicate. 

“And how on Earth did you as a kid figure out about the supernatural before you became a werewolf?”  He asked like it couldn't be something possible.

I glared at him again because why can't anyone ever just leave well enough alone why do people have to dig and pry just to find out stuff they don't need to know? It's like everyone needs to know what everyone is hiding. 

“It's not like I'm the only werewolf in the world. They came and went through my town a lot. At first, I didn't know of course but I'm not stupid I can see patterns. Oh and the whole 'animal attack' excuse gets old quite quickly. Also, I know a few Hunters and others in the know. After that, pretty much nothing was in the dark anymore. And when I became a wolf I left, I didn't want to be mixed up in any of that stuff anymore. I came here to see if my cousin Tyler was a werewolf. I found out he is but he knows almost as much as I do which sucks but what can I do. It's not like anyone else is freely giving information out about werewolves so I'll just do what I normally do and figure it out myself. Does that answer all your questions or do you want to grill me some more.” 

Damon just hummed and looked ahead in contemplation about what I told him. I didn't really tell him much of course but I answered a few of his questions and gave him something to think about. 

“You came here looking for information. Now that you know you can't find it are you going to leave?”  

I shake my head,

“No, I decided I'm just going to finish up school and then leave. Peter doesn't really want to stay here so I'll just leave once I'm done and we can go wherever he wants to go.” 

“Why doesn't he want to stay? Why do you have to follow him?” 

I laugh out loud, which was suddenly a loud an odd sound when we were speaking quite softly, 

“I wouldn't want to stay here either as much as I like Bonnie, I honestly don't want to get mixed up in Vampire business. Hell, I didn't even know you guys existed. My friend back home was convinced that you" I say pointing to Damon, and gesturing up and down his body, "guys weren't real and I believed him. So did I know what I was getting into coming here? No, no not really I assume that there were just werewolves, not a gaggle vampires and hunters and witches to go along with it. I know they all exist and are currently residing in the town. Also, I don't have to follow Peter anywhere. I'm just choosing to. He helped me out a lot in the past and now I'll be there to help him if he needs it.” 

 

* * *

 

“And you're going to stick to the story that your friend Peter is human. I know he's not I don't know why you're hiding that he is, but we are eventually going to find out you know.” 

It was my turn to hum, 

“Whatever you say, Damon. So was there more you wanted or can you leave.” 

Damon glared and got up. I sighed in relief that he was finally leaving. But before he left he left  _ some words of wisdom.  _

“I’m only saying this because I’d rather you left sooner than later. There is stuff going on in town that you probably don’t want to get mixed up in. _You're not the only new people in town_. And the 'others' are far more dangerous than a newly turned werewolf and 'a human', like you and your friend Peter. Honestly, my advice run before you meet them.” Damon said as he started to slowly walk off. 

“You're telling me this so I’ll leave huh.” 

Damon didn’t respond, he just sped away faster. Huh, he’s an asshole no doubt, but he’s not a bad guy either. Now I just got to figure out what the hell he was talking about. Or rather _who?_

 

* * *

 

“You can come out Peter he’s gone now,” I say to the person hiding behind the door.

Peter was listening in from the coffee table.

“So you're taking the warning seriously it seems.”

I sigh,

“Why would he say anything if was lying. I get the feeling he’s scared of what’s to come. But what would scare a vampire? He doesn’t seem that afraid of werewolves, his coming here is proof enough. He’s an old vampire, I did some research.”

I tell Peter.

“Of course you did.” Peter chuckles.

“But what could scare him? I mean what else is out there? I’m being too deep right now.” I shake my head and sigh and stand up.

“I feel like I could fall asleep and I just woke up. My brain hurts, coffee?” I ask Peter.

He sighs

“Fine but not in the house I want to go outside, bring your laptop you can multi-task.”

I nodded as Peter started the car I ran inside and grabbed my laptop and locked the door behind me. I got in the car and we were off to get us some much-needed coffee. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun dialogue and confrontation.


	13. Attracting Attention Even When You Don't Want To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter are in a coffee shop just chilling and scarfing down some food. When Stiles notices an odd man.   
> Peter confirms the mans not human.   
> But that's not what Stiles was feeling, but Stiles can't really explain what he was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's been a few days. 
> 
> I'm in a good mood recently. My English teacher said the nicest things about my writing and it's in my book some of the highest praises I got. I mean if someone gives me a compliment its all nice and good, but to complement my writing it's probably the best thing ever. Because I work so hard on it and the writing that he was prasing was something I was really proud of writing and I'm just a ball of sunshine and I got this compliment 3 days ago. It hasn't waned in the slightest. 
> 
> Also, no it's not who you think it is. I know some of the wording would lead you to believe it's him. But it's not. 
> 
> You might understand that after you read. If not it's okay that leads to the mystery.

* * *

 

 

We get to the coffee shop. It’s a small mom and pop shop it smells pretty heavenly though. Though I may be biased because I think coffee in any form smells heavenly. Peter orders some food or something and I get a coffee with a little bit too much espresso in it but my brain needs it. As I drink I open my laptop and start researching new residences. It’s easy enough to hack into the police database and get what I need though my search becomes kind of fruitless because of course they’re not officially shown in the registry because why would they be? When is it ever that easy? Also when vampires can influence things through mind control, why would there be a paper trail? I groan in frustration. But then I sense something. I can’t really tell what it is but a man and woman walk into the shop. They don’t look unusual or anything. Actually they are pretty good looking people.  I don’t know why they stick out to me but I’m getting a bad vibe.

I type as much on my computer and show Peter what I wrote. He glances at the  _ couple _ ? His head tilts like a dog. And he types back. 

“He’s a vampire. No heartbeat.” 

After I read what he wrote I focused back on the man and tried to find a heartbeat-like Peter said and he’s right. Definitely a vampire. But that’s not what I sensed. Well, I don’t think it was. It feels like there is something different about him. I tried to focus on their conversation and it’s about some history thing. Honestly not important and it has no connection to what's up with that guy. 

I typed on the computer to Peter once more. 

“ _ Peter he’s weird. And not just because he’s a vampire.  _ There’s something else he makes me feel… well no not me… how do I put this? My fox side it’s telling me something is different about him. I kinda think it’s telling me were kindred spirts but I have no idea what that means,” Peter reads the message and smells the air but types that he can’t tell. 

“You think he’s one of the new people Damon talked about?”  I typed back. 

“Maybe.  Let's keep an eye out. But for now, let's stop. We haven’t talked in like ten minutes.” Peter types than closes the laptop after I read the message. I glared him and begrudgingly sipped my coffee. 

“Fine how’s your mingling with the town going?” I ask Peter in lew of conversation. 

He laughs,

“It’s been fine. The town is not bad. A lot of old families with lots of money that they spend on fancy parties. Not really my crowd but not the worse. Also very different from back home so honestly it's good enough. How’s school?”

I sigh, in the scheme of things I haven’t been paying too much attention to school. I honestly couldn’t tell you anything my teachers talked about this week. Hell, I don’t even know their names. I got too caught up again. I lie, of course, no heartbeat signs. 

“Oh good. I mean not too much stuff, I’ve mainly been mobbed constantly by Bonnie and Elena and the rest of them every second.” I notice from the corner of my eye that the man who I was watching until very recently was watching me now. I wonder what I said to get his attention, or did he see me looking before. I glance back down avoiding anything awkward

 

* * *

 

Soon though it seems that the man and women are leaving. The woman leaves and heads to a car. I steal a piece of Peter’s sandwich when he turns his head, I got hungry sue me. 

Peter just shoves the rest of it over when he catches me stuffing what I stole into my face. I smile and  _ wolf _ ‘heh’ down the rest of the food. Midway through swallowing the food I almost choked. Mainly because the man that we were watching sat down in front of us. When I say I almost choked I actually did choke and Peter had a slap me on the back very hard to get me to swallow the food that I tried to eat too quickly. 

After I managed to get it all down without dying I looked up at the man sitting across from me. He was sitting prim and proper but he looks like he meant business. Though what business he had with us I have no idea. Though I get the feeling that this person is the ‘other new people in town’ Damon had mentioned. Because even though I didn't know anything about them I got the feeling that he's dangerous. Also, I already know he's not human so he might as well be the ‘new people’ in town if he's not already hanging out with Elena and everyone else.

“Yes?” I asked the man after he looks expectedly at us. 

The man's eyes shift to me, he was looking at Peter originally since I was still kind of choking. 

“Hi, I was curious I haven't seen you around town before but I heard you mention Bonnie and Elena do you happen to know them?“ 

I gave the guy a sketchy look oh, he was definitely listening to our conversation I'm glad Peter and I kept it human enough that we didn't raise any suspicions. Though that didn't really do us much good since we're in this situation. 

“Yeah, I know them I go to school with them,” I told him just to make him more or less go away faster. 

The man gave me a weird look however and he asked again, 

“I've never seen you hang out with them before. Are you new to town?” 

I frowned, 

“How is any of your business?” I asked the guy not seeing how he fit in. 

How he even knows Elena and Bonnie. and how does he even know I'm talking about Elena and Bonnie that he knows, is beyond me? 

“Oh sorry, if you remember the woman I was talking to if you saw her, that is Elena’s aunt. I'm just a friend. Sorry, if I was bothering you I was just curious how you knew them since I know most of Elena's friends. Did you just move here I was just curious to know since I hadn't seen you around?” I guess now I know the identity of the woman who he was with but that still doesn't mean why he's so nosey but I should be used to it by now considering everyone who's asking questions in this town is extremely nosey.

“No, it's all right. I recently moved here a few weeks ago. S o I really haven't been around much yet for you to see me probably.” I'm just trying to be polite so we can stop having this conversation as much as learning about this new person is a good thing and probably will help, to know thy enemy.  But I was caught off guard and I don't really want to do this right now. 

Also, Peter’s an asshole and he's not helping me at all. it's just sitting there listening let me do all the talking. I get it's because he doesn't want to get involved but still, I can use some backup to make this guy leave. 

“Oh that would make sense.” 

Now he looks over to Peter, 

“Are you his father?” He asks Peter. 

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing and well Peter glared at me. 

But Peter answers anyway,

“No I'm not his father just a friend. We moved here together.” Peter says with finality almost like he doesn't want to speak anymore and even if the guy probably asked him a question you wouldn't answer. I wish I could talk like that oh, but I always seem to say more that I want to and I seem like I can go on forever even when I really don't want to.

But to my surprise Peter asks the man in front of us a question, 

“I haven't been around town long either as you already know but I haven't seen much of you about are you knew as well?” 

The man seems to contemplate the question but he answers quite quickly, 

“Oh yes I just came to town to do a history project on the old families and the architecture. That's why I'm talking to Elena's aunt she's helping me with some of the stuff that I need to know since she is one of the old families that came from the town originally, you know one of the founding families.” 

He seemed to look at his watch and then smiled at us, 

“Thank you for indulging me but I'm afraid I must go sorry for bothering you and I hope to see you two around.” 

And with that he left the shop I get the feeling that you didn't want to answer any more questions.

I sat back in the feet and leaned against Peter's shoulder and sigh. This town is going to kill us, and if not by the supernatural population, then from all the stress. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who did Stiles and Peter meet? It's still probably not who you think it is. Unless you guessed right then it is. ;)


	14. You're Hired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a job and meets 'new' people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so on my wattpad I wrote an original story called, A Man, A Myth, A Legend and I'd love if ya'll check it out. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm in the mood for writing this story so expect more.

 

* * *

 

After that weird morning, Peter left to go do something, I’m pretty sure he’s making trouble but he denied it when I asked. So now I’m on my own, I didn’t really have a goal in mind and I didn’t have a car so I just strolled around town. I didn’t really get tired anymore from just walking, it would take a lot more than that with the wolfy/foxy powers. 

I milled around town, poking my head into any stores that I found interesting. There were a few book stores that I poked around in for a few hours. The one store that caught my attention was a  _ fake _ magic trinket shop, you know the healing crystals and the like. But what drew me in was the ‘Help Wanted’ sign on the window. I was looking for a job. I mean it wasn’t at the top of my list since Peter insisted on buying food, since according to him even if I did have money I couldn’t buy  _ his  _ quality food. Which is a load of crap because I saw him eating ramen the other day and if that was his quality then he has pretty low standards. 

But now that a job is being dangled in front of me, why not? 

 

* * *

 

I walk into the shop and there is no one, anywhere. I mean the shop is kinda spooky with its dim lighting and its dark wallpaper. Though it fits the style of the town to a T. I walk around and poke a few things. When I get out to the checkout counter I see one of those bells and the temptation gets the best of me and I ding it. 

I look around expecting someone to pop out, maybe yell boo, but nothing. I ding it a few( _ **10**_ ) more times and wander around a bit more. I was skimming the bookshelf when someone barges in louder than I did. They were carrying a lot of shopping bags. They didn’t even notice me so I just observed. 

Apparently this person worked here because they walked into the back like only someone who owned the place did. I waited but they never came back so I walked up to the counter and dinged the bell 3 times and the man sticks his head out. 

“Oh…………..hi”, the rest of their body joins and at full height, he stands taller than me. 

“Hi” 

I give a mini-wave.

Awkward right on with business, 

“I came because of the ‘Help Wanted’ sign,” I point to the one in the window. 

The guy seems dazed for a minute but then he smiles, 

“OH! Really you’re the first person to come in for that, and it’s been up for a month. The boss is a little picky but I’m sure you’ll do great.” 

He smiles with all his teeth and then paused, 

“ Uh the boss won’t be back for a few hours yet, you could come back later or chill in the shop if you want. If you’re busy, you can leave your phone number and we can schedule an appointment at another time if you want?” 

I thought about it for a little. I don’t really have anything to do for a while. Peter’s off doing who knows what and I don’t really want to hang out with anyone from school unless I'm prepared to play 21 questions again. 

“I’ll wait, I’m not busy.” 

The guy smiled and said okay as he said he had to do something in the back and left me alone once again. 

 

* * *

 

Ok, alone in the shop once more, I picked out six books on the supernatural and found an old chair and sat. I should’ve dusted it off because the moment I sat down a cloud of dust rose into the air. I had a mini coughing fit but I was fine. I opened the first book and dug in. They were actually pretty high-quality stuff. Like there were a few stupid facts intermingled with the truth. Whoever wrote this definitely knew the supernatural exists but they didn’t want some random person thinking it was true. 

One book in the pile was labeled werewolves and I noticed how the description described both my kind and Peter’s, but not as separate but as one. I read on anyway. To see if this book had any answers I might need. But in the end nothing. 

There were mentions here and there on witches. One really cool fact that I’ll have to show Bonnie is that her family name is mentioned in there. Apparently it had a few witch family names in there. The book mentions them as powerful families.  I read through all the six in my lap in an hour and since I had time I put the back and got another six. 

I found a book about vampires. But it was more like someone’s personal book because there was handwriting in the margins and it had photographs taped in. There were a few pictures with red circles pointing out who were vampires and there were X’s marking their respective kills.

 

* * *

 

I looked around but that guy wasn’t there, so I slipped my phone out and took photos of all the vampires. I basically photocopied that book into my phone. Better to be safe than sorry if I’m going to be hanging out with them. 

Moving on there was one book that I’m surprised was even there, even though this collection in it of itself was crazy good. There was a tiny book that could fit in my palm but it was probably the best book in the collection for me. It listed dangerous monsters from Japan. 

And of course, it mentioned _Kitsune and Nogitsune_. I had a feeling after reading these books they probably weren’t for sale. But I need this book. From what I’ve already read it goes in-depth on each of the different elemental Kitsunes and it talks about certain effects of Nogitsune’s. I kinda need this book. 

But instead of pocketing it like I wanted to I took pictures and put it back. _If I stuck in more than before then sue me_ I wanted to read it later. I walked around once more but I had already looked at all this stuff, I was bored. 2 or 3 hours passed, I wonder what this elusive boss did?

 

* * *

 

And _ **speak of the devil**_. I was in the corner near the front shaking a bottle of something and I hear footsteps from outside closing in on the store I don’t turn but I tune in. The door opened less frantically than the guy who I was never introduced to. And from there the steps were confident and were walking right to me. 

I turned my head and an older woman with black pin-straight hair and stern green eyes were looking at me. 

“You know that stuff could burn you if it touches your skin,” 

I looked at the bottle and placed it down. Okay, so this shop was a bit more legitimate. 

“Uh thanks for telling me.” 

“Well, it would be bad for business if a customer was to die in my shop. Also, where is that idiot I hired? To leave you alone in the shop. Not that you’re a bad person who would steal but he should still be up here.” 

I just stared on as she rambled, huh this must be what I’m like, _wow._ The woman moved farther in and looked around and stared at her bookshelf. I stared at her, there is no way she could possibly know. 

She looked at me, 

“How did you like the books?” 

I paused, was this a test, _no no pretend you’re normal_. **Don’t draw trouble**. 

“It was interesting. But I enjoyed reading them. Is there any truth to the legends of the supernatural. Or was it all someone's avid imagination.” 

The women for some reason started laughing, one of those full deep laughs. 

“Haha, you’re hired.” 

“WHAT?!” 

 

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? 
> 
> Are you excited for the next chapter?


	15. The Witch And Her Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new people introduce themselves and Stiles learns some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored. So here...
> 
> I bought so much mochi yesterday, soooo yummy. 
> 
> I got some red bean, green tea, taro, and a fruit (lychee i think) one.  
> I've tried all but the taro, I know I don't like it but I'm not gonna waste it you know.

* * *

  

“You’re hired, you are the boy looking for a job right?” 

I was dumbfounded 

“What? Uh… I mean yeah, but how’d you know?” 

She chuckles,

“Jacob told me.” 

“Uh, I don’t know who that is-“ 

“ **JACOB!!** ” 

I grabbed my ears, ow, her voice is loud. And I guess I re-meet Jacob now. The woman is scolding him for not introducing himself. It’s really a funny sight since Jacob looks ten times stronger than the boss he’s hanging his head and apologizing lots. They finally turn to me after ten minutes of yelling. 

* * *

 

“Well since he lost his manners I’ll introduce us, my name is Elenor Sevrenty and this is Jacob McCabe. I own this place and business is slow. To not beat around the bush I’ll say it straight, I’m a witch, he’s my apprentice, though you are an enigma. I can’t tell what you are. Are you hiding what you are? And now don’t lie I can tell your not human from the moment you entered my shop.” 

Well, this is new. I never met a witch, minus Bonnie she is new, that was so skilled. Peter said to be warry. 

“I’m not human, I guess if you know I won’t lie. My name is Stiles, but I’m not exactly keen on telling any witch I meet what I am.” 

She nodded, 

“Well at least you’re not stupid. Stiles’ was it, being cautious is advantageous. Do you still want to work here now that we have the formalities out of the way?” 

I was confused, 

“You’re not going to press for what I am? I hardly believe you’ll be satisfied with not knowing.” 

She smiled, 

“Well I’m sure I can get the answer with patience and getting to know you. So how about it, you don’t have much to do, just watch the shop while either Jacob or I aren’t in town. The hours don’t matter much, we don’t get many customers. Only tourists and friends of mine visit. None of the books are for sale but can be looked at while in the shop. And otherwise, everything has a price on it. If it doesn’t then it’s not for sale. And if someone comes in asking for me, the answer is always that I’m out, even if I’m here. And if for some reason a bad person enters the shop. Just close this door and you should be safe. Any questions, otherwise you can start tomorrow.” 

Well, it is a job, and I can read these books as much as I like. Plus it would give me an out to some things. It’s not a bad deal. And I can make money to save up for a car. Hmmm. Well, what’s not worth a little risk. 

“Okay. I’m still in school but tomorrow’s Sunday so I can be here at any time.” 

Elenor nodded 

“Yes come in tomorrow at 10:30. I show you how things work. But you don’t have to stay for today. You have the job, tomorrow you start so enjoy your free time today.” 

She pats me on the back and disappears into the back. Jacob does the same but says bye and also disappears. 

 

* * *

 

I exit the shop and walk down the street. Well, that was weird, no that was very weird. The chances I meet another witch and that she has books, that I need it’s dangerous. I walk to the town hall, it’s where Peter is, I turned the GPS on his phone on. I didn't exactly tell him but it's not a big deal. This is just for emergencies and when I need to talk to him and can't find him. It hasn’t really bothered him and he can just turn it off if he figures out that I turned it on. I see his car parked in one of the reserved parking spaces. I walk into the building sniff out his scent. It's pretty easy with living with the guy for a few weeks.  I spot him talking to my aunt. They're laughing about something. I'm about to walk in, but I'm stopped by a woman. Her scent is similar to someone I know, and when I look at her face she looks similar to Caroline. Must be her mother. 

“Excuse me, you can't just walk in here without proper reason and if you have an appointment.” 

I scratch my head and look at Peter quickly but he doesn't notice me yet.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I'm new to town. I was just coming to see my friend. He's in there, I didn't know I had to have an appointment to come in here. Cause he's my ride home so can I just go in there and talk to him or…” 

Caroline's mother who is coincidentally a police officer, **a sheriff** even, looks me up and down and then looks into the room but I was about to enter. 

“ What's your name?” she asks me. 

“My name is Stiles Stilinski.” 

“Hold on one moment and don't move.” 

She enters the room leaving me outside and asks Peter and my aunt if they know someone called Stiles Stilinski, which Peter then proceeds to say he does know me. And my aunt also vouches that I am her family and to let me in. Caroline's mother lets me in saying that I should have told her that was family. And she closes the door behind me once I enter. My aunt stands up and hugs me asking what I'm doing here. Peter doesn't say anything. But he is sniffing the air when my aunts not looking and looks confused. 

“Oh I just realized I was really far from the house and was wondering if I can get a ride home. I was just walking around town. And I got a job.”  

My aunt congratulates me telling me that I'm adjusting to a new town pretty well on my own. and that if I ever need anything just ask her she's more than willing to help. Not too long after I enter the room Peter and I leave together going back home since it's pretty late already. I tell him in detail what happened throughout the day and about my new job. About who I'm working for and I asked him if he thinks I should still work there because of the Witch debacle. he doesn't really have any pointers. He's sort of curious as to how powerful they are. So he just says stay and take the job there's no reason to doubt they are who they say they are yet and knowing a witch that you could trust is a good thing to have in the long run. We head home and each do our own things eventually falling asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good?


	16. The Thing That happens Once A Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's full moon time again and Damon and Stiles have a little conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have massive writer's block with this story ugh, I'm writing so much other things. Like I typed a 9-page story last night. But writing 5 pages for this story took like weeks. 
> 
> I don't know what's up. *sighing*

* * *

 

A week passes

 

* * *

 

It’s been going good so far. I started at the job on Friday since apparently they closed early this week. The job was weird, it was boring and normal. I mean nobody comes in so I just read up and do extra classwork. I’m taking 7 classes at school and another 4 online. The school offers online classes but only to those who can handle it. And have the grades to ask for it. Anyway, l am just relaxing in the shop today. We actually had 10 people come around today, all tourists. 

Most of them bought little trinkets but some bought some pricey items. One guy, I assume he’s in college by the jersey, buys this huge suit of armor that was collecting dust in the back. I have no idea what he’s going to do with that but to each their own right. And it cost a lot of money so yay me. It finally looks like I’m doing something when I make purchases. 

I haven’t really seen much of the boss around, she’s never really here she stops by really late at night to collect the money and to give us our paychecks but otherwise, I don’t really see her. She’s quite elusive and I guess it fits her. My other fellow employee welcomes me in the morning but then he disappears into the back telling me not to enter unless of an emergency and disappears for the rest of my shift. Though he always does say goodbye when I leave. 

 

* * *

 

However, today I ended early like I do every day but today was different, today is finally the full moon. Peter and I made plans, we, well I asked Tyler what he does but he was new at this too, he told me that he just has his girlfriend help him. I had told him that was dangerous but he said she was a vampire so I guess. But he had told me a week ago that vampires could die from a werewolf bite (which good to know), so I don’t see how that’s any safer, but he has something working out for him and I’m gonna have to manage. 

I’m just glad I left with Peter, he’s very different now, he seems more peaceful and happy. Which is good for him, I feel like getting out of Beacon Hill was good for him, and me as well. Peter would always be labeled as the villain there and I would have always been the dutiful little soldier to Scott’s ideals and have continuously beat myself up about killing someone. 

Uh well, not that I don’t know, but it’s easier because there are so many things distracting me. And wallowing in death does not help. At least that is what I tell myself.

 

* * *

 

Anyway since Peter and I moved here we, by we I mean Peter, spent a lot of money in renovating our basement. The basement not only looks super badass but it can also hold me. Or at least that what Peter says. I walk downstairs and I inspected the place. It was sturdy, metal everything. 

I wonder what Peter told the builders, what he was building. After I took a look around I came upstairs to Peter sleeping on the couch, he had taken off today because he said he gets more agitated on full moons. 

While he was sleeping I took this opportunity to steal this car for a little bit. I'm sure he wouldn't be too mad I'm a good driver. Just because my car was the sort of broken doesn't mean I was a terrible driver it just means I didn't have the money to fix my baby. 

Anyway, I left the house with his car trying to be as quiet as possible so I didn't wake him which would then lead to me not being able to take his car. He would be driving me but still, I kind of want to be alone sometimes and I have a babysitter tell me but I can't drive his car. 

 

* * *

 

I didn't go anywhere far with this car I just drove to the grocery store. I wanted to buy some meat. Peter told me that he didn't exactly crave meat he just craved to attack when he was an alpha under the full moon. Or at least any time he never lost control under the full moon he just wanted to attack, in general. But just in case my wolf is different I'm going to put out some meat so I'm distracted at least for some of the night. 

And if Peter has any control he could always just toss me some more meat and distract me some more. I do wonder though is there any way I could take hold of my wolf during the full moon with my fox. The Nogitsune lived off of Chaos. But Kitsunes they normally focus on one type of element. And if I am a Kitsune and not a Nogitsune then does that mean I'm proficient in one type of element. Or do I still have traces of the Nogitsune and does that mean I have chaos under my control? 

As much as I hate the Nogitsune I have to learn to accept that it's part of me if it's still there. Even if it's just remnants that's a lot of power to hold. But it's something I have to think about later, with the full moon and standing in the middle of the meat section of the grocery store, now is not the time to be having internal dilemmas.  

 

* * *

 

Coincidentally I happened to run into Damon again. Well, either I'm running into him again or he's following me which neither I like. It's not to say that he is a completely bad person. It's just he's very annoying and having conversations with him sometimes makes me want to rip him in half and I'm a full moon when I have zero control getting into a conversation with him isn't a good idea. 

Because as much as he's an asswhole he's not a horrible person completely, I think? I put the meat in my hand down and I turn to fac e the vampire. 

“So Damon what do I owe the pleasure. Or I guess displeasure sometimes.”  

Damon just smirks and picks up the meat that I was holding. 

“Are you thinking of feeding an army? You have like six steaks and like four whole chickens in there.” 

He says as he points to my cart which does indeed have six steaks in four whole chickens. 

“Just some prep you know werewolf an all. it is a full moon tonight. I hope you watch out I hear a vampire is going to die if they get bit by a werewolf. Shouldn't that make you extra cautious.” 

Damon just glared and put the steak in my cart. 

“I wonder why you don't hate me? I know for a fact that Bonnie hates me. And I know you're her friend. So I wonder why that doesn't equate to you hating me. Not that I don't hate this semi-friendship we have. But I'm just curious don't you know I'm the bad guy.”  

I laugh out loud at that. 

“Trust me, Damon, I met some bad people, and you don't seem like the type. I don't know why Bonnie hates you, she hasn't told me. But then again I get to make my own assumptions of people don’t I?”

Damon seems to like to paint the picture that he is a bad guy. I don't see why nobody can see through it. He just seems like a nice person, just misunderstood. Okay misunderstood was not the word. He is exactly what he looks like. But I don't think he's evil, just a bad boy. Kinda like Peter. And if I can give Peter another chance I can give someone I just met another chance. 

“You know Damon you remind me of my friend Peter. Saying you're a bad guy but I don't know if you're so bad. Well, you're definitely not good but you're not evil either.” 

Damon laughs now. 

“So you're telling me this 'human' friend of yours Peter is a bad person. You don't seem like a bad person. Why are you hanging out with him?”  

I pick up another steak and put it in the cart maybe I'm going overboard with the food. It also isn't my money so maybe I should cut back. 

“I don't know why everyone is so curious as to what Peter may or may not be. Can't you just leave a guy alone? I mean I told you what I was. Everyone in this town is very nosey. Not just you or Elena and them. _Everyone in this town_. You know I had this guy walk up to me a few days ago and he just started questioning us just because I knew Elena. He was all prim and proper but very rude and nosey. Are all vampires like that?” 

Damon paused when I said he was a vampire. He tilted his head going over my words and then pause completely. 

“A prim-and-proper vampire. I see you met one of The Originals.” 

I tilted my head. 

“Originals? The reason that there is a ‘the’ in front of it implies it's the name of something?” 

Damon nodded his head. 

“Yeah, it's one of those people I was telling you about. The other new people in town. I'm assuming you met Elijah. He's the only one I would describe as a prim and proper vampire. _And the only one who would probably stop at just talking._ How come you're so involved with the supernatural but you never heard of The Originals. They're like vampire famous.”  

I sighed and crossed my arms. 

“How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't know vampires existed until I met you guys. I'm telling you my friend told me you didn't exist so I believed him. And also I never met a vampire before so I assumed he was telling me the truth. But I can look up this 'original stuff'. I don't know how much information I'll find out, though you can always tell me. You haven't said anything yet so I'm assuming you won't.” 

I looked towards Damon to see if he would actually answer that question. 

“I'll tell you but not in the grocery store. Somewhere private where we may not run into an original. Obviously, I can't talk to you tonight the whole full moon thing. But I'm sure we can have another time to catch up. You'll make the time if you are curious. I can be found at my house, or my brother can normally point you in my direction. It's good to be friends with someone.” 

He put out his hand and I shook it. I don't think he really wants to be my friend I think he wants the advantage of having a werewolf on his side. Even though he is a vampire my bite is fatal to other vampires. And I could be in Damon’s favor. 

He walks down the aisle and leaves me. I look at the car that I have next to me and I can see how full It had got. I squint my eyes and sigh, I didn’t even notice him adding shit to my cart. Oh well, we can afford this for now. But Peter will surely kill me for buying so much and for using his car without his permission. Oh well, I can deal with Peter, especially today, I'm at full strength today. Maybe too much. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I want the story to progress and so moving the timeline a little faster is the way to do that because filler chapters are not my forte. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	17. Someone Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter knows of an old legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry belated Christmas. I was gonna post this yesterday but I fell asleep whoops.
> 
> I had such a great Christmas and got lots of cool things this year.
> 
> It's not too long but, I really like the plot points I figured out from this.

* * *

 

Peter was up by the time I arrived back with the groceries. I proudly carried everything I bought in one go. And I was even happier because the new strength made it super easy. Peter just lifted an eyebrow at the food but never said I spent too much money or anything, so I assume it's all good. After grabbing everything and putting it away with Peter’s help, I sit, and Peter places a hot cup of coffee in front of me. I smile and take a giant gulp. 

“So I see you ran into Damon again today. At the grocery store?” 

Peter asks, sitting across from me. I never thought about that, why was he even in the store in the first place? This man really was following me. Great I have my own personal supernatural stalker.

“Yeah, I think half the meat I bought, he snuck into my cart, that I didn’t notice until checkout. He wanted to play up the whole: I'm-the-bad-guy-listen-to-me-monologue-for-a-bit. Like you used to.” 

I teased, which caused Peter to look at me, and his eyes conveyed:  _ please, eye roll and all.  _

_ “ _ Though he did mention something that I’m going to be researching until we have to buckle down for the full moon,” 

I told him as I pick up my laptop and my print outs of those books from my job. 

“Oh, he let something slip? I doubt it. You should be careful; he could be trying to play you. He doesn’t seem like the type of person who wants to be your friend.” 

“ I know I’m not dumb. I’m going to be cautious, but when he was telling me this, he was also kind of calling me stupid that I didn’t know of it, so I assume it was true. He seems like someone who likes to gloat in people's faces a lot.“ 

I teased at Peter again because this was so Peter a few years ago. 

“All right enough with the suspense, what did he tell you I’m interested.“ 

Peter says, displeased at all the teasing. But he doesn’t deny any of it, so _obviously_ he knows it’s the truth. 

“He mentioned that the person we met the other day. The vampire. He said he was something called an original. Like-“ 

Peter interrupted, 

“I know what an original vampire is.“ 

I look shocked, 

“What? Why don’t you ever say anything about it considering we’re in like vampire city?“ 

But Peter just sighed, 

"Because I hoped I would never run into one. And I also didn't think they were real. I thought that they were a legend and not exactly real. They were the first vampires. Every other vampire in the world was sired from them. They’re extremely dangerous and powerful. There’s a legend in my family that talks about one of them, but I don’t know if it’s true. but now that I think about it might help you.”

I was confused, 

“Help me? I’m not a vampire. How could some old tale about people that, for some reason, you didn’t know exist could help me with I’m assuming my situation as whatever I am? I don’t figure out a name for myself I mean on the first of my kind, so there should be a name.” 

I tell Peter and then trail off at the end, only talking to myself. 

“No, it’s about one of the originals. I didn’t think about it because I didn’t think it was true, or that they were even real. But there’s an old story passed out in my family, of one of the originals was half vampire and half werewolf. Apparently, he was born a werewolf and got turned into a vampire through a spell. And when he became a vampire and killed for the first time, he also triggered his curse and became a werewolf as well. But that’s kind of like you right, and if he exists, then maybe, he could help you or something.” 

I paused; I’m not the only one. Though I’m not a werewolf and vampire combination, he’s something like me. I want to meet this original. But it’s definitely not the one we met. Hmmm. What to do?

“Would you be opposed to going to find him?” 

I asked Peter because nothing in this town could help me really unless the werewolf vampire dude walks in the door. I could finish up classes and be gone from here in a month if I rush very hard. And then we could go and find this guy. But Peter was the person who was going to choose where to go next, so it’s up to him. 

“I didn’t have the next destination in mind yet. I didn’t think we leave so soon. What about school? You said you wanted to finish? And we don’t even know where to start looking. I don’t think going back and finding that,  _other_ original is a good idea. I don’t think telling anyone other than maybe the other hybrid is a good idea. They might try to use you. I think all you have to do is be careful.”  

Peter tells me he looks worried. I understand completely because I don’t even know what I could do yet, and I’m assuming I’m stronger than a normal werewolf because I’m a werewolf plus something else. The electricity ability thing alone is impressive. I have to be careful, and I understand what Peter says, but man, I want to find out. And since Peter says he doesn’t have the next destination in mind, maybe we could search. 

“How about as I finish school here and get it done as quick as possible. We could also search on where are the guy is. And from that point, once I graduate, we could figure out what to do from there?” 

I ask Peter tentatively. 

He nods and says 

“We could do that. As long as we get out of this town before this town kills us. I am fine with going anywhere. And I’m not opposed to meeting this original. I hear they are strong, and having one as a friend would not be a bad idea. Though I don’t know how easy it is to befriend one, it’s not a bad idea in the long run. Because I hear he’s feared, and no matter how strong you get, I don’t know how many people are going to fear you. And for protection, we may need some fear.” 

He tells me as I pout. 

“I could be scary if I wanted to.” 

Humph, I could. 

Peter laughs and drinks his coffee again. But that’s more of a plan then we had yesterday. And now it’s time to prepare for the full moon.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I liked this chapter, I wasn't going to go this way initially, but I like this better.
> 
> But I still have to watch the vampire diaries once again, because I need to see another character and when they appear because I need them later on. Nothing against TVD, but it is not my favorite show, honestly. So watching it is purely for the writing of this fic.


	18. Disasters and Breakthroughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon comes around once again and Stiles learns some useful things this full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just signed up for a swimming class in school during the winter with my friend, I'm glad my friend and I could swim together.   
> Or that I'm at least with someone I know.  
> It's gonna be fun, I know how to swim really well, and this is swimming for beginners so that means easy A.  
> And it's my last class of the day and I only have it twice a week.  
> YAY!
> 
>  
> 
> I just felt like updating, because I couldn't stop thinking about the chapter, so yep here yous has a chapter.

* * *

  

Full moon rising in 10 minutes…

* * *

 

My body was starting to get itchy. Like something was crawling under my skin. It’s late, and I can feel the transformation already coming. Peter and I are sitting in the basement. Peter honestly doesn’t look even frazzled a bit by the full moon; he’s just sitting by a trunk full of meat for me later. I’m already chained up in case because the moment I started feeling off, I ask Peter to help me chain up. Peter had his phone out, just chilling like it was any other day. I wasn’t just sitting there watching him on his phone; I was actually trying to do something. I figure now that Tyler can’t help me, and I don’t know any other werewolves like me, so I’m going to have to figure this out myself. Since I’m the only werewolf, maybe I can somehow control the transformation. This idea is just a theory I don’t know if I could work, though. However, if I were to let my fox side, I don’t know, take over during the full moon, maybe it could hold my transformation somehow. I honestly don’t know it’s all guesswork from here. Trial and error, I guess every full moon. I remember everything Peter told me of my last full moon. He said I hit my head really hard against the floor a few times, and the only thing I remember during that time is the dream I had of the fox, so maybe I’ll have to think about the fox or something like that. 

 

* * *

 

But I eventually close my eyes and tried to meditate, that is the closest word I can think of what I’m trying to do. At first, I don’t think anything worked, but then I saw this light. And I move toward it even though it’s all in my brain. And lo and behold, this thing is working. Because as I move towards the light, I see a fox. It’s sitting there calmly, and it is staring at me. I look for the wolf, but I can’t find it. When I look back at the Fox, it’s pointing at me with his paw. I looked down, and I am the wolf. I lift my hand, and I see a paw. I snap out of my mind, and somehow, I turned into a werewolf minus the bone-cracking transformation. And I’m fully aware.

* * *

 

I bark, almost dog-like, to get Peter’s attention since he didn’t seem to notice me transforming. Peter’s head shot up, suddenly staring at me in shock. 

“Stiles? What the hell?” 

I just barked and sat there wagging my tail like a big oversized dog. I was fully conscious. I could see the full moon out the window, but I was just aware of everything. 

“Stiles, are you still in there?” 

I nodded my head as best as I could to convey that, ‘yes, I am here.’ Peter put his phone down and got closer to me. 

“What did you do?” 

He asked the question I obviously couldn’t freaking answer, and he noticed his mistake backpedaling like immediately. 

“You know what tell me afterward that’s probably a better option since you can’t talk. Should I leave you in chains?” 

I nodded my head again. Even though I have control now, this doesn’t mean I’ll have control forever. I just laid down on the hard floor and got ready to stick the night out. Hopefully, I can keep control all night. 

 

* * *

 

Midway through the night, Peter, his head, looked upstairs. I also looked upstairs, but I didn’t hear anything that he heard. Until I heard one of the floorboards creeks upstairs, I couldn’t help the growl that came out of my mouth. I was on all fours pulling the chains and growling. I wasn’t going out of control. It was more like someone was invading my house, and I didn’t want them in there. Peter also didn’t look too happy about whoever was here. Not that there should be anyone here. The only person who would be stupid enough to come here would be a vampire, namely one Damon, or my boss, but I don’t know how she even knows where I live. I couldn’t quite the growl in my throat. 

Peter went to move to go upstairs, but he passed to close by me, and I grabbed his leg before you could go upstairs. He looked at me like I was crazy and told me to let go. 

**_I didn’t want him to go upstairs. It was dangerous upstairs; he shouldn’t be in danger. I have to protect him._ **

Ugh, my brain was getting fuzzy. I slammed my head against the floor, letting go of Peter’s leg. Peter looked worried, but the sounds of someone coming downstairs were more worrying then me hitting my head against the floor.

* * *

 

I was pulling the chains very hard by this point. I had hoped I could control the wolf entirely, but it seems I was losing the battle. But I didn’t want to lose I was fighting so hard that my brain felt like it was splitting in half. Part of me wanted to go upstairs and rip whoever was there’s head off, and part of me tried to control the wolf, so I didn’t freak out so much. I was curious, though, why the fox didn’t aim for control. I mean, that was the whole Nogitsune’s problem before. But it just felt like it was chilling in my mind not given a care of what happened. 

 

* * *

 

Peter left and closed the door behind him. I’m assuming to deal with whoever was upstairs. And to stop them from finding me. I was starting to calm down once Peter left, and it didn’t sound like anything was wrong. Open till I heard a growl from Peter and I think I lost it. Because even though I was conscious, I broke two chains off the wall. And as the commotion upstairs got louder and louder and more vicious sounding, I got more and angrier, and eventually, I tore off the wall entirely even though the chains were still attached to me it didn’t matter as I ran up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

The sight before me was weird. Peter is there in full shift; blue glowing eyes stark in the darkness that our house was in. And there was another wolf in front of him. I couldn’t tell who it was, but my mind supplied the name Tyler. I don’t know how I knew, scents maybe? Peter was sending back against Tyler, and he seems to be losing. Well, until I got there and I bit Tyler’s neck,  my whole mindset was to save Peter and kill the intruder. But I was trying very hard not to kill Tyler even though I didn’t want him in the house. It took a very long time to stop us from fighting in the house. Actually, it took all night. We didn’t stop until the full moon was long out of the sky. And we transform back into humans.

 

* * *

 

After the full moon was over, it left to very tired werewolf teens, And a different kind of werewolf who was utterly done because his whole room was destroyed, even though he set up the basement for just that. Furniture was ripped and thrown all over the place. The moment I transform back, I knocked out and fell asleep. Apparently, Tyler didn’t fall asleep and sheepishly apologized for the mess and said he’d help pay for anything damaged and then left or so Peter told me later when I woke up. This full moon was kind of a breakthrough for me and a disaster for Peter. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be more explained next chapter, which will come out who knows I'm sleepy.


	19. A Being Like Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stiles clean the house from last night's escapade while Damon strolls by.
> 
> He brings tales of the originals; one, in particular, catches Stiles and Peters's interests, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yess helloos, its I author here bringing you another chapter. 
> 
> It's been a year, I know, I know. I is sorry for not updating for soooooo long. I truly am sorry, but you know I was sleepy, and well, I guess it has been a whole year. *sighs* Forgive me.
> 
> Ahem, *sarcasm and bad jokes and terrible English aside* ahem. 
> 
> Anywho, I think you're going to like this chapter. 
> 
> It's a bit dialogue-heavy but I'm sure you don't mind.

* * *

 

 I woke up midday to see Peter throwing things out the front door. Everything was a blur until I saw the couch fly through the door. I sat up from the floor and stared at Peter while he kept silently throwing broken furniture outside. I was slowly regaining the memories from last night; surprisingly, I remembered everything this time around. Like I didn’t pass out during the shift, but the controls was still a bit iffy. I look at the pile of furniture outside steadily growing as the furniture inside was nonexistent at this point. I winced fuck.

“Uh, morning Peter,” I say guiltily. 

Peter stops moving the furniture. 

“Oh, morning. Slept long, huh.” He said while not looking at me. 

Oh no, I made him really mad. I didn’t mean to destroy the house. Damn it, I was almost there, with control. Next full moon, I’ll try on my own. 

“Can I help. I’ll pay, um help pay for new stuff. I have 500 dollars saved up. I can go pick up some stuff.” I say, just trying to make amends. I felt terrible, Peter has been paying for everything, and I keep bothering him. 

“Just set the junk on the curb for the people I hired to take it. And your cousin is banned from the house for the foreseeable future. And keep your _damn_ money. I don’t need it.” 

I nod and silently walk outside and start moving stuff around. 

 

* * *

 

I’m halfway done with moving everything when our favorite vampire strolls along. 

“Stiles, didn’t like your furniture?” Damon says grinning like his damn joke was actually funny.

I glare,

“Go away. I thought we don’t like each other.” I tell him as I throw the last broken chair into the pile on the curb.

I place my hands on my hips, 

“What do you want? Just tell me and leave.” 

Damon mimics me and also places his hands on his hips, 

“Well, grumpy, I was wondering if you had a good full moon, maim anyone?” He asks, smirking. 

“Yeah, tons of people got killed,” I say with no emotion, and zero heartbeats skipped a beat. 

Damon paused, 

“Really?” 

I smiled, 

“ Yeah, you are looking at them, chair, couch, lamp. All died.” I deadpanned.

He glared, 

“Har har. How’d you manage to stay inside? That door doesn’t look strong enough to keep you.” He says, pointing at the front door.

“Or maybe it was something your friend Peter did something.” 

He smirks,

“I’m not giving up on finding out what he is.”  He says as a side note. 

“I was figh-“ 

“Stiles, come in. He can’t enter unless you invite him in, so if we close the door, we won’t need to hear him talk anymore.” Peter said while telling me with his eyes to stop talking. 

I sighed, 

“Yeah, coming.” 

 

* * *

 

I start to back away and back towards Peter, but before I get far Damon grabs my arm, and damn vampires have strength, I can’t even budge without starting to put some strength into it. 

“Wha- let go,” I tell him. 

“I did actually come to tell you something. I was going to propose an alliance of sorts, for a short time.” 

I frowned. What’s going on. Peter took it upon himself to move in and grabbed Damon’s arm that was holding mine. And he managed to pry it off, no doubt using werewolf strength. 

“He’s not interested.” He says, glaring at Damon. 

Damon just looks at Peter with a weird look, 

“You’re not a Vampire. You lack the death look. You don’t smell much like a wolf. So what are you?” 

Peter just scoffed and walked back to the house. 

“I don’t see the upside of working with you; also, you seem to get up to shady stuff, so Nah.” 

Damon sighed, 

“It’s to help Elena. I need help; I wouldn’t ask if I could do it myself. Killing someone is easy, but getting an unkillable thing to stop trying to kill Elena is hard to do on my own.” He says, sighing like it was a chore. 

I pause, unkillable? What's unkillable? Peter sighed, looking at me. 

I shrug, 

“I’m curious, what’s unkillable?” I say, turning to look at Damon. 

He sighs, we all are sighing a lot.

“Klaus. He’s an original. I told you about them.” 

“Yeah, first-ever vampires. Really old, there's like a family of them, about seven of them or something close to that. Impossible to kill, or so it says.” 

“They are impossible to kill. And it seems you did research.” Damon says, impressed. 

“Well, yeah, that’s what I’m good at,” I tell him. 

“Well, one of them, named Klaus, strolled into town and is after Elena. He wants to kill her for a ritual or something. I need help distracting him so I can get Elena out of town and as far away from him as I can.” 

I thought about it. 

“What separates Klaus from the other originals?”

“Hmm, nothing,” Damon says, too quickly.

I just gave him a look, _you-really-expect-me-to-believe-that_. 

He looks away, 

“He’s a vampire for now.” 

Huh, you could change out of being a vampire, I thought the only other route was like death, but for real this time. 

“But he was born a werewolf.” 

_I freeze. I hear Peter freeze._ No fucking way. **No fucking way!** I look directly at Peter; my eyes must look crazy. Damon was saying something but heck if I could hear him. This Klaus guy **was like me** , okay _not exactly_ but like sort of. I have to meet him. Safely, but I _have to_. 

“Okay, I’m in,” I say, interrupting Damon, who looks shocked. 

“I’ll distract him, with Peter, while you go do whatever with Elena,” I tell him. 

Peter walks forward, 

“Why do you always assume I’ll go along with your plans.” 

I smile, 

“Cause my plans are awesome. And you love me.” I say with my hands in a praying gesture. 

Peter sighs and looks to Damon,

“What does the ritual do?” 

I pause, oh yeah, I forgot to ask. 

“He’s only a vampire at the moment. If he kills Elena and a few other people, he can become a werewolf again, and then he becomes the hybrid again. And that won’t be good for anyone. Including you, since you’re a werewolf, he might kill you or recruit you.”

Hm. _Hmmmmmmmmm_. That’s a _bit_ of a problem. I still _want_ to talk to him, more like I _need_ to. But I don’t know if I can mention being a hybrid because he’s not one at the moment. It might spur him into killing Elena, or he could kill me for rubbing salt in the wound. Well crap. I guess I could meet him, and still distract him before I, I don’t know. I’ll figure it out later. 

“What's Bonnie and Stefan doing about this. I doubt they're just sitting back and relaxing.” I ask because he didn’t mention them yet. 

“Oh, there trying to come up with a plan but mines better.” 

I laugh, that's just so Damon. 

“Ok, I’m in though I don’t know how well we can keep him occupied or for how long. As much as I like Elena, I’m not dying, and it’s not happening today. I need to be up and not recovering from a full moon. Plus I have to talk with Peter a bit. So another day. But I’ll do it.” I tell him. 

He nods, he just looks generally surprised that I even agreed and so fast and willingly. 

“Right. I’ll get your number from Stefan and text when and where he is when I find him.” 

I nod as Damon vamp’s out of here. 

“Well, that was a surprisingly good chat,” I tell Peter. 

“You are an idiot,” Peter says as he rubs his brow and walks into the house.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo Klaus is here, I moving things up, diverging from cannon timeline because its to slow for little ole me and my story. But get ready for the next chapter things will be getting interesting.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you liked it.


	20. I'm A Freaking Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles single-handedly solves Klaus' problem and has a solution to Elena not dying. What can this guy not do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I love this story. I have so many good ideas. 
> 
> Also, I wish my mind would stop giving me nightmares about school, I keep waking up stressed and frantic. Ugh. 
> 
> Stiles is a genius literally in this chapter, he slove two seasons in his brain in like 6 hours time. I want things to move but actually make sense and this is how I'm doing it. It'll be good trust me.

* * *

 

Peter POV: 

 

* * *

 

“You really are stupid sometimes Stiles. Why agree so damn quickly, first we don’t know all the facts. As much as Klaus sounds to be something like you how do you know Damon’s not lying. You should’ve said you’ll think about it.” I tell him sighing, though it seems to be going on deaf ears as he's just standing there smiling.

But he seems to have heard me, multitasking probably. 

He sighs losing the smile, 

“I can go alone.” 

He says but he doesn’t look like that's what he wants to do, and no matter how annoying this all is, I should’ve expected this sooner or later. 

“No. That is not happening. I’ll come but next time we make decisions together, huh.” 

Stiles nods, 

“Yeah sorry.” 

“It’s fine. Stop looking so sad. You’re going to meet someone like you. Do you have a plan, and if its to just tell him what you are I’m punching you in the face. I can only take so much stupidity.” I tell Stiles plainly. 

Because honestly, he’s smarter. 

Stiles gives me a face, 

“Duh. I’m not stupid. I’m sure he can figure out I'm a werewolf. But until he’s a hybrid I’m not saying anything. That also leaves us to figure out how to turn him into a hybrid without killing Elena.” He says. 

I’m confused, 

“You want him to become a hybrid? Didn’t Damon say it was a bad thing or something.” I ask, I don’t get helping him, though there are advantages of helping someone really powerful. 

“Well, I feel telling him that I’m a hybrid while he’s not is a punch to the gut, and we’re trying for friendship here. And if he’s so dangerous we don’t just search how to help him, but how to kill him. As a countermeasure only though. I’m not going to take Damon’s word for everything. Though I think we should tell him what you are. If you don’t mind, that is.” 

“Why?” I ask truly not following his thought process now, I was losing it but now he’s completely lost to me. 

“Well it will establish trust, he may let slip that your a werewolf to Damon and them but he’ll see we didn’t trust others and we are trusting him, a little mind manipulation. And it would be nice if and when Damon annoys you you could punch him in the face, no holds barred.” He says while winking for the last bit. 

He’s too smart, how does he think so far ahead, Scott McCall was a true fool. And the wrong choice to bite, true alpha or not, Stiles is definitely the better wolf. 

“Alright fine you’re plan is fine, let's do it in two days though. You will research and sleep and I will buy new furniture, sleep and do my own digging. Call your boss and say you can’t make it for the week.” I tell him as I walk upstairs to go to sleep. 

Stiles says 

“Okay yeah,” softly and also follows me upstairs though I doubt he’s going to sleep right now. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles POV:

 

* * *

I’m literally knee-deep in research when I get a text from Bonnie. 

> Bonnie:  _ uh stiles damon is asking stefan for your phone number he said you said it was okay? What’s going on? _
> 
> Stiles:  _ Oh yeah no problem give it to him he needs to send me something.  _

I text leaving the whole Klaus plan out of it. As much as I like Bonnie and the group, our idea of the moral ground is quite different and I don’t need another Scott fight. 

> Bonnie: _ Stiles talking to Damon is stupid you know he’s not a good person. Actually he’s quite a bad person. You should be smarter.  _

I glare at my phone, I’m not the greatest person, either. This is why peeps with high morals don’t mix well with me. I mean from my friends it’s quite easy to see. Peter is a realist he can obviously see the importance of not killing and killing. Damon also seems like that type of person. Maybe it's a bit cynical but that’s the world. 

> Stiles: _ I know what I’m doing Bonnie. Anyway could you tell Stefan i want him to give Damon my number please. 🙏🏻  _

I don’t get a text back, damn maybe she’s angry. But then my phone dings but it's not Bonnie. It’s Damon.

> Damon:  _ Thank you Stiles, anyway when is a good time for us to get our plan rolling?  _
> 
> Stiles: _In two days, I need sleep and Peter says two days will be good._
> 
> Damon: _So you’re bringing your “human” friend. Is that wise?_
> 
> Stiles:  _ Damon shut up. He’s human. Alright I’ll tell you in the future when he wants to but leave it at human alright.  _
> 
> Damon:  _ sir yes sir. In two days I’ll text you where he is or is gonna be. I’ll send a picture as well and when you see him text me so I can start moving Elena. _
> 
> Stiles: _okay its a plan._

 

* * *

 

I text one last text and go back into research. I found out a lot about the originals. And I’ve been researching into spells, old spells, and I think I know of the spell Klaus is gonna use. I know it seems fast to get to this point but. With what Damon told about the spell and how Elena is a part of it I’m putting the pieces together. 

But there’s something weird about the spell if this is it. Like _I feel like there’s a catch._ And knowing and old spell there probably is one. Hmm. If Klaus kills Elena and a few other people, a vampire, and a werewolf. And does so under a certain moon or something he breaks the curse. But why Elena, why can’t it be another human? Wait Bonnie said Elena’s not human, what is she? 

 

* * *

>  
> 
> Stiles: _ Damon is Elena human.  _

I text at 6 in the morning the next day. Oh god, I’ve been up for so long. And it's so early, but vampires don’t sleep really, right? I never asked huh. 

> Damon: _ what? Stiles why are you up? But uh yeah she’s human.  _
> 
> Stiles:  _ But Bonnie said she was kinda human, whats that mean?  _
> 
> Damon:...
> 
> Damon: _ Fine shes a doppelgänger.  _

 

* * *

 

Oh, okay yeah I definitely found the right spell. _But something still isn’t right._ Hmm, I feel like this spell has a fail-safe but I can’t figure it out. What does Klaus gain, should the ritual work. He becomes a werewolf again. He’s a hybrid, stronger and more unkillable I assume. But he must gain something else. 

Hmmmmmmm. 

Wait! Vampires can make more vampires. But these werewolves can't make more werewolves unless they have babies or something, right. So can he make more werewolves, **no** that’s not dangerous enough… **oh my God,** he can make more hybrids. I wonder if he has a hold over them, he _must,_ no evil and somewhat sane person would create more people who could potentially kill him in betrayal. 

So being able to make more hybrids would scare, well anyone. Hell, it scares me. But that must be the fail-safe. Klaus being a hybrid sucks for his foes  _ but  _ it’s not as bad as him being able to build an army.

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. 

Maybe... it’s a _two-step spell_! That would mean you would need Elena to be alive, she needs to survive the first spell because if she dies the second spell will be impossible to do unless another doppelgänger appears. 

_Wow,_ that’s impressive spell work, of course, this is all theory until I can confirm it. But now I can persuade Klaus to not completely kill Elena. Well, that’s good enough. I can make him a hybrid again and I can save Elena. I need to sleep now. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles passed out into oblivion for 7 hours.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Stiles and Klaus to be 'friends', I don't know how close or how loose yet but friends nonetheless. And I feel Stiles is smart enough he could actually figure this all out if he has enough information. And he does at this point. 
> 
> I really like this chapter. 
> 
> So enjoy.


	21. Plans With Stiles Always Leads To Getting Punched In The Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter recap Stiles' great idea, and then the time comes to meet with Klaus.
> 
> Though Damon's plan just keeps falling apart, one thing after another, and it's not even all Stiles' fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here for a third time today, wow, so much writing.  
> I legit wrote like 5,000 words alone today.  
> Wow.  
> I've just been in the mood, and my brain has been working like non-stop with this story so yay.  
> I really do love this story. 
> 
> Anyway, things are moving along and cool things happen in this chapter especially towards the end, I laughed writing it.

* * *

 

Stiles POV: 

 

* * *

 

When I woke up after my long seven hours of sleep, I feel like I fell into a coma in reality, but no, I was just sleeping. Peter didn’t wake me at all or feel sorry for me, or you know, check if I was dead. Great friendship there. But whatever. I told him what I figured out to get a second opinion, you know. He actually told me I was a genius. I was not expecting because I know I figured out a lot, but the praise is cool. I don’t know how to feel about it; no one really ever praises my intelligence, ever. I appreciate it, but I don’t know how to react, but it’s okay because Peter doesn’t expect anything. 

Anyway, I told Peter what Damon told me, about how he’ll contact us in two days, rather one day and he’s going to send a picture of Klaus with a time and a place where he’s going to be so we can get the show on the road I guess. I was excited; I kind of still am thrilled. But the nerves have finally appeared. Like I’m excited because I get to meet someone like me, and I mean really like me. A hybrid, like what are the chances, obviously very slim chances, but they do apparently exist. But then I’m nervous because there is a good percent chance that I could die. Or Peter could die, or we could both die, or you know death, destruction, just dying in general, you know. 

I f he’s known for his murder sprees, which as much as I have a quivering moral ground, murder sprees are still murder sprees. Revenge is one thing, but killing for fun is a bit out of my range of forgiveness. Not that I have any right to forgive anyone about murder spree’s, with my own totaling quite a bit of death and destruction. But that’s a period we will leave behind us after I found the whole spell and bargaining chips and everything to work out a deal maybe. I continued my research in finding a way how to kill an original. I don’t plan on killing anyone, original or otherwise, but I need to feel safe because nothing ever goes entirely smooth for me. I mean, have you seen my life. 

And it’s not only me, In my stupid plans it’s Peter to end I owe him a lot already, and I don’t want to kill him, so we need to fail-safe, just to make sure everything goes smoothly. I’m not gonna tell anyone else about the murder weapon to kill an original. I’ll keep that to myself and probably Peter. But I will eventually, if everything goes smoothly, tell Klaus about the weapon that could kill him because it will give me more trust, and if I am friends with him at this point, I won’t need it anymore. Plans after plans after plans to make sure everything goes perfectly. Or as close to perfect as I could ever achieve.

 

* * *

 

One day later…

> **Damon:** _Alright, Stiles, it’s go time. I’ll send you a picture of Klaus now and he is in a bar just outside of town I’ll send you the address in a sec._
> 
> **Stiles:** _ OK we’re going to get into the car now.  _

 

Damon’s quickly after that sent a photo of Klaus. And he honestly looks more mundane than I thought he would look. I don’t know why I was expecting something scary I mean I know vampires and werewolves, and they all look normal  _ (I was going to say  _ **_supermodels,_ ** _ but I thought that might be weird for Stiles to say, so I cut it out, but I wanted you to hear it anyway) _ so why should this be any different. I showed Peter the photo; he sits next to me in the car. For someone who said they didn’t want food in the car, he’s awfully happy sitting there eating a bag of beef jerky. I didn’t even know he liked beef jerky. Peter looks well-rested and ready to go. He’s all dressed up, “mean-looking,” He's got like full leather jacket, sunglasses, dark clothing, sorta thing going on. I’m just dressed kind of casually compared to Peter. I’m just wearing dark blue jeans, some white sneakers, a plain T-shirt, My trusty flannel, and a sweatshirt. I mean, I kind of like how I always look. I tried to match Peters lately by going dark colors, but like I’m not going there for intimidation. Because I don’t intimidate people, I’m going there to show off my brain and to woo people with my knowledge and information gathering skills. No matter how much I change, I still look like a seventeen-year-old. No matter how supernatural I get, I always look harmless. 

 

* * *

 

Once Damon sends the directions, Peter puts it in his GPS, and off we go. I’m still getting jitters of nervousness, and my hand and knee shake from before I became a werewolf from my ADHD. But I’m doing pretty good. It would be a nightmare if Peter weren’t here. Because even though I look like a spaz right now, he kind of looks intimidating and someone to be taken seriously, so it’s all good. I think this is going to go great, hopefully, maybe, oh God, I hope so. 

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, in front of the bar. 

 

* * *

 

OK, nerves are still here, but they’re like hidden under my skin, so if you were aware wolf and smell me, you could probably smell how nervous I am, but if you’re just looking at me, I look totally fine. I look totally fine; I assure you I do. Peter pulled me out of the car because I did open the door, but I didn’t actually step out. He told me to calm down and shoved me forward into the bar. Thanks, Peter. I looked around, and I quickly spotted Klaus early on. He was sitting by the bar with a drink in his hand. I slowly just walked in and sat next to him, real smooth, Stiles, real smooth. Peter follows suit and sits down next to me, basically caging me in between him and Klaus great.

Klaus doesn’t say anything; the bartender looks at me, though. I have a babyface, and I am obviously not old enough to drink. He doesn’t even spare me a second glance looking at Peter and asking him what he wants to drink. Peter orders a drink, whiskey, or something. And you get me a Coke, yay me; I could use some liquor right now. But I don’t need it. I am fine. I turned to look at Klaus, Who was not ignoring me anymore. He was staring right at my face, oh boy. I smiled, well I try to smile, but I’m pretty sure it came out as a grimace. 

“Hi,” I said extremely awkwardly.

Peter could be heard sighing next to me, listen, I’m having a hard time right now. I took a giant deep breath and got in the game mode. I could be nervous later. 

Klaus didn’t look impressed, but he responded, 

“Hi,” h e said, somewhat skeptically. 

Well, now, how do I want to start this? I can’t just drop the bomb on him because that would be awkward and not a good thing to say in a bar full of people. And I don’t want to die so slow and steady then. 

 

* * *

 

Apparently, I was struggling too long, though, and Peter took up point in the conversation. 

“Can we talk to you more privately,” Peter says, and he points to a corner booth. 

Klaus rose an eyebrow, but he didn’t seem nervous or frightened, which, why would he. But he nodded and stood up and walked over to the booth that Peter pointed to. After that, we picked up our drinks and followed suit. Once we sat down, I started the rest of the talk. I was going to give him a little bit of truth and honesty to start everything off, and hopefully, they set him off, killing me. 

“Uh. So honestly, I was asked to come here by uh Damon.” 

I tell him to start off slow. And I’m slowly thinking the killing thing might actually happen with how angry because I got when I mentioned Damon, great. 

I hold up my hands before he can speak, 

“We were supposed to distract you. So you wouldn’t know what Damien was doing. And I’ll tell you what he’s doing if you listen to my whole point that I will eventually get across.“ 

I tell him, fully with somewhat awkward phrasing. 

“All right, but what I don’t understand is why you’re betraying Damien. I don’t know who you are and I didn’t see you when I went to go visit the Salvatore brothers and the rest of the gang. So who exactly are you?” He asked, still digesting the information that I dropped on them. 

Peter answered first, 

“That’s Stiles, and my name is Peter.” He says in way of introduction. 

I pipe up, 

“Damon told us you’re name was Klaus. We just moved to Mystic falls, so I don’t know anyone here well enough to consider not doing what they ask as betrayal, I mean being a distraction is sort of the same thing as bait, right, so like our lives weren’t put with much thought into it. So what did they really expect.” I said, being serious. 

“Anyway, I don’t mind Damon as much as the average person, I guess, you obviously feel differently. But I wouldn’t say we’re best buds. Peter’s my-“ 

Peter cut me off with a look that said we’re getting off-topic. 

“He’s trying to say we don’t like Damon, so screw him,” Peter says. 

“Hey! Hold I didn’t say that, just because you want to punch him in the face and you haven’t been able to doesn’t mean you can put words in my mouth.” I tell Peter, with fake anger.

I honestly can’t wait for Peter to punch Damon in the face, that’s going to be the best thing I’ve ever seen in my whole life. 

“But, yeah, screw his plan.“ I say to Klaus. 

“OK, one of you hates Damon and one of your kind of likes him, I guess. If you’re not here to distract me from something, what are you here for?” Klaus asks, he was pretty patient with us. 

Which thank God because we are not moving at top speeds with this conversation. 

“Well, I uh, I was going to propose proposition to you. Damon obviously doesn’t want you to kill Elena. I kind of like Elena too, so I don’t want her to die. So I came up with an actual idea rather than Damon’s  _ idea _ of a plan. Instead of stalling you and hiding Elena, as he wants. I was thinking of just figuring out what it was you needed so that you can become a hybrid again and to do it without killing her.” I say, smiling with trepidation. 

Klaus was slowly frowning throughout the whole time I was speaking. 

“You have a plan that would save Elena. How long did you start thinking of this if you don’t know them that well?” 

“Oh, I did tons of research for two days in preparation for this. I learned a lot of interesting stuff, and I figured out how to turn you into a hybrid. And I found out a little flaw in the spell, but I also found a solution, so no problem.” I said, smiling again. 

“A problem, with the spell? I didn’t see that there was one.” Klaus said. 

“Oh well yeah, it’s not a problem more like whoever made the spell placed a fail-safe should someone ever break it. Which was pretty smart, but I noticed it when I was researching, so I think we can get around it. We’ll need a few things, more research, some more time, but yeah, easy.” I tell Klaus honestly. 

“Alright. You want to work with me. What do you gain? Because don’t say you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart.” 

Klaus tells me, I laugh out loud.

“Uh, no. Whoever does things out of the goodness of their heart, right, no, I want information on a few things but nothing too much. Just about werewolves and hybrids and stuff. And Peter’s just my backup in case things went bad, or I was too stupid to talk right.” I continue my honesty.

I pause for a second and decide to go with the whole; I just became a werewolf help me, spiel. 

“Actually, I’m a werewolf. Newly, you know, made. And uh, I came here looking for information. And no one here knows anything useful. So I assumed you know things being one of the first-ever vampires. And your also a hybrid, which is cool.” I tell him. 

To think that there’s another person like me is the coolest thing ever. It also means I’m not alone even though we’re not exactly the same where the closest we can possibly get. 

“So you’re going to help me become a highbred again. Just for the information, you could ask another a werewolf. This isn’t adding up. I’m not stupid. And if you don’t tell me, I can always make you tell me.“ He said with a threat. 

Oh God, he just threatened me. Peter grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from Klaus. 

“It may sound fake, but sadly he’s telling the truth. He honestly only wants information. And I can’t fault him I’m going to someone who probably has all the information he could ever want. Which is you, unfortunately.“ Peter says he looks so done with everything we’ve only been here for like 20 minutes. 

Klaus was about to say something, but then my phone rings. I look startled more so than anyone else. 

“Uh, oh, hold on.” 

I grab my phone and sigh. 

“Oh wait it’s Bonnie I should take it, you can listen, hold on.”

I put the phone on speakerphone, but I told him to shush with my finger. Klaus looks surprised that I even put it on speakerphone in the first place, and Peter looked at me like I was stupid. I was stupid because obviously, they both have supernatural hearing, but I did not realize that at the moment. 

Bonnie’s voice filters through, 

“Stiles, are you there? Listen, Damon just told us his stupid plan, and Elena feels so bad that you guys are dealing with Klaus all by yourself. Stefan and Elena are coming to you. Just don’t die, okay. Hello?” 

“Oh yeah, hi, Bonnie. Peter and I are fine. We’re not in trouble. Oh, you don’t have to come.” 

“Stiles, you don’t have to pretend, they’re already on their way there. They’re like 15 minutes out. I’ll hang up; now they’ll be there soon, OK. Bye.” 

And Bonnie hangs up the phone, leaving me just staring at it and confusion. I look at Peter in panic; we didn’t want them to find out so quickly that we weren’t you know on their side entirely. I look at Klaus, regretting asking him this. 

“Can you pretend to hate us for a bit. Uh like, let's go outside, and we can fake fight, you know, keep up the act.” Peter just frowns and sighs while massaging his temples. Klaus frowns at my suggestion but also gets up to head outside, which, okay, this is happening. We all get outside before Stefan and Elena gets here. I don’t know how to fake fight. 

I look at Peter for help, and I see him clock Klaus in the face. He must’ve done it with all his strength to because close falls on the floor with a bloody nose. And I am just freaking out because what the hell! 

“Peter, what the hell!” I tell him as Klaus gets off the floor looking pissed. 

Peter just smirks and says, 

“What you wanted it to be a fight, there had to be some blood.”

_Okay, maybe Peter is insane, and I just got this all wrong because_ he looks way too happy in the face of imminent death. Imminent death for both of us. Peter, what the hell! Of course, Klaus doesn’t let Peter get away with that and punches him in the face twice, but surprisingly, Peter doesn’t fall to the floor, but there is blood everywhere. Oh my God, I think I’m going to puke. 

“Okay, Stiles does not want to get punched, so I’m not going to hit anyone, and I hope no one hit's me. This is supposed to be fake fighting guys.“ I say as Peter looks like he wants to punch Klaus again. 

But I grabbed his shoulder so he doesn’t go and do it again because this will not turn out well. Klaus stops and sighs.

“Fine, truce. We need to talk another time, though. How do I contact you?"

“Oh, we live on Pinewood drive. You know back in towards the town. Just stop by.” 

Peter smacks me on the back of the head for telling him where we live but, no other vampires except for Damon know where we live. And also no one else has been invited into our house. So we could talk without interruptions. 

At least I thought it was okay. But maybe it wasn’t so smart. We don’t even have to invite them, and we could just set up a meeting place somewhere else. Klaus nods just as Stefan pulls up with Elena, who rushes out of the car, running up to us. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?
> 
> I'm gonna have to watch some originals to refresh my Klaus voice, it's barely there, and I'm not exactly happy with it. But it will improve. I really like these last few chapters though. 
> 
> The 'fake fight' is probably my favorite thing ever. 
> 
> (update this chapter is my longest yet, 8 pages, wtf is wrong with me.


	22. Don't Invite Just Anyone In Stiles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan and Elena come crashing in. 
> 
> Things escalate. 
> 
> People get into fights. 
> 
> Stiles is a sarcastic boy with a plan. 
> 
> Things as usual then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dumb ass didn't realize I hadn't posted this chapter, I wrote it like a week ago and was just sitting on it. 
> 
> Yep. Welp. 
> 
> Anyway, I have a psychology exam in a few hours, barely studied. And I'm taking my first swimming class of the semester. (I know how to swim, I need an easy A) And I just on my computer listening to country music like a loser. 
> 
> Ah, school life is back. And it's like I never had a break. 
> 
> You know I feel sooo dumb because I overslept on Thursday and missed my classes. And I overslept on Tuesday and missed one class. And it's only one week into the new semester. I hate this all!!!

* * *

 

Stiles POV: 

 

* * *

 

Stefan and Elena jump out of the car and run up between Klaus and Peter, and I. Stefan vamps out and attacks Klaus, but is seriously no match like Peter is way stronger than vampires damn. Is it because he’s a different kind of werewolf. I look to see Klaus slam Stefan into the ground, and I decided to walk up and punch Klaus, I tell Peter to grab Stefan and Elena, and I point to their car. 

Klaus doges my next punch and pushes me to the floor, I’m not using any real strength, and thankfully, I think he’s realized that. He’s constantly frowning at me like I’m a weirdo though, though I guess to him I am because he doesn’t know me and I’m friendly and playing tricks on my 'supposed' friends. 

Anyway once I see Peter in the car with Stefan and Elena I see him driving away as he tosses his keys at me, somehow I freaking catch it, go me, and they disappear down the road. 

“Well, that was a lot.” 

I say to Klaus,

“Oh, and sorry about Peter. He’s a little crazy at times, but aren’t we all.” 

I smile in Klaus’ direction. 

“You are a peculiar person, Stiles.” 

I nod, 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

Klaus grabs the keys from my hands,

“Ah, no, that’s Peter's car; he hates when people drive it other than him, though, in this situation, it’s an exception, but hey! …” 

I see him unlock the car and get into it, at least he didn’t sit in the driver's seat Peter might actually punch him, with real anger. I ran and hopped into the driver’s seat, and Klaus handed me the keys, 

“Take us to your house; we will talk now. I want to know more about your research on the spell.” 

I start the car, 

“Ok, but we're not going into the house without Peter, so you have to hide while I drive to go get Peter, then we’ll all talk. I don’t need Damon showing up later and seeing or hearing you anywhere near my house.” 

I tell him as I drive to Damon’s house, he never explicitly told me where he lived it's more that I figured if he stalks me, I could stalk him, I mean fair is fair, right?

“Why keep everyone in the dark?”

Klaus asks I look at him for a second, 

“You have a bit of a reputation for not being ‘good.’ But my morals have shifted in the last few years, and morals seem to be more opinionated than actual fact. I’d prefer if they didn’t know, one because they don’t want you to be a hybrid so if I tell them differently then it will cause conflict, and secondly, Peter and I would rather not get too involved, we just walked out of one hell hole and into another. We don’t really want to stay here forever; just until I finish school, then we are gone.” 

I pulled to a stop a little ways away from Stefan’s place. 

“If you don’t mind waiting here, once I get Peter, I’ll come to pick you up.” 

Klaus gives me a weird look and steps out. 

I yell

“I’ll be back.”(heehee)*

And drive over to Stefans, when I pull up I see Peter and Stefan outside with Damon, Elena, and Bonnie.

 

* * *

 

I jump out of the car and walk up; they seemed to be arguing about something. 

“Stiles! Your okay!”

Bonnie runs up to me checking me for injuries, 

“Yeah, I told you we were handling it.” 

I look at Peter, he’s definitely healed by now, but he didn’t wipe the blood away, keeping up pretenses and all. 

“How did you get away unscathed, even your Peter came out bloody and so did Stefan?” 

Damon says. I looked at myself, and the only blood on my body was probably some of Peter’s and Klaus’ when he pushed me. 

“I’m not a fighter. I talked my way out and then just speed away in the car. Just cause you all to like to bleed all over the place. Don’t expect the same from me.” 

I tell Damon and everyone else. Elena looked at me weird, 

“He just let you go after you guys got into a fight with him?” 

I shrugged, 

“We didn’t tell him who we were working with, we were told to distract him, we were talking originally, then he heard the phone call, and it turned out less friendly talking and more Peter getting punched in the face. We were good; you messed up the plan.” 

I say, pointing to Elena and Damon. I leaned against Peter and glared; we did exactly as they asked as far as they need to know. Damon glared, and Elena also looked upset. It was the truth. 

“Anyway, Peter needs some ice, and I want to relax, so we're going, since we're not needed, Bye,” 

I said as I walked back to the car, but I got in shotgun because it is Peter's car. I tossed the keys to Peter once he was inside.

_Damon looked like he was going to say something, but Peter just pulled away, even when Damon actually started to talk, Peter ignored him and kept going. Their feud was hilarious, and I was enjoying every second of watching it._

 

* * *

 

Before Peter drove too far, I stopped him, 

“Wait, turn up here.”

I pointed to a side road, Peter did no questions asked and stopped once he saw why I told him to drive over here. 

“Why? Just why?” 

He looked at me as Klaus walked over. 

“We needed to talk, and he sat in the car when I got in earlier,” 

I say, feeling guilty because Peter did ask to make decisions with him, and I have not been doing that at all. 

“Fine,”

Is all he says as Klaus opens the door and gets in,

"Gentlemen.” 

He says in his accented voice. 

Peter just pulls away, and I nod to him. But he continues,

“I am curious, what are you?” 

I look at him, 

“I said I’m a werewolf.”

I say confused, did he have a bad memory? 

“No, not you.” 

Oh, yeah, right. I look at Peter who sighs, 

“I’m a werewolf.” 

Klaus looks surprised, 

“Really? Why didn’t you say before? And why can’t you ask him all your questions?” 

He says the last bit to me. 

Peter tells me to explain, with a look. I've gotten so good at reading his face. I mean, that's 90% of how he talks to me, so I had to learn at some point, or this 'pack' thing wouldn't work so well. Well, if we are pack-pack. I mean, I didn't really talk much about it with Peter. Okay, I am getting sidetracked. 

So I turn in the seat and look at Klaus, 

“Well, you know I’m a werewolf right, well Peter is as well, but he’s different. He has full control of the shift and can’t fully transform into a wolf, as I can. He’s a werewolf but a different kind.” 

I tell him. 

Klaus, for his part, is entirely shocked, he’s quiet for the rest of the ride up until we get to the house Peter opens the door and walks in. 

“You know you have to invite me in.” 

I look at him, oh, right. 

“Well come i- ow,”

I say, as Peter smacks my head and glares. 

“Well, if you didn’t want him to come in, why’d we drive him here?”

I asked Peter while rubbing my head; Peter’s a big boy, he could’ve kicked Klaus out or drove us somewhere else. Just cause he goes along with my suggestions doesn't mean he can hit me every time I do something annoying. If so, no matter how much I heal, werewolf or no, I'd have a permanent bump on the back of my head. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to procrastinate and write when I should be sleeping and studying. 
> 
> I hope you liked it, and in the next chapter, we'll see what happens between Klaus, Peter, and Stiles. 
> 
> <3
> 
>  
> 
> *I heard every time I read this while editing, in Terminators voice.


	23. Hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Klaus talk about the spell, Peter's just done. And damn it Elena and your good nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter I'll post till after the 24.
> 
> My old English teacher gave me an opportunity to write in a literary magazine, and I want to do it but it will also take all my concentration. So that being said I will only be working on that until it's done since it's hard and poetry. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway I decided to just post this chapter and the ending was kinda a last-minute thought but I think it will be fun and it will finally give Peter the chance to punch Damon in the face, as everyone wants to happen. 
> 
> Happy Readings!

* * *

 

Stiles POV:

 

* * *

 

After some arguing with our eyes, Peter and I finally agreed to just let Klaus come in. 

Though Peter just said, 

“Come in,”  and walked into the house. 

Klaus followed, and then I walked in and closed the door behind myself. It was awkward for a few minutes while Peter just cleaned the blood off himself. I looked down at myself, but I wasn’t too worried about it, I don’t faint at the sight of blood, of injures with lots of blood, maybe but not just blood. Klaus sat on the new couch like he lives here and waiting for us to settle. After two minutes, I just walk upstairs to get my research because awkward.

I make sure only to bring half of it down, just the spell and the flaw, I know how to fix it I just need ideas from Klaus himself because I don’t know too many ways to fake kill people, the supernatural way at least,  _ if I ever needed to fake my death easy _ . When I came back down, Peter had finally sat down, but he brought out his laptop and was doing something, probably just ignoring Klaus, but at least he pretended. I placed my notes down on the table, and I sat next to Peter. 

“Okay, so here what I found out. I want to run a few things by you first before I get into explaining everything.” 

Klaus nodded, signaling me to continue, I took a big breath and just went for it. 

“Okay, so first, the spell; is this the one? Because if not, everything else I have to say is pointless.” 

I tell him and hand him a draft of my basic understanding of the spell to turn him into a hybrid. Klaus looks it over, reading every word, I want to say I was waiting patiently, but my knee was bouncing out of habit. Peter was also watching at this point computer forgotten. 

“So, is it the right spell?” I ask. 

Klaus looks up, 

“Yes, this is the spell that took my wolf powers from me. I hardly believe that it only took you a few days to find all this information out, I know a few witches I’ve hired that you quickly put them to shame. Your information is top-notch as well. But I’ve yet to see this flaw that you mentioned earlier.”

Klaus tells me. I nod, I didn't exactly write it down. 

”No, well, it's a small problem, but if I didn't find it, it would probably lead to bad things later. Okay, so I figured break the spell you turn into a hybrid.” I ask, looking for confirmation that I'm right. 

Klaus nodded his head, telling me to continue. 

”And for the spell, you need a vampire, a werewolf and a Doppelganger. To die or something like that, right?” 

I ask again, and he nods while gesturing ’about right’ with his hand. 

”Right well, the spell as it is now will turn you into a hybrid no problem. But I have to confirm this because it's all hypothesis’ at this point. But when you were a hybrid before, did you have the ability to make more, like how a vampire can change a human with a bite or whatever it is you do?” I ask because, honestly, no vampire has been so forthcoming with information in this town. 

”Yes, I could. And to turn a human, you have to feed it some of our blood and then kill them, and they wake up a vampire.”

 

* * *

 

Klaus looked confused at me. I don't know if, from my lack of knowledge or from the face I made, when he said ’feed blood’ because blood is blood and ugh, I’ve never been more glad to be a werewolf. 

”Oh, cool, I guess. I don't really know if I wanted to know that.” I said, frowning still partially disgusted. 

”Well anyway, if you kill Elena in the spell, you won't be able to make more hybrids. Because you need a witch to perform a second spell in which you need to kill Elena in to become a hybrid. But I thought if in the end, she had to die anyway, she could just turn into a vampire right and she’d live through it. But I don't know how she's supposed to survive the first time because she can't be a vampire for the second spell.” said in a sort of rushed jumble of words. 

Klaus thought about what I said because he didn't speak right away. 

Then stood up suddenly, 

”My mother still harms me even now, after a thousand years. Did she really hates me so?”

He says, looking off; I'm smart enough to know that that wasn't a question, I or really anyone could answer. He turned back to me, 

”What do you want to know? A fair trade, since the information was useful.”

 

* * *

 

I paused, uh, I, uh…

”No, uh, once you become a hybrid.”

I tried to stress. Peter sighed. 

” Why? I said I’d answer any questions.”

I don't know what to say. 

But Peter to the rescue, as usual, 

”He wants to ask you one question really, but he only wasn't to talk about it when you become a hybrid. So now you have your information and your good to go.” 

A quiet, almost non-existent whispered, 

”So leave,”  was heard by everyone in the room, supernatural hearing, and all you know. 

I laughed at Peter, blatant hate for all Vampires we’ve met thus far. It’s not that he really hated them, I think at least, but he was more sarcastic than me most of the time, and that's saying something. Klaus looked at the new clock on the wall, only to find that we never set the clock, so it wasn’t actually doing anything. 

 

* * *

Klaus looks confused about me not wanting him to ask for information, but he picks up one of my research papers and writes his number on it. Just as he’s about to say something, there’s a knock on the door. I pause, but I move to answer it, not thinking. I open the door to Damon and Elena.  _ They had come to apologize, but that all changed when they saw Klaus. I’m so dumb, but then Klaus or Peter didn’t stop me, so this is all our fault. _

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y'all another time.


	24. What The Fuck! x2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation happens, between Stiles, Peter, Klaus and Elena, Damon. 
> 
> And something funky happens at the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote that poem in one day. And I had spare time. 
> 
> Also the end of this chapter, oh boy, I have no idea what happened. But we will be seeing the beacon hills gang again, but not for a while.
> 
> I doubt even in this book. I have a lot planned for book 3 even though this is far from over.

* * *

 

Stiles POV:

 

* * *

 

“What the hell is this?” Damon asks, standing in the doorway. 

Elena was pushed behind him as she said 

“K-Klaus?” at the same time. 

I sighed,

“Fuck,” I mumbled. 

And I see Klaus walk up behind me, and he put his arm on my shoulder.

“Elena, love so nice to see you. Damon, not so much.” 

I sighed great, just great. 

“Listen, Klaus just leaves; we're done here, right?” 

I bodily push Klaus outside past Damon and Elena, who move out of the way. I turned to walk back into the house when Damon punches me in the face. So hard, I fall to the floor. I have blood dripping out of my nose, and I think he broke my nose, fuck that hurt. I say as much, and I look up to Damon saying something, 

“You betrayed us; you're working with him! Was you being an idiot an ac-”

And I see Peter punch Damon so hard he flies off the porch and down into the driveway, just missing the car.

I’m kind of dumbfounded, and my face is healing, but I’m still a little dazed from the pain. Klaus can be heard laughing while Elena is screaming Damon’s name. I slowly stood with Peter’s help, and we high fived for punching Damon.

“Listen, I didn’t betray you; we didn’t have trust to being with. And I am helping you. So punching me was not necessary, asshole.”  I said, wiping away the blood. 

Damon stands and just yells, 

“There’s no fucking way your human.” 

Peter gave his version of _‘bitch face,’_ and I watched Klaus’ reaction, it seemed the little mind game worked. Not that we’ve been saying anything but helpful stuff to him, but trust is hard-gained by anyone. Probably more so by him.

I wipe the blood off and push my nose back into place. Ugh gross. 

“Listen I didn’t betray you, you put us as bait did you really think we’d risk our lives for your dumb plan? We do want to live, you know.” I tell Damon like he's the idiot.

“So, you’re working with him to kill me!?” Elena says. 

“No. I made a better plan. And anyway, did you think hanging around vampires weren’t going to get you killed at some point, honestly.” 

I sighed Klaus enters the conversation, 

“Elena love, you should be thanking Stiles for plans have changed, I’m not going to kill you.” 

Elena was shocked, as was Damon. 

“You’re not?” Elena asks. 

“You want him to?” I sarcastically asked her. 

She glared at me and said,

“No, but I thought you had to.”

“Well, times change, love, Stiles single-handedly proved witches are untrustworthy idiots, and I can get better results with a kid barely out of high school.” 

He said, putting his arm around my shoulder again. I smirked and let him. Honestly, screw Damon at the moment, I have nothing against Elena really, but she is oblivious to a lot, and her morals seem on par with Scott’s.

“Well, as lovely as this has been, Stiles has school tomorrow; I have stuff to do, and I’m sure Klaus has stuff to figure out as well. So everyone go home.” Peter says, pulling me with him into the house. 

I waved to Klaus because, as I thought, Peter just shut the door in their faces. 

 

* * *

 

…………..…………………………………………………….

 

* * *

 

**_A few months after Stiles leftBeacon Hills, sometime in the future of these events above._ **

 

* * *

 

Deaton POV: 

 

* * *

 

Scott has been acting very gloomy for the past month or so. At first, I thought he was having trouble with love, but I didn’t know who he was dating at the time, so I didn’t know how to help. And then, when I figured out who he was dating and how it was going good, I didn’t know what was wrong with him. Today in the shop, he’s just standing there sadly, sweeping some dog hair off the floor. I finally had enough, and I wanted to know what was wrong, so I asked. 

“Scott is everything alright with you, I couldn’t help but notice you’ve been down for a while. Is everyone alright?” I ask, sincerely. 

I do care for the kid. He’s almost like a son to me, and he’s quite a good veterinarian if I do say so myself.

“Sorry, doc, it’s just Stiles,” Scott says sadness in his voice. 

Hmm, I haven’t seen him around in a long time, did they fight, ahh teenage drama. 

“You know you could just go see him, apologize even if it wasn’t your fault, he does a lot. And he’s probably too proud to come over first.”

Stiles is the smarter one, I would’ve assumed he would’ve already come over and made up, but sometimes Scott does dumb things, and he might’ve actually pissed Stiles off so maybe Scott just need someone to tell him to go in the right direction and I’ll gladly do that. 

Scott just sighed, 

“I can’t Stiles moved somewhere, and he won’t answer my phone calls or emails.” 

Stiles moved? 

“Sheriff Stilinski quit and moved somewhere else? I didn’t hear about it.“ 

Scott shook his head, 

“No, Stiles’ father is still here. Stiles ran away with Peter.”

I paused, 

“Hale? He ran away with Peter Hale? Wasn’t he still in Eichen house?” 

What exactly happened these past few months. I was only gone for a week and a half. 

“No, apparently he escaped during the power outage that Kira caused by accident.”

Oh well, that was a disaster. Having to round up all those criminally crazy insane  _ monsters _ . 

“His father’s fine with that?” 

I can’t imagine that he is.

“No, Stiles, dad is pissed, but I think he’s still in shock because Stiles is a werewolf; I mean, I’m still in shock. Did you know there were different kinds of werewolves?”

_**Oh no.** **He inherited it.**_ I didn’t think the mutation would pass down. 

Scott kept talking, 

“Apparently he has yellow eyes even if he killed someone, Theo said he did, but I don’t know what to believe since Stiles said he did it in self-defense, but he murdered someone, and he tortured Theo with Peter.” 

Peter Hale must’ve known about the mutation and is exploiting Stiles, I should’ve watched more carefully. But he seemed so normal, so human…

 

* * *

 

Someone else’s POV: 

 

* * *

 

_ Deaton had a misconception about Stiles and his wolf. _

_ His mother was, in fact, a werewolf. Like Stiles had thought. However, she got sick. And in a one in one billion chance, she got a disease that affected her werewolf side, and it couldn’t be cured. She did not have frontotemporal dementia, but a werewolf disease that had similar circumstances. It made her more hostile and more aggressive, and she was slowly going crazy. Deaton didn’t know that there were two types of werewolves.  _

_ He still doesn’t know as he’s only encountered Scott’s breed. He had thought that Mrs. Stilinski was one-of-a-kind, and it was a mutation of Scott’s kind of werewolf. He didn’t tell anyone he did this, but he slowly poisoned her until she had died of her disease. He had killed Stiles’ mother out of confusion. He now fears that Stiles has the same disease as his mother and that Peter Hale is using him since he knows what’s happening since Peter Hale was alive and happened to witness one of stiles’ mother's rampage when he was younger.  _

**_And now in his mind, he is now convinced that he needs to kill Stiles._ **

**_I wonder what will happen now….._ **

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?


	25. Peter's Always Been Conniving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles heads back to school the next day.
> 
> And Peter sets out to do some bad things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I keep writing chapters for the future book, because I have so many ideas, but I need to stop because what I write now could change it and then I'd have to scrap them and ughhhhh.
> 
> Anyway, I'm reading this really good harry potter fanfic on wattpad, it's called Brave, and I fucken love it. I also love the author. You should check her out, @kmbell92. So many cool stories and it's like Goals, but I'm fine where I'm at, for the moment. 
> 
> Anywho carry on, and enjoy:

* * *

 

 Someone Else's POV:  


* * *

 

To say things were awkward the next school day was an understatement. Peter dropped Stiles off because he also had to leave pretty early in the morning. When Stiles got to school the Mystic Falls gang couldn’t exactly confront him in class but they definitely got around to it when class was over. 

Stiles was really good at avoiding them but since he had to walk home, he can’t avoid them forever. Especially since he can’t outrun a vampire. So once the school day was over he got surrounded and thoroughly questioned. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles' POV:

 

* * *

I stopped running away when both Damon and Stefan were standing in front of me, having vamp'd so that they were in front of me, to block me from running away. 

I sighed loudly, 

“What?” 

The rest of the group caught up.

And it was Bonnie that answered,

“You’re working with Klaus!” 

“So? I saved Elena. I mean isn’t that what you wanted?” I ask Damon mainly but it was at every one. 

Damon folds his arms, 

“And how exactly did you do that? Because you seemed pretty chummy with Klaus.” 

I groan, why can’t people just mind their own business. 

“I used my brain, and I figured out something he wanted and I gave it to him and in return, he won’t kill Elena. Shouldn’t you be happy?”

“I would be happy but I don’t believe it. He was so hell-bent on killing Elena and then you offer him a new deal that he won’t kill her, somethings wrong here. Do you honestly think we’re that stupid?”  Damon asks.  

“Well-“ 

I let that hanging because I was annoyed and my sass was coming out to play. 

“And you never answered why you helped him, don’t say Elena. Maybe that’s part of the reason but there’s more.” Stefan asks stopping me from riling up Damon. 

“And what makes you think I’ll tell you why?“ I ask. 

Damon moved forward,

“I can make you tell me anything, torture, drain you of vervain, the possibilities are endless.” 

I laughed, 

“Oh trust me I’ve been through worse. And how exactly were you going to capture me? I know I don’t look it, but I am a werewolf. Yellow eyes and all. Grrrr.” I fake growled to make my point. 

“Stiles, why did you change suddenly? Did Klaus get you?” Bonnie asks, and she truly believes what she’s saying. 

But I just give her a look,

“Really? I don’t know what perception you all had of me but I’m not a very nice person. I’m not a-a mur … I’m not evil, but I’ve done bad things. Just because I’m a high school student doesn’t mean I haven’t seen shit, I probably have seen more supernatural shit than I need to ever see to last a lifetime. So no I didn’t suddenly change, I was being polite before. Then I get interrogated every single day because I don’t agree with everyone else’s ideas. We have had enough. Everyone has things that are personal and they don’t want to tell everyone. So why am I talking to Klaus and why am I helping him it’s personal and I’m not sharing it with you. If you figure it out, go you, otherwise don’t talk to me anymore, I'm out of school in less than a month I honestly am done with this place already. I hope Klaus just becomes a hybrid and I could just leave already.” I said shutting everybody up for a second. 

“Wait, you’re still helping him become a hybrid?” Elena asks. 

And Damon also caught on, 

“I thought you said Elena wasn’t going to die. I know she  _ has _ to die for the spell so are you just prolonging it or something.“ 

I sighed, “Why don’t you just ask Klaus? I mean he’s going to perform the spell. And he’s the one you’re mad at!” 

“But you’re working with him!” Elena says. 

“Yes, because other people need things. I need something from him so I’m working with him for it. I don’t see the downside to this you’re not gonna die. I was helping you and I was serious. Damon put me up to be the bait and I still am helping you. Just because you don’t agree with Klaus’ moral whatever, doesn’t mean I share the same opinions. I’m not so quick to judge. So you can all seriously fuck off!” I finish trying to leave. 

I was getting pissed off. And I felt my eyes getting hotter. I did not need my eyes going purple and fucking even more shit up. I started to text Peter:

> **Stlles** : please pick me up, they surrounded me. I can’t get away. 
> 
> **Peter** : ugh I really hate them, are you sure I can’t kill a few. Damon maybe. 
> 
> **Stiles** : I might beat you to the punch if he doesn’t let me leave. 

I was going to continue texting Peter until my phone was now on the ground broken. These motherfuckers!

 

* * *

 

Peter’s POV:

 

* * *

 

I was texting Stiles and then all of a sudden he stopped answering me. I stood up and started heading to the front door. 

“Oh where are you going, the meeting is going to start soon.” Stiles’ aunt says. 

“Yeah, I can’t make it. Stiles needs help with something. So I’m gonna go help him. Raincheck?” I tell her. 

“Oh but this meeting was important. But if Stiles needs help, by all means, I’ll excuse you. Tell me if he’s okay and if you need any help just let me know and I could help.“ 

An idea just popped into my head.

“Actually you said but the Salvatore brothers were on the council right?” 

She looked confused but still answered, 

“Well, not Stefan he’s still in high school. But his older brother Damon is.” 

I nodded, 

“Well, that’s actually one of the problems Stiles is having. See that Damon guy, for some reason he’s just bullying Stiles. And I keep trying to, you know, tell him off, but he’s just not listening. And he was just so strong when I got physical with him, he knocked me right off the porch. My jaw still aches.” 

I say touching my face, 

“Weird thing is I could’ve sworn his face changed but I must’ve been delirious from being knocked out almost. It’s like his eyes turn black, and his face got all veiny. But he might’ve just hit me harder than I thought.” 

I could slowly see Stiles’ aunts face changing into pure terror. Oh, Damon was going to get it. If I couldn’t kill them I’m sure there’s a ton of vampire hunters out there that have a wooden stake with his name on it.

“Oh, you must’ve just seen some delusions. Not to say that you’re delusional but you know you were hit pretty hard. Why don’t you go get Stiles and I’ll see what we can do about Damon.” She tells me patting my shoulder.

“Thank you. You’re very nice.” I say plastering on my best smile and giving her a hug. 

And then turn and walk out with a huge smile on my face. Oh, Damon if I can’t kill you I’ll make sure you’re dead in the end. I jump in my car and I head over. Time to see what happened.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? 
> 
> Want more? 
> 
> Well, you're in luck because my weekend starts today, plenty of time to write.


	26. Why Start Fight's You Can't Win?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROCRASTINATION WILL KILL ME BECAUSE I NEVER GET ANYTHING DONE, OTHER THAN USELESS SHIT!
> 
> I have a midterm essay due tomorrow.   
> DID I START IT? NO, I DIDN'T.   
> DID I WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER? YES, I DID.
> 
> AM I A FOOL? TO BE DETERMINED.
> 
> ENJOY:

* * *

 

Peter POV:

 

* * *

 

By the time I arrived, I’m quite surprised, Stiles’ said many times that he’s not really the fighting type, but he must’ve been pissed. Damon and Stefan are on the floor, sadly not dead, but they sure had the crap beaten out of them. That girl, Elena, is crying next to them, but she’s not even scratched. And farther down the road is that girl Bonnie. At first, I thought she was alone, but then I noticed Stiles. Who is currently on the floor.  _ Damn it. _

I ran up and smacked the girl on the back of the head and went to Stiles; he was grabbing his head, she’s a witch she did something.  **_I’ll kill her_ ** . I get up and move to her with my claws out, she either fixes Stiles, or she’s dead. I’d kill her anyway, but Stiles’ was friends with her at some point, so mercy, and I don’t need a dead body at the moment. I didn’t hit her hard enough, and she’s slowly getting up. 

“Fix Stiles, or I’ll kill you,” I say as I walk closer. 

She looked at Stiles; her face was confused, then she looked at me. 

“What are you?”

I give her a look, 

“Fix him or die.” 

I move closer and pop claws on both hands.

She backs up, and she’s terrified,

“I’m not doing it. I swear the moment I lost concentration; he should’ve been back. I don’t know what’s happening anymore.” 

I glare. 

“What did you do to him?” 

“I-I just thought that Klaus was controlling him, so I tried to get him to see clearly. You know, get rid of the compulsion. I tried to get rid of the other's presence in his mind. If not Klaus’ then who? I was helping him!” Bonnie yells the last part out. 

 

* * *

 

But he can’t be compelled. Another presence in his mind? What could that b-? Oh no. The fox, he said half wolf and half fox. Shit. I don’t know what to do. I run over to Stiles. 

I tried to shake him awake, 

“Stiles wake up! Stiles! Shit, just wake up!” 

I need to take him home. I need to call someone. Or at least wait till he wakes up. Or- 

“Fuck!” 

I get thrown away from Stiles, who the hell? 

“Claw’s, huh? But blue eyes, yeah, that’s new.  _ What the hell are you _ ?!” That asshole, Damon says, standing over Stiles.

I don’t really want to do this, but I need to get Stiles safe. I take out my phone and call another person I don’t really like, but I like them at least more than Damon. Damon just gives me a look that says, is-a-phone-call-really-that-important-right-now-? 

“Hello?” 

“Come to the high school and help me, and I’ll let you be the one to rip Damon’s head from his shoulders. Also, Stiles is in danger, and I assume you still owe him one.” 

“Interesting, I’ll com-” 

Damon grabs the phone and smashes it,

“You called Klaus! I’ll kill you.”

“Ha, as if you can.” 

I stood up as Damon was trying to kill me/attack me, and I grabbed his neck and tossed him like a rag doll to the other side of the street and a little way into the forest. Hmm, I so I didn't imagine it, I’m stronger for some reason. I’m not complaining, but it is weird. Stefan is still struggling to stand from Stiles’ assault. And Elena was standing by him. I look at Stiles’ and at least he wasn’t grabbing his head anymore, but he was definitely knocked out. But Bonnie was still too close to him; I stalked forward to just push her out of the way when Stefan attacks. 

Seriously fuck vampires. He bites my damn arm and rip’s skin with him as I toss him off. Damn, that really hurt, but I’m still healing just fine. But Stefan gets back up, and Damon, of course, has to start walking out of the forest. Damn two one one isn’t really favorable, but I can’t leave Stiles. So guess I have to go for the kill; otherwise, this will be too hard. I flash my eyes, and I pop my claws again as my arm finishes stitching back together. I’m about to go in for the kill, but Damon’s neck breaks, and he falls to the floor. What the hell? Then Stefan follows suit and also drops, broken neck as well. I was confused until Klaus walks up. 

“Shame, you killed them so quickly, but thanks,” I tell him relaxing. 

“Oh, they aren’t dead, I merely broke their necks, they should wake in an hour or so.” 

“Oh, really? Well, it doesn’t matter at the moment. I need to get Stiles home; the stupid witch did something to him.” 

Klaus looked concerned, 

“Did what exactly?” 

“I don't know; she just keeps trying to tell me she's saving him. She thinks you compelled him. So she messed with his mind, and now I'm having a problem because he won't wake up.”

I definitely am not saying anything about his hybrid issue. 

“I am trying to save him! He was so nice before. Klaus did something to him I'm telling you he's messing with you too. Once he wakes up he'll be back to normal.” Bonnie yells. 

“He's my friend. And he was nice and now that he's working with you two something happened to him and I'm going to make him go back to before.”

I just sighed. Great, she’s delusional. 

“Whatever I’m leaving, I’m not listening to stupidity.”

I pick Stiles up off the floor, and I carry him into my car. I put him in the back seat and leave the door open for Klaus to get in. He does get in, and I pull out of there. 

I've had enough of teenagers for a lifetime. _And that was a true statement back in Beacon Hills._

 

* * *

 

Stiles POV: **_(BEFORE PETER CAME)_**

 

* * *

 

My phone was shattered to pieces on the floor. 

Those motherfuckers. 

 

I look up, and I see Damon. He's standing in front of me with a stupid smirk on his face. I get it. I understand why Peter wants to kill him. Because when he's annoying, he's so irritating he makes me want to kill him. I was trying to control myself so that my eyes didn't glow purple. But I couldn't help punching him in the face. I probably could have helped not doing it eight times in a row, but now I have to buy a new phone. And then I'll owe Peter more money. Even if he doesn't want me to pay him back, I've been keeping a calculation in my head anyway. 

Stefan tries to also punch me in the face because I am not letting up on Damon. I didn't mean to do this, but I smack my fist backward, not really expecting to hit him, you know, just expecting to make him back away. But my timing was perfect because I caught him smack dab in the middle of his face, and he flies across the street. I was so surprised I stood there staring long enough for Damon to punch me in the face. It was my own fault.

He broke my nose again. I know because I had to push it back into place again. So gross. Damon was about to try to say something, but honestly, I was too pissed off to care. I grabbed his shoulders and smacked my head with all my might against his head. My head is harder because he knocked out almost immediately. I was kind of surprised. I didn't think my head was that hard. But I do have a headache now, so maybe this was not the smartest thing to do. Especially when Stefan chooses that moment to swing at my face, and he hits me, and my head hurts even more. I get to my feet once again, but everything is kind of blurry. I feel like I got hit one too many times in the head. 

I need to knock Stefan out; otherwise, this fight is going to go downhill. I see a rock by my foot, and I pick it up, but I hide it in my hand so Stefan can't see it. The moment he gets close enough to me, I raise my hand as if I'm going to scratch him in the face, but instead, when he gets close enough, I used the rock, and I jam it as hard as I could into his head, and he also knocks out. I let out a sigh of air. Vampires, I just hate them honestly. Werewolves, vampires, the supernatural in general, I think I've had enough today. 

I turn around to go pick up my bag off the floor when Bonnie yells at me,

“Stiles, you've changed. I don't know if it's because of Klaus or because of Peter. But you've changed. You were so nice in the beginning, and you were so good. But now you're just different. I'm going to get rid of whatever they're doing to control you. I'll save you, stiles.” 

I turned to look at Bonnie. What the fuck is she talking about? I'm being controlled by who. This is really getting annoying, how many times must I explain, I’m always like this. I opened my mouth to explain just that, but Bonnie starts chanting. I'm assuming she's doing some witchy mojo. I identify some words in Latin, but I have no idea what she's saying. I mean, I'm not a witch, and I have not studied up since it's no real use to me. 

She holds her hand out towards me and continues her chanting getting louder and louder as she walks forward. At first, nothing happens, and I'm just standing there, holding my book bag looking at her like she's crazy. And then my head starts to hurt. And I mean it hurts ten times more than when Stefan smacked my brain around in my skull. I dropped my book bag almost immediately and grabbed my head. It kind of felt like what happened on the full moon. When my wolf was fighting against my fox side, but it was so much more painful. 

“See, Stiles; you are being controlled. It wouldn't hurt if you weren't being controlled. There's something else in your mind, and it's not you. I'm helping you, Stiles, just bear with the pain for a little bit longer."

She says with a damn, pleasant voice. 

“I'm not being controlled for the last damn time. Stop, you're hurting me. what the hell are you doing to me?” 

It feels like something in my brain, or my unconscious is separating, and it does not feel right. I try to block it. But I don't know how to block it. But I'm imagining that's what I'm doing. Because even though it still hurts so much, it hurts a little less than previously. 

I fell to my knees because the pain is too much, and I feel like I'm slowly losing consciousness. As I fall, I keep asking Bonnie to stop. But she won't stop.  Even when Elena asks her to stop, she still won't stop. 

Maybe someone's controlling her.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anywho, I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but it hints to important things to be discussed later.


	27. A Phone Call Into The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus brings a witch of his own to fix Sties. 
> 
> But Peter has a 'better' idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, back again, with another chapter. 
> 
> I have so many ideas. I can't wait to write the next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

One day later at Peter and Stiles’ place:

 

* * *

 

Peter's POV:

 

* * *

 

He’s not waking up. I let him rest since he let go of his head. I thought maybe he was waking up, but he’s not. I did everything to try and wake him. I even splashed water on his face to see if that would even help. But all it did was get my couch and stiles wet. I was having a little bit of a panic. And you could’ve found me just sitting there waiting for him to wake. Klaus was here, for the first few hours, then he left, I don’t remember why. I think he told me why but I don’t remember. I was too focused on listening to Stiles of heartbeat just in case. Because I have no idea what she did to him.

I wish I killed her. It would’ve made me feel marginally better. Stiles didn’t just lie still. He kept moving, touching his head. But he wouldn’t wake up. Every time he whispered “stop” the anger rose some more. I’m pretty sure I was growling for at least an hour before I realized it and then promptly stopped. 

 

* * *

 

I don’t know how many hours later but it was darker outside, but Klaus came back. I growled at him, and I noticed there was someone behind him and I stood up with my claws out.

“Who is that?” I growled I don’t need people I don’t trust in my house while Stiles is defenseless.

“It’s a witch-“

“You brought another fucking witch to my house? Get out of here!”

“Relax, Peter, she can help.”

I watched a woman walk in. I don’t really feel good about which is right now but Stiles does need help. I’m torn. Half of me wants to kill her in spite of the other witch. And half of me wonders if she could actually help Stiles and if so, she would not die by my hand.

“Fine. But if he isn’t fixed I’ll kill you.”

The woman looked slightly upset, she turned to Klaus but his face was the same. Well good at least when I kill her I won’t have any argument from the other person in the room. 

 

* * *

 

She turned to Klaus after standing in front of Stiles,

“Who exactly casted the spell? And what was the reason?” She asked.

Klaus looked at me,

“The girl said she was ‘fixing’ him. She thought Klaus was compelling him to do evil or whatever stupid delusion she got in her head. But he wasn’t compelled. And she said that the moment she lost concentration he should’ve woken up but as you can see he is still unconscious so fix him.”

“The name of the witch?”

Klaus answered because he saw I was getting irritated.

“Bonnie Bennett”

The witch grumbled but got to work, she started to chant in Latin. She was going strong for a while until her face scrunched up in confusion. She stopped suddenly. And just looked at Stiles like he was different. Which is not what we need right now. No need to figure out there’s a second hybrid in the world out there. This is a problem I didn’t think about.

“Well, the other witch was right. There is something else in his mind. I don’t know if it’s controlling him as she said but there’s definitely something not him in there. I could try to take it out.” She offered to me.

This is what I did not want to happen because how my supposed to explain that the other thing in him is it really affecting him how they probably think it is. Shit.

“No, leave it. I know what it is and it’s not a problem. I think the problem that occurred was when she tried to remove it. So is there any way to wake him up.“

Now that I’m thinking about it if he’s trapped in his mind I could go in and get them. Basically a repeat of what happened during the Nogitsune problem. But I need to take someone with me and I really don’t feel like taking anyone in this room with me. Fuck.

“Well if a thing in his mind is a not a problem then I’ll have to go in his mind and wake him up but it’s quite invasive. Do you give me permission to go in?”

Nope, no. I don’t trust her enough though my solution is going to give me a headache, but it’s better than trusting some which I don’t know especially knowing what is in Stiles' head. Oh, I’m not going to like this. And Stiles might hate me for this too but better than letting some stranger go into his head I guess.

“No, I can take care of that. I don’t need your help anymore I figured out what to do.“

The witch gave me a look like I was crazy.

“You think it’s easy-going inside someone’s mind. It’s better to have a professional do it.”

I gave her a look.

“I’ve known him for a very long time and this has happened before. I went into his mind before. Well not me personally, but I helped. I can easily do it again, so yes I guess I am a professional in this situation. And I am almost positive he’d rather not have you snooping around in his brain. So I can take care of it myself and you can leave.”

The witch just scoffed and walked out of the house.

Klaus gave me a look,

“Are you sure you could do this? Although I don’t trust witches either, it may be better to have someone who actually does magic to do magic. Also, I didn’t know werewolves could do magic.”

“I can’t do magic. But there are certain techniques that have been passed down in my family that could lead one to enter someone else’s mind. Like I said I’ve done this before with Stiles already it’s nothing new however I’m gonna need to call someone because I can’t go in there alone and as much as Stiles trusts you, blindly, I’d like someone who’s done this before to come with me. So excuse me, let me make a phone call.”

I say picking up a spare phone; not really a spare phone just Stiles’ old phone and he keeps just in case something happens with his dad. I call one person who probably does not ever wanna speak to me again but at least I know she likes Stiles enough to help no questions asked.

“Stiles? Are you there?”

“No, it’s Peter are you alone?”

“Peter what the hell put Stiles on the phone. Scott won’t tell us what happened. He won’t tell us why you guys left. And I can’t get it out of his dad either. They are being all quiet about it but what happened to Stiles?”

Klaus gives me a look while raising one eyebrow.

I sighed,

“Lydia listen, Stiles is generally okay, however, he is not okay at the moment and I need your help to fix him. I’m going to give you an address to come to, alone. Stiles does not want to talk to Scott or his dad. Do not bring them with you. Honestly, if you do it will probably make Stiles’ condition worse. Remember what happened when Stiles went _a little crazy_. And we had to go into his mind. We have to do that again, and I’d like to bring someone he trusts, with me. And so I called you. Will you help?”

“Why are you censoring yourself? No, you know what forget it, fine I’ll come but if Stiles wants to come back and you’re keeping him there I’m going to make your ears bleed, got it?”

I sighed,

“Yeah okay how quick can you get to Virginia?”

“By plane; a day.”

“I’ll pay you back take a plane.”

I hung up and texted her the rest of the information she needed. I put the phone down and looked at Klaus who was standing there, his face was curious but he didn’t say anything.

“This is getting very interesting. What a particular kid you travel with huh?”

I glared at him, yeah particular my ass. Just trouble, _my_ trouble but trouble.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lydia Martin enters the playing field. I wonder what's going to happen next?


	28. Into My MIND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Lydia travel into Stiles' mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke 100 pages for this story. Like 12 font and not double spaced, that's new. Probably the first story to do that for me. Series obviously not included. 
> 
> Also this story alone already has 35,000 words, WHAT! I'm just lowkey shocked at my own brain. 
> 
> Anyway please enjoy this chapter:

* * *

 

Peter’s POV: 

 

* * *

 

After waiting another day, and Stiles still not waking up. I hear a car stop in front of the house, I don’t think anything of it until I hear feet walking up the driveway, and then I hear the knock. From the distinct click of her heels, I already knew it was Lydia.

“Lydia,” I said in greeting as I opened the door.

She just glared, still not over the whole haunting her thing. She should let it go already, it’s so old news. I step back and let her in and close the door behind her. She just drops her bag on the floor and walks into the living room instantly spotting Stiles. She runs into the room, not noticing Klaus who was still here. I assumed he had, you know, other things to do, but apparently this was too interesting to pass up, his words not mine. I walked into the living room after her, watching Klaus study her, I think he thinks she’s a witch, I’m not gonna correct him.

“What happened to him?” She asks not looking away from Stiles’ face.

“A witch tried to do something to him, and it backfired because the witch was stupid. And now he’s not waking.” I said as Klaus chuckled because of my explanation.

Lydia’s head snapped up,

“Who are you?” She asked Klaus but looked at me.

“My name is Klaus, love. I assume your Lydia, pleasure.” He says smirking at Lydia’s annoyed face.

Lydia just shakes her head,

“Only Stiles could leave Beacon Hills, and get into more trouble.”

She sighs, I hmm in agreement because sadly he’s a trouble magnet.

“Okay, how are we waking him?” She asks composing herself and sitting straight on the couch next to Stiles.

“Well remember the last time you went in his head?” I asked as she grimaced,

“Well that, again.”

Lydia nodded,

“It has nothing to do with… that… does it.”

She said censoring herself, to the annoyance of Klaus, who obviously realized he wasn’t privy to something.

“Well, I’d like to say no, but don’t worry Stiles’ is himself, you’ll see when we go in.” I tell her as I move to sit Stiles up.

Once he’s sitting and Lydia is sitting next to him. I look to Klaus,

“Don’t let anyone, disturb us if you’ll be watching. We know what were doing.”

Lydia just laughed,

“Peter doesn’t try to fool anyone, we never know what we're doing, but let’s get this over with already. So I can yell at Stiles for not answering my calls.” She says as she pulls her hair forward to expose her neck.

I just sigh and get behind them. I pop my claws and look at Klaus one last time before I stick it in both their necks and I feel my eyes burn as I struggle a bit, I close my eyes and soon darkness. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles POV:

 

* * *

 

I’ve been sitting in my room, for a while now. I know somethings weird because I’m sitting in my room from Beacon Hills and I know for a fact I’m not in Beacon Hills anymore. I can’t see much though it is really dark, I can’t even see the light switch. But I definitely know I’m not alone in my room. I can see the two sets of glowing eyes. Respectively the purple and yellow eyes of my fox and my wolf. I can vaguely see the wolf but not so much the fox, no, just it’s eyes.

The last thing I remember was arguing with someone and I think I remember Peter but honestly, I can’t say for sure. I’m also stuck in this room, seeing as I can’t even see the door, let alone, I’m too scared to walk into the darkness. So I’ve just been sitting here.

 

* * *

 

Peter’s POV: 

 

* * *

 

I did not appear with Lydia but I found her soon enough. She was standing near a door. We were in a school, I can only assume Beacon hills, but there was something off about it, not just the darkness. It seemed to be merging in with maybe the new school. Lydia was staring at a poster and looked confused.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

She turns,

“I thought this was our school but maybe not. Anyway, I guess we should just start opening doors.”

I nodded my head as I followed her lead. Every door we opened lead to a version of Stiles but all of them where younger. I was following Lydia but I had the feeling we were going the wrong way. I don’t know why but I just felt like we were. I grabbed Lydia before she opened the next door.

“What?” She asks.

“I… Let’s go outside.”

I pull her in that direction.

“Wait, why outside, we are supposed to open doors? Peter!”

I didn’t listen and just opened the doors and saw my car. As good looking as ever. I instinctively put my hand in my pocket and there were keys. I showed them to Lydia and got in the car. She just sighed and begrudgingly got in as well.

“Why would your car be in Stiles’ mind?”

I gave her an unimpressed look,

“He likes my car, what can I say.”

I chuckle as I turn the key and drive down the road. It’s a single lane and there are no offshoots like there normally is. It eventually stops to a house. Stiles’ house in fact.

“Oh look more doors,” I say to Lydia sarcastically. She just glares slamming the car door as she leaves to open the front door. If you really think about it, the car has doors too. 

Once we step inside it actually looks true to scale. Lydia moved around downstairs, but I had a feeling to go upstairs and so I went, Lydia will figure it out eventually. I walk straight to Stiles’ room because where else would he be. I opened the door and walked in. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles’ POV:

 

* * *

 

I don’t really know how long I’ve been sitting here. I feel like it’s been a while but I don’t know. Nothing was happening just sitting and having a staring contest. Until I see Peter walk in from the darkness.

“Peter?” I ask, what’s he doing here?

Peter walked up to me and poked and prodded.

“Peter!” I say trying to get him to stop.

“Sorry. Your you right?”

I looked at him,

“What?”

“No nevermind.” He says shaking his head.

“Anyway Stiles, I don’t know if you noticed but your, we are, in your mind right now. We need you to wake up.” He says.

Wake up, oh, I’ve been asleep. Figures, I mean I only see them when I’m a wolf or I’m asleep. I wonder if Peter can see them.

“Hey Peter, can you see them?”

Peter looks around until his eyes catch the other eyes. He growls, which causes some weird things to happen. First, the wolf starts to growl in return and starts to move forward. But instead of attacking it just lays down. I’ve never seen it lay down before. The fox also appears it doesn’t lay down but it does come closer and sits by me. Peter stops growling.

“Stiles? Are they yours?”

I nodded,

“Yeah I think so, this is only my third time meeting them but yeah I think this is an inner manifestation of my inner wolf and inner fox.”

Peter just hummed and pet the wolf at his feet.

“Well, how do I wake you?” Peter asks. I shrug. Before I can say anything Lydia appears.

What?!

 

* * *

 

Lydia’s POV:

 

* * *

 

I only notice Peter disappeared a minute ago. I looked upstairs the only place I didn’t go. I sighed and walked upstairs. I walked into Stiles’ room because where else would I go, I assume Peter thought the same. The moment I walk in I see the scene of Stiles and Peter on the floor with a wolf and a fox. But the moment I stepped in the animals got hostile. The wolf started to growl while moving in front of Peter and Stiles. While the fox just hid behind Stiles’ body. I looked at Peter and Stiles a bit spooked.

“Uh, help.”

Stiles stood, looking confused but pet the wolf making it docile again. Peter was smirking for some reason, he also looked extremely smug, very irritating, I mean honestly, how petty. Just cause some animals to like him better.

I sighed,

“Well we found Stiles so how do we wake him?” I ask.

Stiles and Peter shrugged their shoulders, great. But then an idea popped into my head.

“What if I scream?” Peter looked distastefully at me, but he didn’t say no. Stiles touched his ears but sighed.

“I don’t really want you to. But go ahead, I wanna wake up.”

I nodded and **SCREAMED**. 

 

* * *

 

Klaus’ POV:

 

* * *

 

The moment Peter closed his eyes, it was quite boring. Nothing happened. They just were still and every now and then someone would smirk or someone would frown but otherwise nothing. I thought it would be showier. I sighed and just looked around the home noting some scratch marks on the floor and a few pieces of broken furniture.

I was going to explore when I noticed the girl, Lydia. Her mouth opened wide, and I paused wondering if she woke up. But then she **screamed**. And not a normal scream. No, I was holding my ears and I still could hear it. It was making my ears bleed and my head feel like it was on fire. I fell to the floor in pain, but I noticed Stiles and Peter’s ears bleeding as well.

And not a minute later all their eyes shot open. Even Stiles’. Success, I think.  

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> I have a question, do you guys want Lydia to stay and maybe chill for a little while in Mystic Falls? 
> 
> I honestly don't mind her character here for a bit, or for her to stay in the story for a while. But I wasn't gonna have anyone in Beacon Hills stay around long but I don't mind her.
> 
> So I'm asking for your opinion and go from there.


	29. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up. And we recap what's happening for Lydia's benefit and yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been stressing over my old doggies health as of late, to top it off my mom is making condescending comments trying to shift all the blame on me and I agree with her in some cases but she doesn't need to constantly point it out every chance I feel like shit, honestly. 
> 
> Anyway, this depressed and exhausted writer is finally updating. I really want to finish book 5 of The Cousins He Never Mentioned series but the ending is stumping me, grrr. 
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

Stiles POV: 

 

* * *

 

I clutched my head. Ow. I look up to see Klaus on the floor. Ah, he must've heard the screaming too, considering the blood on the side of his face. I look for Peter, I can't see him, but I listen to him groan somewhere on the floor behind me. Lydia unaffected as ever is sitting beside me. I feel the blood stop well, more like my ears healing. I try to stand, but I fall on my face.

" Ugh, never do that close to my head again." I wipe the blood away.

"Someone do me the favor and explain what the hell just happened. What are you?" Klaus says, getting off the floor looking at Lydia.

Lydia just sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder,

"I woke Stiles up by screaming. I'm a banshee; my screams are quite potent."

I hear Peter quietly mocking Lydia behind the couch as he gets up, it's funny hearing Peter repeat what Lydia said in a high pitched voice. I almost laughed out loud.

"A Banshee must say you are my first. And with a voice like that, hopefully, my last. I think everyone in the state heard that scream. But you did wake him, so there is that." Klaus said, sitting himself down on an armchair.

I look to Lydia,

"How did you find us? I mean, I don't get it, why are you here? I thought you guys hate me for the Theo thing and the killing thing?" I said, confused.

 

* * *

 

Peter sits next to me, even though there isn't any room for him with Lydia, and I am sitting here, but he wedged himself in there anyway.

Lydia just gave that whole event a weird look,

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Scott just said you left and stopped talking to everyone. I asked Malia and Kira, but they had no idea. Theo was talking crap about you and Peter, but after Malia punched him in the face, he stopped. I went to ask your dad, but he's not really talkative, he just poured himself into work. I was about to tell someone you're missing when I get a call from you of all people. But instead of you, Peter's telling me you got in trouble with a witch, and he needs my help into your mind, like the last time when I went in with Scott during the Void days." I look to Peter, who nodded, confirming that he actually called her.

I mean, I trust Lydia, she was my first love and a good friend, but I honestly thought she'd be team Scott in this matter. Honestly, she still might be, it seems no one told her what went down.

"Right, I guess to catch you up, the quick story is Donavon was chasing me, you know the guy who threatened my dad. Well, he was chasing me trying to kill me, and as I was running away, I accidentally dropped a pipe through his chest while climbing up the scaffolding. And he died. Then I suddenly turn into a werewolf."

Lydia gasps,

"What?"

I wave her off so I can explain in my story.

"There are two types of werewolves. Peters kind and my kind apparently. My kind of werewolf activates through killing someone. Of course, I didn't know that, and all of a sudden, I become a werewolf. Shocking, I know I expected to be human for my whole life. Apparently, it also comes from my mother's side of the family. This is why I'm here because I came over here to see if anyone like my cousin had any information for me, but it seems he's just as new as I am. The reason I left with Peter is that Theo tried to kill me or at least hand me over to the dread doctors, which he's working with them by the way if you didn't know. He also told me he wanted to bring the void back, which is obviously not an option. So Peter and I interrogated him, a bit violently. And he decided to go to my dad and Scott that I am a murderer and that I'm working with Peter and doing evil things. Which they, for some reason, believed him and are mad at me. So hence I left for that reason as well. I don't think Beacon Hills is somewhere I want to be anymore." I finished with finality.

Lydia sat there quietly, then sighed,

"Those idiots. Now I wish Malia did more than punch Theo in the face."

I was a little surprised,

"You believe me?"

Lydia sat back,

"Unlike some idiots, I'm not pretentious and righteous when I have no authority being so. Scott, I don't believe he's completely goody two shoes, and he shouldn't act like everyone else has to be. I mean considering all the people we've known throughout the years how many of them were killers. I mean, you're sitting next to one who went on a murder spree a few years ago, and Scott may not like him, but he didn't completely reject Peter. So I think he's just stupid and is a bad friend to you."

I smile a real smile at Lydia. She is a good friend.

"Thanks," I say, still smiling.

 

* * *

 

I suddenly remembered Klaus was still here.

"Oh yeah, that's Klaus. He's a new friend of mine. We're currently working together so that he could break a curse that's on him. I don't exactly know how I got to be here, though." I said, not really remembering what caused me to go unconscious enough to call in Lydia.

"The Bonnet witch did something to your mind," Klaus said.

Peter piped up interjecting his own piece,

" _Yeah, that girl thought Klaus was controlling you and decided that She should go into your mind and remove the other presence in it, which of course, cause some problems, as you know_."

It took me a minute to figure out what the different tone in Peter's voice was leading to, but I figured out that Bonnie must've tried to remove my were-fox ability thinking it was Klaus, which would've been horrible. I'm glad that did not happen.

"Ah, I see. Great, just great." I sighed and leaned on Peter's shoulder.

I'm tired even though I probably slept for a while.

"I'm tired, Peter."

Peter nodded,

"Alright, you can go back to sleep. I'll take care of those imbeciles who attacked you."

I leaned back into the couch falling asleep,

"Punch Damon in the face for me," I said, slowly falling asleep.

I think I heard Peter laughing and telling me to just rest, but I can't be sure. I can't really think everything is just going blank into unconsciousness. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Peter is going to fuck some people up. And honestly, I can't wait for it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	30. Revenge Enacted... For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Lydia and Klaus head over to intercept the Mystic Falls gang.   
> Revenge will be enacted.   
> Lydia knows exactly what she wants and she will scream to get it.  
> And it seems stiles grew on Klaus even a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a little while guys and I apologize. Honestly, a lot of things in my life have been happening. I just finished finals and I had a lot of work. Also amazing news. I just got my acceptance letter into a four-year college and it's the one I really wanted to go to. So I'm very excited. So that of course delayed the updating of this. Also, I've been working a ton to get hours for a volunteer thing I have to do so it's been taking up all my time. I really haven't been updating any of my stories. And I really want to finish my other series just to give you guys a close on it before I continue it. 
> 
> I literally just wrote this chapter minutes before I updated it. I think I got all of their voices down pretty well and I'm really happy with this chapter. And I kind of love Lydia and how much of a badass she is.

* * *

 

Peter POV: 

 

* * *

 

Once Stiles falls asleep my plan is set into motion. The plan to fuck up everyone who has fucked with us, oh the fun! Lydia gets up, 

“Okay, so who’s the witch bitch? You keep telling me it’s this girl but where is she and how do we screw her over?” She says putting her hands on her hips. 

Klaus comes closer,

“As much as that scream hurt us, I sure would love to see what it would do to the others.” 

“Oh the time for me to scream at them will come. But there are better ways to get revenge. Peter has a plan, I assume, I’m just waiting to hear it.” Lydia says looking at me.

“I’ve already set one part into motion so I just have to wait for it to happen. But I’m assuming everyone is at school today. So why not get them all at once.” I say ready to just punch Bonnie and be done with it.

“You do know Damon doesn’t go to school. He is a tad too old to go to school.” Klaus says. 

But I just waved my hand, 

“If everything goes right I won’t even have to lift a finger to get my revenge on him.“ 

I tell them,

“Though if by chance I do run into Damon today I will beat him so bad that he may just forget who he is from the concussion.“ I say getting a -as Stiles would say- scary smile on my face.

“Let's go then. I mean if you want to come.” I say to Klaus as an afterthought. 

Because I already knew Lydia was not going to stay home. Not when there was so much opportunity to screw people over. If I remember correctly that's what she loves to do. 

 

* * *

 

As busy as Klaus is supposed to be he decided to come along. As did Lydia. Luckily it was still the morning, early enough that school hadn't completely let out yet. I drove us right to the front gates. My plan was simple: it involved a bunch of fighting, Lydia taking people down a few notches, and honestly convincing them to leave us alone. 

As much as Stiles is interested in the whole curse breaking and helping out Klaus so that he can give him information on hybrid stuff, I'm fine with it. Stiles told me he will finish school in a few months and we'll be out of this town for good. I'm okay with all of that, I don't want to stay here forever but I'm okay with staying for a little while longer. I would be okay with staying here for half a year if the people here weren't so freaking nosey and wanted to know every little detail about your life. I was well able to put myself here and have a decent standing in society, especially if it's not Beacon Hills. But the supernatural population just does not want to leave us alone. 

So, unfortunately, we will stay here for a short time. Which is also fine by me because I have no attachments to anyone here. And Stiles has no attachment to anyone here really. It's just all a means to an end. And if getting revenge takes the town down with us then no hard feelings will be had. So we can do as much as we want with no consequences. Also since Stiles befriended the hybrid we have power on our side. Also Lydia, as tiny as she is, she packs quite the punch considering she came into her banshee powers, as I knew she would. And considering my own strength against the vampires in this town, I don't think we'll have any trouble taking our revenge. I guess it's time to school some little children into not fucking with people that are stronger than them.

I guess they had to learn the lesson sometime and I am more than happy to teach it. As much as I wanted a peaceful life I've been kind of itching to let off some steam, seeing as last full moon I had to take care of two very destructive werewolves. Maybe I can finally relax a little. 

 

* * *

 

One school let out we come face-to-face with all the people that were there and responsible for Styles getting hurt last time. Coincidentally even Damon was here. it seems me letting off some steam is actually going to happen. Because as I promised styles I'm going to punch you in the face by the end of today no matter what. It's only what he deserves honestly.

“These are the people who hurt Stiles?” Questioned Lydia pointing to the group in front of us. 

“Yes love, the one you're looking for is the girl on the right Bonnie Bennett.” Klaus answered her, I think he’s secretly loving every moment of this considering how much of a problem they've been to him I guess he's getting his own Revenge.

Which, all the more welcomed. 

“Who's your new friend, she's quite pretty. Are you sure you want to hang out with these old men?” Damon snarks, From the front of the group. 

We didn't even have to answer. Lydia just flipped her hair and gave him the most condescending look I think she could muster. 

“Old men? Wouldn't that also be you? And I like my company  _ far _ better than I think I could ever enjoy the company of those who hurt my friend. And if you thought you could just get away with hurting Stiles and not having any consequences, then I don't think you value him as much as you should have. Stiles could have been such a great friend to you, but seeing as you used him and literally abused him you will have to face the wrath of myself, an angry Peter and this guy who just likes to have fun with people,  _ for all the wrong reasons _ . But in this case I'm totally agreeing with him and I think he should go wild.” She says directing the last part to Klaus by pointing a finger at him. 

Lydia is quite refreshing. And almost as brilliant as me is getting revenge. These kids have messed with the wrong people. I stepped up as well. 

“Two of you have a punch with my name on it and you're not leaving my sight until it happens. Would you like to get this over with now or drag this out because no matter what happens today Damon and Bonnie I'm going to punch you in the face. Of course I don't mind any bloodshed before that but that's really up to you.” I say stepping ever closer to them. 

“You are evil. You did something to Stiles and even if you won't admit it I know you did. You can threaten us and pretend you're the good guys. But I was saving Stiles and you're only hurting him. He can control people with mind control. How are you a hundred percent sure that he's not doing it to you? How do you know he didn't mess with your Vervain? I felt another presence in Stiles’ mind. I know what happened and I know I was fixing him. You're going to see how wrong you were and you're going to thank me later.” 

Bonnie says all high and mighty hiding behind her friends, 

“Stiles of my friend too. And before he met Klaus he was a nice person. And now after meeting him he becomes an evil person siding with Klaus. There's no way he's not under control. I know what I felt and I will save him.” 

Both Lydia and Klaus burst out laughing. Probably for different reasons but the effect was the same. 

“You honestly only knew Stiles for what, a few weeks. How do you know what Stiles is like? And why do you have such a bad judgment of Klaus? Personally I don't know him, so maybe he is an evil guy. And I can't say anything different for Peter. But trust me Stiles knows who he's friends with. And he if he doesn't agree with the way things work he has a mouth and he knows how to use it. He knows right from wrong, he has better judgment than half the people I knew back home. Because he's been on the wrong side of that judgment more than once. And you don't know true evil. **Trust me, you don't.** I don't know this whole other presence in his mind thing, I'm sure Peter understands and I'm sure Stiles knows what’s what. We've been through this before _ honey. _ And you are most definitely not the scariest thing we've seen.  _ Vampires, old news, honestly. Witches, please, we’ve seen worse. _ Honestly, this town is nothing compared to the hell hole that we live in. And you all are not impressive. And you don't scare us. Hence, we don't let things go easily and the one person you don't mess with, is Stiles. But it seems you already fucked up.” Lydia said, seemingly not afraid of anything. 

Not that she has to be, the moment any of them move I'm going in and striking. Not that she knows that but still. 

“You all keep saying we fucked up. But what are you going to do talk at us until our ears fall off? Please as if you could really do anything without him here. He's the only person we have to be afraid of. What could the two of you even do?” Damon said clearly provoking Lydia and myself. 

“Boys, I’d shut your ears if I were you as best as you can of course but we all know how futile that is,” Lydia says as the only warning before she screams, apparently not having any of Damon’s shit. 

I try to cover my ears as best as possible but considering how close I am there's no way I'm not going to be left standing here with bleeding ears. Or at least I thought I was. Because one second I'm standing right behind Lydia and the next I'm halfway across the parking lot with Klaus. 

The scream is still very loud, no doubt, but not as bad as if I would be standing right next to her. What can't be said for the other vampires who underestimated her and their human companions who are all on the floor holding their heads. I Look to Klaus who's also holding his head as if the distance didn't really help him. 

“Thanks. Though if you don't mind taking us back.”

Of course I could run the parking lot pretty quickly but it kind of defeats the purpose with instant travel. And the next moment we're standing behind Lydia again. She seems pretty satisfied with herself considering she's the only one in the radius not affected. And she definitely didn't only affect the group standing in front of us. Half the human population of the school looks like their heads are hurting. From just being in the vicinity. 

“What the hell was that?” The girl Elena asks getting off the floor seemingly the least hurt from the scream. 

If I remember correctly she's the doppelganger that Klaus needs to complete the ritual or whatever. I don't really get involved in that stuff that's all between and Klaus and Stiles. If they need my opinion I'll give it but that's all Stiles’ project, he doesn't really need my help anyway his brain is quite big enough on its own.

“What you've never heard of a banshee before? Oh honey, you don't know half of the supernatural world so please don't try to think you understand it. And please stay out of our business because it obviously doesn't involve you and your friends. When people tell you to fuck off it's generally a good idea to listen to them. Because if you don't there are consequences like this. Next time any of you fools come within 3 feet of Stiles I will scream your heads off.” 

Lydia said as she turned to me, 

“Okay I'm done, do whatever you need to do and then let's go back to Stiles.” 

Lydia then turns around and walks back to the car sitting down shotgun waiting for us to be done. Klaus for his part just starts laughing finding this whole situation is funny. 

Though he does take this time to also add a threat of his own, honestly it just raises my respect for him because anyone who defends Stiles from these idiots is a good person for now in my books. 

“I hope you know as of this moment I am working with the kid so kindly keep your hands off. And for your information Bonnie I have no need to control Stiles, honestly he came to me on his own, foolishly probably, but he is smart as the girl said. So he would know if I was tricking him I'm sure. But I have no need to. I've grown fondly attached to him as he's very entertaining so keep your hands off or you will have to deal with me as well. And honestly, you should be thanking the boy, I'm not going to kill you right now isn't that what you wanted. And worst-case scenario you end up as a vampire. I don't see how that is a bad idea since you're madly in love with a Vampire yourself, Elena love, there's really no downsides. You're just digging your own grave this way. Because I'd happily leave you alone after I finish breaking the curse. As long as you coincide with what I want.” Klaus also says retreating to the car not before tapping me on the shoulder in reassurance before going in the car. 

Seeing as I'm the only one with business left I walk up to Damon and I punch him in the face. No theatrics, just a straight-up punch to the face. As much as I wanted to punch Bonnie in the face, considering how she's on the floor with bleeding ears, and a bleeding nose and overall she kind of looks half-dead I decided to leave it off.

_**Though I'm not a nice person**_ so I do kick her, she pissed me off quite a bit. So a kick is quite forgiving by my standards. I sauntered back over to the car got in and drove us all back to the house. Let's see if Stiles woke up so we can share the good news. 

 

* * *

 

Revenge enacted for now. But I doubt those idiots will have learned their lesson. Though that's fine by me because it just gives me more of an opportunity to teach it, oh how I love to teach this lesson.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia, Peter, and Klaus are probably my favorite characters at the moment in the series. I love writing their personalities and how they talk. Of course Stiles is like a second hand to me. Considering how many stories I've written from his point of view. But I just love their dynamic in the story. It's kind of odd to say that considering I wrote it but it's still what I think.
> 
> The next chapter: 
> 
> Will be Stiles waking up and explaining to Lydia about what's been going on. In more depth than when Klaus was around. Considering he doesn't fully trust Klaus yet. Because as much as Bonnie thinks he's an idiot he is quite smart. And even he knows not to trust Klaus as much as they believe he trusts him.


	31. Is It Rare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up with no one around.
> 
> Peter, Lydia, and Klaus have a semi-awkward car ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom wants to move to Scottland. At first, I was like Scottland!?!?! But I thought about it and you know I could have my dream job there. 
> 
> Don't laugh.. but my dream job is to open a library/bookstore/cafe. Kinda like mini barns and noble. It's cause I want to be a full-time writer but I need money from some other income. But yeah that's my dream. 
> 
> But I was always on the search for an American town that a business like that would flourish, but I can't find any, I never thought about other countries, Because of cost, citizenship, and if I couldn't speak the language it'd be a lost cause.

* * *

 

Stiles POV:

 

* * *

 

I woke up to find myself alone in the house. Which was weird considering when I fell asleep there were a lot of people here. I assumed Lydia would still be here considering she has nowhere to be in Mystic Falls, though she could have gone home again. I leaned back on the couch and just stared at the ceiling, I avoided a disaster. If Bonnie had stupidly been successful with what she tried to do I would have been at a very bad disadvantage. Because I'm assuming she didn't plan to do whatever happened to Klaus because she doesn't know I'm a hybrid. I assume she wanted to literally rip out my other self which would have probably killed me and I'm very glad I avoided that. But I have to see now if I could avoid that from ever happening again. 

Since I can't trust Bonnie and she's the only other witch I know, no oh, no wait I do  know another witch. My boss who I've been neglecting, but she's a witch and probably stronger than Bonnie considering she's older than her and she could tell what I was the moment I came to work so maybe I could trust her. But I can't do it over the phone. I'd have to be meeting her face-to-face. Maybe I could bring Lydia with me since I'm going to have to explain it to her anyway. I don't know how that's going to go over considering how terrible things went last time the void was involved with anything. Though technically it's not the void anymore fear dies hard. Not that I blame her, I'm terrified of Nogitsune myself so it’s understandable. 

Hmm.

 

* * *

 

Peter’s POV: 

 

* * *

 

We drive back to the house awkwardly, I don’t plan to prompt a conversation, that’s usually Stiles thing. 

“Peter, is Stiles okay, you beside what the witch bitch did?” Lydia asks somewhat sincerely. 

“I doubt it, he’s not showing it but what Scott and his dad did to him I think he’s broken,” I responded honestly, she’s a good friend of his, or was, maybe she can make him happy again. 

“Oh I swear I’m going to beat some sense into Scott when I go back,” Lydia said clutching her fist. 

“If I may intrude, where is Beacon Hills, I’m surprised I didn’t hear of such an interesting all my life.” Klaus interrupted, and the bastard was still following us. 

“No back in the day, at least 20 years ago it was pretty peaceful, my family owned the land for a very long time and we made sure things of the supernatural nature rarely entered the news. Though of course, that doesn’t happen anymore, though I don’t care it’s not my territory anymore, and nothing attaches me there.” I said. 

Lydia mumbled ‘Malia’ under her breath but as far as I heard my daughter had plans to go to France after graduation like I said unconcerned. But I just glared in her direction. 

“So Lydia as much as we loved having you here when are you going are you going leave. Because as much as I'm sure we enjoy your company, I'd rather you not drag Scott McCall and others here in search of you. As this was a place that Stiles and I are hiding from you guys, shoo, is what I'm trying to say.” 

I tell Lydia after a moment of silence.

“You want to kick her out so fast? Her powers could be useful.” Klaus says interjecting. 

“Relax I'll be leaving eventually but I'd like to hang out with Stiles. I could just tell them I'm going on vacation something with my dad or something along the lines that he did something I'm sure I could lie my way through. And I’m sure they can survive without me for a few months. And it’s not like _ I  _ have to worry about school.”

Then she turned to Klaus, 

"If they ever bother you just let me know, I’ll happily scream at them, I feel like that wasn’t payback enough,” she tells him, soon facing forward again in her seat. 

Klaus nods, 

“I will keep that in mind love, thank you, in advance for another demonstration of your powers.” 

Klaus tapped me on the shoulder and pointed down a road, it leads to a fancy house, actually nicer and bigger than Stiles’ aunt’s house. 

“As much fun as I had these past days I am a busy man with things to do here. This is mine.” He says as I pull up the driveway. 

“You live here? Damn, even I don’t have that much money.” Lydia says.

“I do, but I have no need for such a big house,” I said, with all the money left to me, and money I saved and invested. 

Klaus just laughed and got out and walked away.

 

* * *

 

Once we were far enough away I sighed, 

“I've been waiting for him to go,” I say in relief. 

“You don’t like him? He seems pretty civil, if not a bit murdery, but who am I to judge.” Lydia says. 

“Well he has risen my respect for him from when I first met him but he’s a little too strong for me to be comfortable around. From what Stiles told me he’s one of the first original vampires, which means he knows a lot and he’s extremely strong. Stiles wants some information from him that’s why he’s helping him. Also, the spell that Stiles is helping him complete breaks a curse on him which if I remember correctly is binding off his other half, which is his werewolf side.”  I tell her, to at least catch her up to speed.

“So he’s a combination of a vampire and a werewolf. Huh? Is that rare? I don’t remember reading anything about hybrid supernatural creatures.” Lydia says checking her phone, it seems like she’s like Stiles in the aspect that she keeps notes on her phone about the supernatural. 

“It’s extremely rare, like one in a billion chances. And it normally happens by accident.” I would tell her about Stiles but I feel it’s only right if he’s here for that conversation.

But it seems a chance for that conversation is here, as Stiles is sitting on the porch swing waiting for us, he still looks tired but he seems a lot better than before.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh colleges are closing down in Brooklyn because of the Convid-19 virus. A lot of private colleges are closing and every day my teachers warn us what to do if we do close down. Everyone is super hygienic and I saw people air hugging and carrying around wet wipes. 
> 
> But then a lot of new yorkers are just like, this isn't a big deal and not taking any measures. Honestly, I'm not too worried because I can happily hole up in my house for weeks on end, no trouble. 
> 
> But stay safe guys.


	32. Filling Lydia In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles explains to Lydia everything that has happened from Beacon Hills to now.
> 
> How will she take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my college got closed down because of the Coronavirus.   
> And from this point on all my college classes will be online.   
> So that means I am home for 3 months with nothing to do.   
> With all this time on my hands that I suddenly find myself with I decided to go crazy and write because I can't leave my house for fear of contracting the virus.   
> To de-stress myself I have become a writing machine. And I mean I have written a lot. 
> 
> Get ready for a spam of chapters ladies and gentlemen.   
> I'm going to spam probably six or seven chapters in a row.   
> Or the equivalent of that, this is mainly because I wrote too much and I just I'm sitting on a bunch of chapters.   
> And also because everyone is feeling down and anxious because of the virus all around the world.  
> And for the people who enjoy the story, I hope to lift your spirits and to do that I will give you so many chapters that you will not be able to read it all in one go enjoy my readers.

* * *

 

Peter’s POV:

 

* * *

 

“Stiles! How are you, feeling better now?” Lydia says she jumps out of the car and trots up the stairs to Stiles. 

I get out of the much slower pace but I also walk up the stairs to where Stiles is sitting. 

“Did you sleep well? Are you sure you're not moving around too quickly?” I asked as well as he still looked a little pale.

But he does look healthier than before so that's a plus. 

But Stiles just waved us off, 

“I feel fine, I realized I could have been worse off, so for now I feel fine. A little light-headed though, but I'm assuming with all the stuff that went on in my head it's to be expected. But don't worry I'm fine I think.” 

Lydia seemed to accept that answer and nodded her head and took a seat next to him. 

“Well, that's good. I came to make sure you were all right and I'm glad that you are. You are alright, right?” 

Which was rudely said while giving a side-eye to me, which I take offense to. Considering I have Stiles as best interest at heart, I mean I called her in the first place. If I was doing something evil towards Stiles why would I ever tell anyone where we were. At least I hope they think I'm smarter than that. But of course, you can never really know what kids are thinking these days. 

Stiles sighed and placed the hand on her shoulder, 

“Lydia. Nobody is influencing me in any evil way. As I told Bonnie did not listen to me I hope you're not the same. I came here with Peter of my own volition. And I'm also trusting Klaus of my own volition. Maybe I'm stupid Klaus’ side but that's my own decision. and I really do trust Peter. I know you might not be able to ever again but he's my friend and he's helped me a lot so don't think it was him. I believe everything he does helps me in some way so be nice.” 

I was semi-touched by Stiles’ speech because I knew he trusted me because he told me as much in Beacon Hills but to trust me over people back in Beacon Hills and to defend me is another thing. We haven't really talked about this but I guess we really are packmates in the truest sense of the word. We will have to discuss this at some point but I don't think now's the time. 

“See you should never doubt me,” I said in a sarcastic manner to lighten the mood because I wasn't really comfortable with this side of emotions at the moment.

I think Stiles understood what I was doing so he lets it off and changes the topic into something I have no idea how he's going to explain. But he manages to do it,  _ in his own unique Stiles way _ . 

 

* * *

 

Stiles POV:

 

* * *

 

Once Lydia and Peter and I got back into the house we sat down and had some coffee that Peter made. And we also snacked on some chips that we had in the house. I decided to come out and tell Lydia everything, she is a really good friend of mine and really had nothing to do with what happened back home. Actually the way she's telling it to me is that nobody let her in on anything. Kind of like back when everything started happening with the Supernatural and she was left out of everything kind of left out. 

So I forgive her even though there's really nothing to forgive her for but I trust her again. I'm glad that I have her as a friend again because I need her genius brain to help me figure some stuff out. Because as much as Peter is smart and as much as I am smart, we can really use a genius right now. And Lydia is a certified genius, so let's see if we can add her brain to the equation and see what fantastic results we can get. 

“Okay, Lydia to cue you in on everything and I mean everything that only  Peter and I know about right now. And Klaus does not know this. so don't go telling him and just yet if you ever run into him again. But as you know I'm a werewolf. I'm a different kind of werewolf than Peter and Scott. My werewolf abilities are hereditary and they only trigger once I've killed someone.”

After that Lydia gasp, 

“You killed someone? It had to be back in Beacon Hills, right? Who did you kill?” She asked in rapid-fire taking all the new information with curiosity. 

I sighed, 

“Remember that guy Donovan who threatened my dad a while back. Well, he decided to get his revenge on my father through me and chased me around the school as a freaking wendigo. I did not know he was a wendigo. Anyway as he was chasing me I ran into the library and locked the door behind me because as you know you need a key card to get in. However, of course, he had supernatural strength and broke the door down anyway. But before he did that I started climbing the scaffolding that was in the library during the construction time. And of course, he chased me up the scaffolding and as I went to reach one of the top bars it fell and a bar stuck itself through Donovan's chest killing him. And in turn, since I killed him I started to turn into a werewolf unbeknownst to myself as to what was happening at the time. Actually I don't think I really understood it until I went and talked to Peter back and Eichen house.” I tell Lydia to get everything out. 

It felt good to share my story fully. I mean I told Peter bits and pieces and he's just trusted me off for those but to tell my full story is kind of nice and invigorating. 

“How does that even count as killing someone? It's not like you directly did it and Scott really said that you were a murderer and didn't trust you after that. Are you kidding me? Oh my God, I want to punch Scott.” 

The fact that Lydia was on my side was a breath of fresh air. Considering the adverse reaction I got from Scott and my dad. 

“Feeling's mutual,” Peter added in from the side as he was just listening to the story. 

Not giving any input as it didn't really involve him just yet. 

“Yeah well me too. So get in line you two.” I said in lieu of a joke.

Though considering what I had to say next wasn't very funny. 

 

* * *

 

“And that's not all that happened to me. I don't want you to freak out Lydia. But I know you're going to freak out anyway so I'm trying to give you a pre-warning not to even though I know it's going to happen.” 

Lydia just lifted her eyebrows like I was stupid. But told me to continue with her hand. 

“Right, well remember the Nogitsune. Well when he left, he left a piece of himself behind. And nothing dangerous or dark. But he changed me before he left. So when I turned into a werewolf. It also triggered me to turn into a Kitsune. What all that entails I am not sure. But I am definitely not just a werewolf. And I am in no way normal.” 

I could see it during the whole explanation Lydia space looking paler and I can see the dread forming in her face. I don't blame her considering how dangerous the Nogitsune is and how he affected our lives so drastically. I can see and understand the fear. But I want to make sure that that's not the emotion that sticks. 

So I decided to just show her what I am. I shift into a werewolf because I haven't exactly figured out how to shift into a Kitsune if I could really ever do that. But instead of letting my eyes glow yellow as they normally should. They glow an iridescent purple. A supernaturally violet color that captivates anyone who's looking at it. It certainly captivates Lydia and she's staring at my eyes. Still shocked and a little scared but not as much as before.  I think she can see the distinction that I'm not the void, and I think it really helped because the void wore my face and when I said he left a piece behind that can lead to some misunderstandings. 

“As you can clearly see I'm not the void, I'm Stiles, a hybrid between a werewolf and a Kitsune,” I explained to her.  

Lydia just sat there a little shell-shocked for a while. Kind of utter silence. Peter didn't offer anything. Not even sarcastic commentary. Not that there was any room for some but we were just trying to let her absorb the information and see if she could rationally think after that bomb that was dropped. 

“So he's not back. You're still you, right?” Lydia asked after the silence went on for quite some time. 

“Yes, I promise I'm me. The void is not here. I'm just now partly a Kitsune. Are you okay?” I asked because I still can't really gauge the reaction that she's having. 

She kind of just smells utterly surprised and I can't really get anything else. I'm sure to a more trained nose like Peter he can kind of get what she's thinking but at the moment all I get is shock and it's kind of clouding up my senses. 

“My brain is slowly processing what you told me. But I'm okay. I think. Let me just try to straighten my thoughts. You are a werewolf who is also a kitsune. Like Kira. Yet it was left behind by the void,  _ who is not here and is still locked away _ . And you don't even know how you came to be, but here you are. You have no idea what powers do you have. Is that the gist of it.” 

“Yes,” I reply somewhat tentatively. 

 

* * *

 

“Okay, and what's the deal with Klaus?” 

Oh, good an easy question finally. Also, something that's not about me really. 

“Well, Klaus is someone I met through Damon if you can believe it. We were friends sort of. But now we are officially not friends anymore, screw the guy.” I say crossing my arms, still feeling upset that he actually listened to Bonnie and tried to kill me, kind of even though they didn't know they were trying to kill me but still. 

I'm sour about it. 

“I punched him in the face for you, don't worry,” Peter said as he interrupted the conversation once again with a thumbs up after saying that. 

“Awe, thanks Peter,” I said giving him a double thumbs-up before I went back to the conversation with Lydia.

Lydia just snorted at our little interaction before sobering up back into the conversation again. 

“Anyway Damon had a plan where we were supposed to be the bait and distract Klaus while he hid Elena. So that Klaus wouldn't kill her. And since I was sort of friends with Damon at the time and I didn't want to see Elena die I agreed. I also agreed because Damon had told me that Klaus was a hybrid. The only other hybrid in existence other than me. And I wanted to speak to him because I assumed he could tell me something. However, that was a bust because apparently there was a curse placed on him where his werewolf side was sealed so at the moment he's only a vampire. And since he isn’t a hybrid right now I feel like talking about being a hybrid is kind of like rubbing salt in the wounds and I don't really want to do that. So I thought that if I helped him become a hybrid again I could ask my questions without having to hold back. And also by helping Klaus, we gain a very strong friend. At least that's what I'm going for. How well that will work out who knows but that's the plan.” I said taking a deep breath after talking for such a long time. 

Lydia sorted through all the information that I said. And she didn't look too worked up about it anymore. She looks like she finally calmed down and started to process and really think through all the information that I laid out before her. 

“Okay bits and pieces are starting to fit into place from what I knew and what you just told me. I'm glad I got to know all the parts now. Thanks for telling me. So how exactly are you helping Klaus?  _ And what do you need me to do to help you because it seems like nobody has been helping you, save Peter, and I'm your friend too. _ ” 

The last part kind of touched my heart and Lydia is a great friend. And at least now she's not blaming Peter anymore either. So I dive into the world of what is happening with Klaus.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter goes up I will be uploading continuously until I publish everything that I've written in the past two days.  
> It's a lot and it's really good shit that I wrote.  
> There's some twists and turns you're never going to expect.   
> And I really like what I wrote.  
> So I hope you enjoy it too.   
> And I hope everyone is safe and happy and making the most of the situation even as horrible as it is.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm putting the word count for each chapter   
> And this chapter totaled to: 2,211


	33. A Week Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Prelude into the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said here's the next chapter. Uploaded right after the other one. Think of this chapter as more of a Prelude into the next one. I just needed to explain some things. And this chapter did that. So the next chapter is the one you want to really read.
> 
> This chapter is just to get you ready for the next chapter. But this chapter is important too, so read this as well.
> 
> Also, I can't believe my college is closed. And it's not just closed for a week, it's closed for the rest of the semester. For 3 months I will be here in my house. I can't believe it. I think I'm going to go sign up for the swimming or something. Or maybe go to a gym because just sitting at home all the time is going to be super boring.

* * *

 

Stiles POV:

 

* * *

 

A week has passed since Lydia has been here. She really got into my research of the curse and how to not kill someone/bring them back to life. She even reminded me that Peter brought himself back to life and I had a living subject on how to bring someone back to life. But for some reason, it slipped my mind and I forgot about it. 

See this is why I needed a genius with me because she remembers the stupid things that I should have remembered. Although Lydia said that she will not have some creepy girl that she doesn't like, try to possess her from beyond the grave to bring herself back to life as Peter did. She said once-in-a-lifetime was enough. I agreed with her. I was helping Klaus at this point and not really doing this for Elena anymore. Not that I wanted her to die but you know we're not really friends anymore. So my guilty conscience isn't as bad as it was before. 

But at least she said she'd help me figure it all out. And after some deep research for like 3 days in a row between the three of us we figured out a way how to temporarily kill Elena. And actually it was pretty easy. There was a spell that needed someone to give their life up for Elena. Personally, none of us were going to do it. But we assumed if we told someone that Klaus was going to kill Elena anyway and not listen to us. So basically spread a rumor that wasn't true. And have them try to save Elena. But in the end, we say we feel bad so we give them a way to do it however, of course, it comes at a price. 

But of course, they can figure that out on their own because screw them. And then Elena goes through the ritual and survives per that spell and everything works out for the better. At least for Klaus. I doubt it will really work out for the better and Elena's side but well what did she expect hanging out with vampires and not experiencing some supernatural side effects I mean come on. No one can be that dumb. At least I hope not because how on earth are they going to survive. 

 

* * *

 

After calling and telling Klaus our plan. He decided he would be the one to get the information out there. He said if we spread it they might not believe us. Because of the whole Bonnie thinks I'm being controlled by him. So I left it to him.

In the meantime, I crammed a bunch of school work that I had thrown to the side because I was involved in everything. And I got through a big chunk of it so hopefully, that'll move up my graduation.

After that Lydia and I hung out for a while. We went and did some shopping for Lydia's benefit. And we ate some delicious food for my benefit. And Lydia had no qualms about spending Peter's money apparently. Apparently she does not have a guilty heart. 

 

* * *

 

Everything was moving along very quickly. And soon enough Lydia had to go back to Beacon Hills. Lydia told me she wanted to hang out with me after graduation. But she said her mother wouldn't let her move without graduating from high school first, because she was allowed to go to whatever college she wanted to. But she had a graduate from Beacon Hills first. I understood completely because her mother lives there and her mother probably doesn't want her to leave the nest so to speak so quickly. Though I doubt Lydia was ever even in the nest in the first place. 

So, in the end, she had to go back home. But she told me she'd come back. She's also on an accelerated course to graduate. Apparently she's been on it from the beginning so she'll probably graduate before me. And she said after that she'll say she's going to college but she'll just come over here and hang out a bit more. And she said hopefully by the time this whole curse business is over so that she could also let loose on questions she has for Klaus. 

I also agreed but she shouldn't be here for this whole confrontation because I feel like a lot of death is going to happen and I don't really want to involve her in that. We were just going to send her home via plane paid for by Peter but apparently Peter also had some business in Beacon Hills. 

It was sort of last minute. And he wouldn't really tell me what it was not that I really cared but having him go to Beacon Hills was kind of not a good scenario for him considering on the bad terms we both left on. But he said he needed to get some things from the Vault and finish up some other business he had there.  And he said since I was semi-safe with Klaus if you could leave me without having to worry about being murdered or worse. I asked them what could be worse and he just glared at me. 

 

* * *

 

And so after a week and a half later, I'm alone in the house. Oh boy,  it should have been fine. It should have been okay to leave me alone for an extended period of time. _ It should have been fine.  _ But of course, it was not fine. 

Honestly, it was probably the farthest thing from fine that had happened in a very long time. Why do I do this to myself? How did I do this to myself? Not even I can answer these questions because answers to these questions don't exist. 

_**There is no explanation for the utter unluck that I have. None.** _

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive this chapter for being short. Though it's still like a page and a half long. However, I needed a small explaining chapter that explained why Lydia left. And why Peter also left. The next chapter will be the Goliath chapter. 
> 
> That chapter is 12 pages long. And then there's another chapter after that. And then I'm done for like a week. So enjoy. Though if my writing inspiration comes back again I will post again. 
> 
> Enjoy my lovely readers.


	34. A Shapeshifting Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While reminiscing about Peter even though he wasn't gone for very long yet.
> 
> Stiles happens upon a new Kitsune power. 
> 
> A power that he is stuck with. 
> 
> What the hell is he going to do now.?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be an extra-long special chapter! What could be three chapters is going to be rolled into this one chapter. This is an idea I had a very long time ago. So I wrote it down so that I could maybe explore it sometime in the future. And that sometime in the future is now so yay. I think you're going to really like this chapter and it's really going to expand into Stiles' future abilities that he has many more of that we have yet to discover. Or that you have yet to discover, I know of a few already ;) 
> 
> I will say the F word was thrown around quite a lot in this chapter but it has its purposes. 
> 
> Edit (12 pages and counting, I might have to split this into two chapters, holy crap I’m writing a lot.)
> 
> Enjoy you, fine beautiful people!

* * *

 

Stiles’ POV:

 

* * *

 

I'm just sitting at home, in a few days, Klaus is going to do the ritual he told me he wanted me there to help him or something I said okay. Peter’s out of town right now he needed to go do something, he said he’d be back in a week. So as the executive decision-maker at the moment, I decided why not, what could go wrong? _Of course, a lot could go wrong but, what am I going to say, no? To Klaus_ , huh yeah right. 

Anyway, I think I'm strong enough at the moment. But of course, I worry a little bit. I mean it's impossible not to, considering how I am and how fast my mind works. It's not too much of a problem I mean I'm pretty confident in my own abilities and Klaus said he only wanted me to watch so hopefully my only part will be needing to watch and not some other bullshit. 

 

* * *

 

I don't know why this happened but let me tell you it freaked me out so much that I think I knocked myself out for like 10 minutes by accident. And by knocking myself out by accident, I mean I fell and I hit my head and when I woke up I realized I knocked myself out. Now, what would cause this to happen? Well, I was worrying because I made a decision without Peter even though he told me not to do that. But he's out of town so I started thinking about Peter and maybe this somehow triggered it.

Honestly, since my powers at the moment are listed under the category unknown “anything” could happen. And apparently that “anything” is shape-shifting. Because I walked into the bathroom earlier and had a heart attack because in that mirror was not Stiles looking at Stiles it was Peter Hale looking at Peter Hale except I'm not Peter Hale, what the actual fuck. Once I woke up from being knocked out after I hit my head against the cabinet in Fright. 

I stood back up look in the mirror again and I was still fucking Peter Hale. like I was actually Peter Hale I touched my hand and it was Peters you know I touched my face and I had his fucking goatee. My eyes were blue. I was shorter than normal. I was buffer than normal. What the fuck, like really, what happened to me?

 

* * *

 

After a few, you know how hours or so, I realized I might have been stuck like this. Because it did not go away, I thought maybe I should calm myself down because obviously freaking out is not making it go away. I walked around, I tried to you know meditate but you know how far I got with that. I searched up information about shape-shifting and I got literally nothing. Eventually, I just sat down on the couch and stared at the wall thinking how the fuck am I going to fix this. 

I didn't even know I could shape-shift in the first place. I mean did the Nogitsune shape-shift ... I guess he kind of did. He sorta took the shape of me after he left me for dead but I didn't think that meant I could turn into other people. The possibilities of this power are amazing but it's not something I want to be stuck as is at the moment. As great as Peter is, I don't want to be his freaking twin by the time he gets back home. Also, I like being Stiles thank you very much. 

 

* * *

 

I grabbed my head in frustration and then my phone rang. Fuck why now? Any other times fine call me all you like but, right now, at this moment, goddammit. I look at the caller ID and it's my boss. She's never met Peter before she doesn't know who he is. I could play it off, she's probably the one person I could play Peter off too and she wouldn't know.

_ I mean I can be a good Peter. _ I've been with him for a very long time, I know how he acts, thinks, talks. Hmm. I mean I could just tell her Stiles is out of town. And if it's an emergency I think I could play Peter pretty well and hopefully, this will just all go away as time goes on. Because Peter comes back in four days and this needs to be gone in four days. So that when I explain it to Peter he's not getting it explained to him by his long-lost twin that he's never had.

Okay, I could do this. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can, I can, I have too. 

“Hello.”

"Excuse me, is this Stiles's phone? It's his boss I need to talk to him.” 

“Yeah sorry, Stiles is sick at the moment and can’t come to the phone at the moment. This is his roommate, Peter. Is it an emergency?” I responded as I am kinda curious about what it is, considering that I didn’t have work this week since she said we were closed for some reason. 

“Oh no I needed him to come into work for a moment, hmm, what to do.” Oh, now I felt bad. 

**Then I made a stupid decision.** Damn my guilty heart. 

“I could help if you need.” 

I'm so stupid I am so stupid, I am so stupid, I am so stupid. But it's too late I already freaking said it so if she says no, I am lucky. If she says yes, I am unlucky. And of course, I am unlucky. When am I ever not? 

And she said, 

“Oh could you really dear, thank you so much I'm so tight on the schedule I'll pay you for today's work if you don't mind.” I do this to myself, I am the worst decision-maker possible, Peter's right, what am I doing with my life? 

“Sure, when do you need me?” I ask jumping into the grave I already dug myself. 

“Oh, if you could get here as soon as possible it would be great. The shop is off the corner of Browns street and Washington street, do you know where that is?” 

“Yes I know, I’ll be there.” I then hang up the phone and throw it on the couch, I then sit down on said couch and facepalm. 

I can't meet anyone I know. I will blow the cover so quickly. I thought I could act like Peter but I'm internally freaking out _ a little too much _ that it's not going to work. So the plan that is going to work is to go to the job and then come back home. **_Interact with nobody._ **

Okay, I can do this. I'm good at making plans, this is something I'm good at, I could do this, yes! I slapped the sides of my face and got up off the couch, I took the keys to Peter's car,  _ technically my car, _ he left it here so I could use it as transportation though I was giving very heavy instructions on how to not damage his car, so of course, I follow those rules. 

I got this, it is all fine, _ fine _ , okay,  **it is fine!**

 

* * *

 

I drive down to the shop. In my car it's perfect I don't have to interact with anybody. And only a few select people know that this car is Peter's car. But it's of no consequence because nobody pays attention. It's a nice car but it's a car that could also go unnoticed in everyday life. The perfect car, I love this car almost as much as Peter probably does. I pull up to the spot that's usually empty when I work. I get out of the car and walk right up to the store opening the door since I already know that this is the store cause I work here. Elenor is sitting up in the front, Jacob is nowhere to be seen, I wonder what’s he’s doing that he can’t be here right now. Though the moment I walk in her eyes zero in on me. She squints like somethings wrong.

Oh god, I forgot she knew I was a werewolf, or at least supernatural when I came to work here, can she tell I’m shapeshifting, or maybe that Peter’s not human. Of course the latter would be the best-case scenario. 

“Hey, I’m Peter, Stiles’ roommate, you called, remember?” I say trying to incorporate Peter. 

He’s like 50% sass and 30% bossy and 20% an asshole. All of these are things that I like about him, I mean my personality is about the same, it’s why we get on together so well.  

“Yes... you're right, welcome and thank you for helping out even when you don't have to be your very nice individual. All I need you to do is work behind the counter and if anyone comes in to help them around the store if you need any questions just come in the back and ask me, otherwise just watch the shop, while I do some work in the back. That is all I need. My assistant that was supposed to be here, Jacob, was called off to do something at home so it's why I wanted Stiles to work, sorry for the inconvenience it was last minute and I should have had some other back-up plan but it all happened so fast. So I really thank you for doing this for me.” She said with the critical look still in her eye. 

“Of course no problem. If Stiles was feeling better I’m sure he would’ve been happy to help.” I said as I walked closer to the desk I came up to the half door that separates the desk from the rest of the store, I opened it and I am about to walk in when I slam against a barrier. 

I pause and stare at my boss who is glaring at me. 

“Where is Stiles? Who are you?” 

Fucking hell, I forgot this shop was warded to the nines, goddamnit. 

“I am Stiles’ friend, I swear, my name is Peter Hale. Stiles is home, sick. I’m a werewolf, it’s why I didn’t pass your stupid barrier.” 

Eleanor looked untrustful. I can sort of understand why, since I never mentioned Peter in the first place. But come on werewolves are pack orientated, it makes sense if there was more than one living together, it shouldn’t be too surprising. Eleanor didn't move to open the barrier; she just stared at me seemed like she was contemplating something that I would never understand. 

And then she started talking again, 

“Peter Hale? Why do I know that name? I've heard it before, you're a werewolf, your last name is Hale, are you from Beacon Hills?” She asks what's a curious look on her face. 

Peter's reputation precedes him apparently. All the way to a small town in Mystic Falls, Virginia.  

“And if I am?” I asked curiously as to where this is going.

But as much as I trust my boss, I also do not trust her because, one, she's a witch and I'm already not too trusting of witch’s because of Bonnie and two, because Peter is my packmate and best friend and I do not trust his life in anyone else’s hands other than myself, even my own hands are kind of iffy. 

“If you are Peter Hale from Beacon Hills, then you must know Deaton, an old acquaintance, and an idiot that I know. I know for a fact that he works in Beacon Hills, a Veterinary Clinic the last I heard. Does he still believe in those stupid philosophies on balance, and how balanced is super important blah blah blah?”

I chuckle and it sounds so much like Peter's chuckle that it kind of freaks me out a little bit even though I've been in his body for a while now. 

“Yes, that does sound like Deaton. Still very much into the whole balance thing. Though he does help the current Alpha of Beacon Hills sort of as a mentor I guess.” 

Eleanor just quietly shook her head and leaned against the counter a little bit more relaxed. 

“Good thing you and Stiles got out of Beacon Hills, I'm assuming that's where you came from. As much as Deaton is a smart and well-researched man he's a bit psychotic at times. I knew him a long time ago so maybe he's changed but I wouldn't put it past him if he's done some shady things throughout his life. Not that I could talk much since I've done some shady things throughout life but that man is quite a hard pill to swallow. I'm assuming since you don't have anything bad to say about him he's playing off his normality very well. But if you get a call from him in the future I wouldn't trust him personally. He has some twisted views on reality and the supernatural, in general, this is just a piece of warning by the way. You can heed it or not it's all up to you. You can completely dismiss my words as well. But I do not feel he is trustworthy. I hope you would listen to my words because I do like Stiles quite a lot and he's quite a unique person isn't he? Right, Stiles?” 

“What? How did you know? Did you know this the whole time?”

_ I thought I was playing Peter pretty well.  _ There goes my dream of ever becoming an actor. Not that I ever had one but off it goes anyway. 

But Eleanor just chuckles and stands up straight again, her green eyes which were normally a pale green light up to an iridescent glowing green color, supernaturally is so, 

“Fortunately this is a trait that only I have since I created it but, my eyes can see anything hidden. What that means, I’ll leave up to your interpretation, but I can clearly see you, Stiles, underneath whatever ability you're using to mimic this person, I can still see you underneath. Now I'm guessing from as much as I know about you, that this was an accident and you're stuck like this, otherwise I have no other reason why you wouldn't come here as Stiles.” She tells me, right on the dot as to what ails me.

“Um, Yeah I'm Stiles. Like you said I got stuck like this. I didn't even know I had this power, to begin with. I don't feel comfortable telling you what I am, sorry not sorry. But apparently I can shape-shift. I was thinking about Peter, my friend, who is away right now and I walked into the bathroom and as you can see I was very shocked that I transformed into him and as you guessed  _ I can't get it to go away _ . I tried meditating, just waiting it out. I tried to shift into a werewolf but I just turn into Peter's werewolf form. I don't know what to do. Do you have any tips to help that could maybe change me back?” I ask because she's probably one of the only people who might have an answer for me. 

She is a witch so maybe she has some special witchy concoction that could turn me back into me and not Peter anymore. As much as this is a useful skill I hope I have more control over it before I ever use it again because if this is not something I want to be stuck as at random times, thank you very much. 

“Fortunately for you, I have seen shapeshifters before. A werewolf is a shapeshifter of sorts. You, however, are not a shape-shifter, nor fully a werewolf either. I can deduce some things on my own so I don't think I'll ever fully guess what you are. I will help you to turn back. I have a potion of sorts that will cancel the effects whatever you did to yourself. However, it will only ever work once so if this happens again you will have to figure it out all on your own. It'll take me a few hours to make however so come back in four hours and pick it up. But I recommend that you don't do anything stupid in the meantime. I'll close up shop today since this is a special problem.” She says passing me by turning the little sign on the door that says open to closed. 

She opens the door and holds it open for me. 

I walk outside as I say a quick, 

“Thank you,” and head to my car. 

Once I sit down I just stare out in front of me. I can't believe she co uld actually help me. I'm ecstatic of course, not so ecstatic that it's only a one-time help, but it's something I need at the moment because I need more time to research it and if I have more time maybe the next time this happens by accident I could come up with a plan that may work to do it naturally.

But at the moment I don't want to be stuck as Peter because too many things are going on right now and if I run into anyone, especially Damon, I will have some problems. Even if I run into Klaus I'll have some problems right now. Hell if I run into anyone that I know is Mystic Falls I will have a problem. I mean even if I run into Peter right now I will have a major problem.

 

* * *

 

I've been thinking about it but should I be telling Peter what's happening? I don't want to do it over text just because I don't want there to be a record of this anywhere electronically or otherwise. If I call him, will he hear himself talking back to himself? I don't know how to explain that away without him panicking. But I decided to tell him anyway because, in the end, he's going to know at some point. I drive my car down to a cafe that I frequent as Stiles, not as Peter. I order what I normally order, a coffee with way too much sweetener in it and this amazing double chocolate croissant that's like stuffed with creamy melted chocolate it's so good and they give it to you when it's like piping hot, I’m in love with it.

I sit in the corner booth, the one I normally sit in. And I dial Peter’s number. 

“Stiles? What's wrong?” 

I don't like how he assumes there's something wrong but I can't exactly fault him for it because obviously there's something wrong. I'm silent for quite a while because I don't know how to tell him especially since I'm not going to be the one answering the phone. It's going to be him answering the phone talking to himself, oh what a weird day. 

“Stiles are you all right? I've only been gone for three days I assumed that you couldn't get into that much trouble in that amount of time but I assume your silence means you have. Do I need to come back early? I don't mind coming back I can finish up what I'm doing today. Stiles are you still there?” Peter says with concern into the phone. 

I tried to make my voice higher than normal though it still doesn't sound like me, yet it doesn't really sound like Peter either when I talk, 

“Peter, I'm okay, physically speaking. Everything at the moment is calm and fine and nothing really problematic is happening. And everything will be fixed in four hours however the thing that needs to be fixed is the problem.”

I say trying to tell Peter there's a problem but not actually wanting to tell him because I feel like an idiot and I don't exactly know how to tell it to him in the first place because this whole situation is weird in it of itself. 

“Stiles? I can hear you but is the phone breaking up cause your voice sounds really weird. Like it almost sounds like you're not Stiles. However, only Stiles could word vomit like that so I'm assuming it is you. I prefer if you FaceTime me at the moment because I'm not too sure it's you.”  

Oh my God, why is he asking me to do that, this is probably one of the worst things that could possibly happen. Why did people create FaceTime? I hate you. 

“Peter I swear it's me and I know I sound very weird. But that's part of the problem that I'm trying to tell you about. It's hard for me to get this out because it's very weird and it has something to do with a little fox that we both know about.” 

Peter and I have a code word for my Kitsune self which is calling it a little fox. It's kind of cute to think about it because we both met my little fox at least the inner version of it in my mind. So we call it ‘little fox’. Lydia was the one to come up with the name. And it just stuck I guess in the end. But only the three of us would know the name so it's kind of like a good thing to say if I want to tell Peter that it's actually me talking and not some weird person that tried to kidnap me and is acting like me cause my voice is so different. 

“Explain.” 

Peter sounds kind of annoyed so I decided to just throw it out there and see what he says. 

“Okay, so I was home a few hours ago just thinking about stuff after I got off the phone with Klaus. We were just talking about you know ritual stuff. And well for some reason I was thinking about you, um and well I didn't realize it happened but when I went to the bathroom I looked into the mirror and very shockingly I was not looking at myself but I was looking at you.  _ Because somehow I shape-shifted into you.  _ Ah, so there it is, my problem at the moment.” 

The line on the other end was silent for a very long time considerably so long that I actually checked if I was still in the phone call with him. And I was so this was all complete silence from him. 

“What? What do you mean you shape-shifted into me, I'm almost positive that our little fox can't do that.” 

I nodded my head even though he can't see me. 

“Yes I know, I thought that as well. But then remember that once the Void left me he walked around wearing my face for a while, and that's kind of shapeshifting, right? I mean this is weird for me to Peter. I thought did I already knew most of the powers that came with being both a werewolf and the kitchen a butt apparently there's a lot I don't know about. And there's not really too many people who can help me with this. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry Stiles it's not your fault, really if you can't control it. You don't even know that you had it so don't worry. I'm a little troubled that you are walking around with my face. I hope you behave accordingly and not try to cause trouble while wearing my beautiful face. So if you have to punch Damon the face if you see him I won't argue. But you said there was a way to fix it, how?” Peter asked.

“Well remember my boss the witch that I told you about. She said she knows a potion that could fix it. Though it is a one-time fix. So if this ever happens again I have to figure it out on my own.” 

I told Peter everything because if this does happen again assuming I'm going to be around him he should know that there isn't a cure every single time for this. 

“Well good I'm glad you can get rid of it for now and I'm sure once this is over you'll study up on it anyway without me having to tell you too. I will be back sooner than expected. so expect me home in three days rather than four.” 

“Okay, I just called to let you know because I figured that you were going to find out eventually and I might as well just be upfront about it. Also, I'll let you know if anything happens. But it's so weird to have a beard you know since I don't really grow facial hair all too much.” I tell him touching my face with both hands because I do grow peach fuzz on my face but I've never really gotten the full 5 o’clock shadow, goatee look that he's got going on, not that I would think it worked on my face but I've never really had it before either and it's fun to touch. 

I just hear a loud sigh from across the phone, 

“Stiles stop making me look like an idiot by feeling up your own face. Just act normal or stay inside. I have a reputation in that town and I'd like to keep it as impeccable as possible.” 

I just laughed out loud kind of startling someone to the right of me who gave me a weird look. At the fact that I was drawing attention, I sobered up immediately and stopped acting weird while in Peter's body. Though I wasn't really in his body just I now look like him. 

“Okay, okay, okay, it was just funny and it was a really serious conversation I wanted to lighten the mood a little bit sorry. Anyway, I'm just going to finish eating that chocolate croissant that I normally get and then I'm going to go shopping and then I'll head back grab the potion drink it and hopefully everything will go back to normal.” 

Peter on the other end of the line just confirmed what I was doing with a hum and said, 

“Good luck and be careful,” before hanging up the phone.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that happened... 
> 
> This is not some random thing that I just thought of. I wrote this down a while ago that I wanted to add this into the story. Not in this exact context but this is good enough. And I wanted to highlight one of Stiles' new powers. He has an array of them, and this is one of them. 
> 
> Slowly throughout the series, I will introduce more. 
> 
> But tell me what you think of this one so far.


	35. An Encounter Leading Misinterpretations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for the cure to brew.
> 
> Stiles goes out on the town and he runs into a particular vampire who he hasn't gotten the chance to meet really yet. 
> 
> Though in the situation I don't think they should have met at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for today.
> 
> I churned out about 10000 words today so I think you guys are good for a little while. 
> 
> Anyways just stay safe and be merry. Even though times right now or tough and so much Panic is going around I want you guys to be happy and enjoy reading fanfiction. Try to make the most of it, see you when I see you, peace out!
> 
> Enjoy:

* * *

 

Stiles’ POV:

 

* * *

 

After Peter hangs up I devour that gooey chocolate croissant in a few minutes and finish my coffee. I take another coffee to go but this time an iced version. Once I get back into the car I drive down to the grocery store that's not too far away from the coffee shop I was just at but far enough away that I had to drive. When I pull into a parking spot I get one pretty far away from the door so that there's not a lot of cars lest someone bangs into Peter's car and Peter kills me. 

I grabbed a shopping cart and walking to the grocery store I pick up a few fruits and vegetables. I see some pomegranates on sale and I grabbed a few of those. I'll look at the meat section and pile heavy on with a few good choice cuts of meat. I grab some snacks because I'm feeling for something sweet so I pile that long too. I get some stuff for the house like paper towels, toilet paper, some cleaning supplies. I pick up some toothpaste because I remember we were running out of it. 

 

* * *

 

And by the time I get to the checkout I have quite a lot of stuff in the cart.  after ringing it all up it comes to like $100 which isn't bad but also isn't great. I'm also using Peter’s money so I still feel guilty using it but he's really convinced me that I should use it. At this point, I might as well. Though I will pay him back eventually even though it seems the bill that I have to pay him back keeps a racking up. Anyway, I take the car to the car and start loading things in. 

After I'm done I look around me and surprisingly the parking lot is very empty. I swear a few minutes ago it was packed. Hmm. I get a weird chill down my spine and I turn around suddenly.  Behind me is another vampire. That I have met before but not realizing who it was, Elijah Mikaelson. 

Klaus’ older brother. Klaus told me that he was here in Mystic Falls. But he said I didn't have to worry about him because well there was nothing really linking us together. He said the only reason that Elijah would approach me would be because Damon and Elena and Bonnie and Stefan, may have said something to him. I did wonder why Klaus and his brother weren’t talking. 

But I didn't ask since it's not really my problem or something I should get involved with too much so. But here he is before me, well actually before Peter but he doesn't know that. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” I asked prompting him to speak.

But he just stands there observing me kind of unnervingly. There's no way he could tell. I mean I hope there's no way he can tell. 

“What relation do you have with my brother?” 

I try for feigning ignorance, 

“I'm sorry who's your brother?” 

But Elijah seem to hear my lie and glared at me, 

“Right let me be clear how do you know my brother Klaus? And how are you involved in the ritual?”

I audibly gulp at the glare that he was giving me because one, it was scary and two, how did he know that I was involved? And why would he think Peter was The mastermind behind all this? I mean I'm smart too and just because I'm a kid doesn't mean that I couldn't be involved. _ I'm just an idiot now, now I'm just being an idiot.  _

“Listen I don't know who told you whatever it is you think is going on. But Klaus and I are just friends nothing more nothing less. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be.” I tried to say as I close the door of my trunk and walk to the front door of the car.

Before I could even open it, Elijah is standing there with his hand on the door clearly blocking my entrance. 

I audibly sigh loudly, 

“What,” I asked annoyed. 

“See I already know that you're involved with my brother and I are helping him with the ritual. No, I'm asking you in a friendly manner now, do you really want me to ask you aggressively? Because I assure you you probably will not like it.” 

**Oh, goodie he's threatening me.**

Well, luckily not too unlike Peter I don't like to take threats and neither does Peter. So in my most Peter like fashion, I grabbed his shoulder, of the hand that is touching the door, and I shift and throw him across the parking lot with all the strength of my werewolf side. Elijah goes sailing across the parking lot landing in a heap on the other side.

I yelled to him as I get into the car, 

“I don't take threats to my life lightly. I hope this doesn't happen again or we don't know what could happen to you. Anyway, I have things to do as I said don't take this personally you started it.” 

And then I drive off back into the direction of my boss's shop. Four hours almost passed it's time to get drinking that potion so that I can finally be myself again. 

 

* * *

 

Elijah’s POV:

 

* * *

 

I pick myself up off the ground after being tossed like a rag doll. I fix my suit back to being in its proper order and dust myself off. That strength was as Damon described it, overpowering to an extent that's not natural to a werewolf. 

Also when he shifted it was not natural either. His eyes didn't glow yellow nor the blue that Damon said that they would glow. No, they glowed purple, and it gave me a weird feeling. He's definitely not normal. But I am almost positive he's not a werewolf either. I'm curious to find out what he is. 

I wonder what my brother would think if he knew he was being deceived. I have also yet to meet the elusive Stiles. I think I met him before as well as this Peter that I just happened upon. But it seems that I have my work cut out for me on this end as well. I'm going to make Klaus pay either way. 

**_And if these two idiots stand in my way then they're going down as well._ **

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think of this chapter? 
> 
> As I've been writing I finally have chapters fitting together that I wrote a long time ago and now they're all sliding into place. And I'm getting really pumped up for this series. I already got like a few chapters of the next book in the series planned out. 
> 
> And I'm so excited about it. I hope you guys are too.


	36. Book Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles stops looking like Peter.   
> And Klaus comes over for a visit.   
> Just some bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks for patiently waiting. I have two chapters ready to post. 
> 
> This chapters kind of like a bonding chapter, and the next one is like I was tripping on acid while writing it, so enjoy lol.

* * *

 

After one gulp, then another, I finish swallowing the whole potion. It tasted like shit, kind of what you would expect considering the color of it was a warm green with like dirty bits of stuff floating around it. Just plain nasty. I waited a minute, then I touched my face. I still felt Peter's face, I touched my shoulders, still Peter's shoulders, I looked at my boss with a curious glance in my eye. 

“Did this just not work? Or is it supposed to be so slow?” 

But my boss just laughs like this is all funny for some reason. 

“Here...“ She hands me a mirror and looking into the mirror I can see the change happening.

Oh, it's very weird to watch considering I didn't see it happen the first time. First, my eyes have a black cloud of wispy smoke crossover them. Then the color changes from blue to brown. Then the same happens with my nose, a black cloud of dust swirls over my nose, then my nose changes from Peter's nose to my own. And slowly my whole face does the same thing and I'm looking at my own face again, I'm looking at myself. My body has the same effect, little black clouds fly over each body part as they change. Soon enough, there I am standing as Stiles again. 

I hand the mirror back to my boss, 

“Thanks a lot, really.”

She takes the mirror back and places it on the counter. 

“No problem Stiles. Now I hope sometime in the future you could tell me what you are. I'm so very curious.” 

I smirk, 

“Maybe. But maybe you could figure it out on your own, with your all-seeing eye and all.” I say as I suspect that she knows more than she's letting on. 

But she just smirks and waves me away. I ask if she still needed me, but she said it was my sick day. So I head bac k home. 

 

* * *

 

At my beautiful home, I find an unwanted guest. Now I find two unwanted guests, who are fighting with each other. 

“Damon, Klaus what do I owe the unpleasure of having you both on my porch,” I ask sarcastically. 

Klaus walks up to me and puts his arm around my shoulder, 

“I was waiting for you, but unfortunately I had something stuck to me.” He says pointing to Damon. 

I just sigh, 

“Listen I’ve had a long day, can we just skip the theatrics and both of you tell me what you want,” I tell them tiredly. 

“I want him dead if you could do that I’ll let you sleep forever.” Was the jibe from Damon. 

“Sleep forever in death I assume. Plus I don’t have any grudge with him, so why would I want him dead.” I ask.

“Because he's dangerous,” Damon argues. 

“I’m dangerous, hell your dangerous, yet you don’t see me killing you or myself, plus he’s not that dangerous,” I say thinking of the Nogitsune, now that thing needs to just die the moment it lives, like fuck that shit. 

“Not that dangerous?” Damon mocks,  “Really now?”

Even Klaus pipes up, 

“Love the unwavering loyalty Stiles, really I do, but I’m the most dangerous,” Klaus says rather smugly.

“I’m sure you are but in my experience, I’ve met things worse. And I like you well enough, but I hated that  _ thing, _ so in comparison your not too bad.” I said seriously. 

Damon interrupted, “What could be worse than Klaus?” 

I paused and didn’t say anything. I want no chance of the Nogitsune coming back since we have no way to kill it, and these idiots are stronger than Scott, the idiot who’s protecting it. 

“I’m curious as well,” Klaus says after a moment of silence. 

“Something unkillable and horrible. Leave it there.” I say shrugging Klaus off me. 

I walk into the house and I leave them outside. I know Klaus can follow me in, I expect him to.

 

* * *

 

All too soon I hear Damon leave. And as I thought Klaus comes right in. I’m sitting on the couch pulling out my phone to let Peter know I’m good now, and that Klaus is in the house. Klaus sits next to me relaxing like he’s in his own house. But still looking proper while slouching. 

“So this unkillable thing, where is it? I’ll kill it for you if you want.” He offers. 

“Why?” 

But he just looks me in the eyes, “You helped me, I’m offering to help you. After I get my werewolf powers back I’ll be unstoppable.” 

I contemplated it. 

“No, it’s fine. It’s been trapped for now. And the chance you can’t kill it, I’d rather just leave it where it is.” 

Klaus shrugs, “Where is Peter.”

“Oh, he went back home to pick up some things, and to deliver my friend Lydia back home. Though I don’t doubt that she’ll be back.” I said, remembering that Lydia said she’ll be back. 

“Well, she’s advantageous to have around. And can take care of herself. A good ally.” 

I nodded agreeing with him. I looked over at him and asked,  “Is there something you needed, or you just came to hang out?” 

Klaus gave me a weird look, “If I came to hang out?” 

“Oh well then we could just watch TV or I can cook something, but do you even need to eat, as a vampire?” 

Klaus laughed, “No, well not other than blood. But as a werewolf, I will.”

Oh, interesting, maybe I should put Klaus into my bestiary. Along with myself now that I think about it. Oh maybe I can show him it, and he can confirm or deny some of the things in here. 

“Hold one I want to show you something,” I say getting up and going to the bookshelf and reaching high up to get the bestiary from where I placed it when we moved in. 

I also grabbed a pen. So that I can add vampires and the new kinds of werewolves. Since I have him here I may as well ask. I sit back down next to him and open the book to a familiar page, this is for him really. It explains about Peter’s werewolf type. 

“Okay, so this is like my catalog on all the supernatural creatures I’ve meet and some I got from another version of a book like this from a friend of mine.”

Klaus took it into his lap and started to read. 

“This section is about werewolves, Peter’s type though. All the information I’ve put together from spending years around them. So there's quite a lot of information.” I say reading over his shoulder. 

He’s quite obviously intrigued about what is written, since it’s something he’s never encountered, considering his reaction to Peter. 

“This is a lot, did you write all this by yourself?” 

I nodded, “Yeah it was like a self project. I mean I was a human when I first experienced all this crap, I needed to process it somehow.” I say.

Klaus just hums while skiming through the rest of the page. He skips some pages into the next one, which is the Kanima. 

“You’ve seen this before?” He asks pointing to its picture. 

“Yeah, it’s really dangerous because it can paralyze you and then you're down for like hours. Man those were tough times.” I say reminiscing. 

I watched as he flipped through the pages one after the other, recounting Beacon Hills' greatest nightmares. He stopped on the Nogitsune, and I may have mini-gasped and gave it away that I wasn’t too fond of this one. Listen when I brought the book down I forgot I had put that in there. I kind of try to just permanently block it from my mind. 

“Nogitsune? Is it Japanese?” 

I nodded, not really keen on talking about it. Klaus flipped through some pages and then just skipped it seeing that I wasn’t really keen on talking about it. He flipped to the end to my last entry, Dread Doctors, and my book was wedged in there, as well as some of my blood, considering that the last time I was reading it Donavon attacked me and freaking started this mess. 

Klaus picked up the book, “What’s with the blood, yours I can tell.” He says holding the book like he’s smelling it. 

“Yeah, I was doing some research and this guy Donavon who hated me and my father tried to kill me. He took like a big chunk out of my shoulder.” I say lightly touching my shoulder, though there's nothing there now. 

“While you were still human?” 

I nodded, “Yeah I killed him by accident, which is how I turned into a werewolf.” 

He just hummed and looked down into the book again, “Who’s Theo?” 

I sigh and grumble a bit. 

“An asshole who’s involved with the Dread Doctors and I want to kill him. More so than Peter wants to kill Damon.” 

Klaus laughed because Peter’s hate for Damon is hilarious. 

“So where exactly did you encounter all these things?” 

I sighed, “Good old Beacon Hills, a literal beacon apparently. Apparently, when you kill yourself in ice water you sacrifice yourself to a magic tree and light a beacon.” I complain. 

“What?” Klaus says catching on to what I was saying. 

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” I say changing topics. 

“Uh anyway, I was going to add vampires, and werewolves, our kind and if you don’t mind, I was gonna add you in here too. As well as the whole original vampire stuff. I don’t have to but well, my book would be incomplete.” I say doing a please gesture with my hands. 

Klaus says it's fine though.  So I start to write Vampires and quickly write compulsion and speed walking and good hearing under superpowers.

“We can smell good and see very well also.” 

“Oh, you have it all then,” I say jotting it down. 

“Sure if not for the sunlight part. Add a weakness, can’t walk in the sun.” 

I give him a confused look, “But you guys walk just fine in the sunlight.” 

Klaus smirks and pulls off his ring,  “Daylight ring. Lets those who wear it stand under the sun without burning to a crisp.” 

I took the ring for a second,  “Cool, how do you make it?” 

Klaus takes the ring back, and puts it back on his finger,  “You need a witch and the spell. I have both, but you can leave that out of your book.” 

“Okay, no problem,” I say filling in the book. 

“And you obviously drink blood, does something happen if you go without it for too long? Do you die?” I ask. 

“No. We don’t die but we become husks basically. Yet we live forever unless someone rips out our hearts of stakes us. Other than myself and my family of course.” 

I’m not gonna ask what kills him but that’s interesting. 

“Wait, if your one of the first-ever vampires, how did that even happen? I can’t even give you a hypothesis, cause I can’t think of one that makes sense.” I ask Klaus. 

Klaus laughs leaning back,  “When I was a child, werewolves were laying waste to my village and to protect us my father told my mother who was a witch to use a spell to let us live forever, though they didn’t take into account our blood lust nor our need to kill. And the first time I killed a man after feeding off him, I turned into a wolf. And my father had found out of my mother's affair with a wolf.” Klaus started to tell me.

It was fascinating yet I can see the emotion flash across his face. 

“Wow, so your a one of a kind.” 

Klaus looked down at my face,  “Yes.”  He nodded.

I really wanted to tell him he’s not alone and that I’m weird too, but it wasn’t the time. Ugh, i can pull my hair out in frustration. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just trying to build up Klaus and Stiles' friendship because I feel like Klaus and Peter are Stiles' big overprotective brothers. 
> 
> Next chapter coming in a few minutes.


	37. Inner Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus leaves with problems.
> 
> Stiles enters a trance-like state.
> 
> Stiles controls his wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again. Another chapter like I said. This one is weird ngl. 
> 
> I'm kinda sleepy and also kinda hungry but I'm probably just gonna read myself to sleep anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy this clusterfuck of a chapter. I really don't know why this came out of my brain, but it did and now it's like this forever.

* * *

 

Klaus sighed and stood up. “I’ll see you in 3 days, the ritual will happen the night of a full moon. Oh, wait.” He says stopping himself. 

“Oh shit, I forgot, Uh I can kinda control it. Uh well, Peters gonna be back so I can sorta keep it in as long as he’s there.” I want to facepalm.

I have to spend the next few days learning control. Again. 

“Hmm I was hoping you’d be there as back up at least.” He says. 

“I can. I’ll let you know the day of, if not I’ll convince Peter to go instead.” I tell him. Klaus nods, “Don’t worry I’ll figure it out if you can’t come.” He moves to leave. 

But before he does I call him back. 

“Wait. In case I don’t come, take this. Though I’d like it back if you don’t use it.” I say walking to the bookshelf and opening a safe. “Here.” I had him a pretty big jar.

“Mountain ash. It blocks all supernatural from leaving and entering. Like an invisible barrier. Just make a circle around something and close it. Though to break it you need a human. Or maybe a witch, not sure. Oh yeah, humans can walkthrough. You could also throw things through. But if it’s useful to use it.” I say handing the jar over. 

Klaus takes it, says thanks and leaves. 

 

* * *

 

Once he left I forced myself to fall asleep, which wasn’t hard since I was sleepy anyway. I tried to access that place in my mind where my little fox and wolf sit. It felt like it took me a while but soon enough I was there. I was standing in my old bedroom with the little fox and the wolf. But instead of focusing on the fox, I needed to tame the wolf. How do I go about that? No clue. But the wolf likes me and hops up to me. The fox does as well. Though the fox does the scariest thing, it transforms into me, I had a mini panic attack for a second getting Nogitsune vibes. 

“Stiles!” fox me said. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Stiles!” It said again.

Okay, this is going nowhere. 

“Control!” It says surprising me. 

“Control?” I repeated yet in a question. 

The wolf then barks. I feel like this is a nightmare rather than something that I’m actually experiencing. 

The fox pouts as me, “I can control.” It says. 

Wait, I can’t control the wolf, like Tyler can’t. But I’m not just a werewolf, I’m also a Kitsune so if I take control through the Kitsune side, is that what the little fox is telling me?

“How?” I ask. 

The other me touches the wolf and the wolf and absorbs it. After that, I don’t feel the wolf side of me at all. Then the wolf appears again. After a minute or so. 

“I take big wolf for the night of the big moon. Then give it back after.” 

I nod, “But what if I need it’s strength?” 

The fox version of me tilts its head. 

“I suppress wolf then?” 

Which instead of absorbing it he puts a collar around it and I feel in complete control. “Yeah, that,” I say and the wolf looks okay with it too, so I guess I found my solution. 

I see the room going black as I fall into actual sleep. 

 

* * *

 

I woke up the next day around noon and tested out my powers after suppressing the wolf in me using my Kitsune power. It worked out really well. Considering even the days leading up to the full moon, I’m antsy about but like this, I have complete control, and it feels good. Like it feels like I’m getting the hang of all this finally. 

Now, as long as I control my purple eyes I think I’m good for Klaus’s ritual thing. And Peter will be there too, so everything is working out. 

Now all I need to do is prep and wait for the day of the full moon.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts, on the little fox. 
> 
> I don't know how I feel about him yet. I don't think I'll ever be happy with him either but there he is.


	38. Katherine? Who The Fuck Is That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to the coffee shop and meets Elena.
> 
> No, she's different. 
> 
> When did she become a vampire because she doesn't have a heartbeat, holy crap, who is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back so soon?
> 
> I know right. 
> 
> Actually I was reading comments and on another website that I posted it on someone left a comment that reminded me that I forgot someone. 
> 
> I forgot someone pertinent to the story.
> 
> I know Klaus possesses somebody and a whole bunch of stuff happened that I skipped. And well the story is not the same as the Vampire Diaries so things can change.
> 
> But there was one person that I needed in the story but I forgot all about this person. And then I read the comments and it reminded me all about this person. Her name is on the title and you already know who it is. This is a funny scene and I quite like how it turned out. 
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

A day before the ritual…

 

* * *

 

Stiles POV:

 

* * *

 

Since I have everything under control, I decided to go to the cafe to have some good coffee. I brought my laptop and some research papers for the ritual.

 

* * *

 

After getting there, I worked on some homework/finishing up school work. I was really focused, so I didn’t notice it till I took a sip of my coffee. Of which I almost spit out. Elena was sitting on a table next to me.

Did she not notice me? I should clear up these important papers. In true clumsy fashion, however, I drop a paper off the table, and it hits her foot. Damn it, this always happens to me? Instead of freaking out, though, she just calmly lifts the paper and holds it out to me.

“Here.”

I slowly grab the paper, but before I grab the paper, I find an absent sound, where is her heartbeat.

“Elena?” I ask.

Elena tilts her head like a cute puppy,

“Yeah?”

What is going on?

“You’re not still mad at me?” I ask.

Grabbing my paper slowly.

She laughs,

“Nope. I’m not mad. Anyway, see you.”

Elena gets up and walks right out. Huh? I need to make some phone calls. I grab all my stuff and pack it into my bag, and I pull out my phone as I walk outside. First step: call Klaus.

The phone rings for a beat then Klaus picks up,

“Stiles, is there something wrong?”

I laugh a strange kinda strangled laugh,

“Funny you should ask, so I just ran into Elena. But there is something seriously wrong. She didn’t have a heartbeat, so I’m assuming she’s a vampire, and that kind of screws up a lot of your plans. Why did they turn into a vampire I don’t understand? I thought she wanted to stay human. But it was weird, though, because she wasn’t the same, I don’t think. She acted like she recognized me, but I don’t think she really did. I don’t know, it's bizarre. And it’s so weird it’s all happening right before the ritual. I’m just not sure what’s going on. Do you know what’s going on?” I kind of word-vomited all the questions I was curious about, leaving no time for Klaus to answer any of the questions.

“So you’re saying she looked like Elena but wasn’t acting like Elena?”

Klaus asks his own questions.

“And you’re saying she’s a vampire?”

When he asked the second question, his voice kind of turned into a growl, almost like a werewolf but more anger than a primal growl.

“Yes?” I say, unsure of his line of questioning.

“Where are you?” Klaus asks.

I look at the name of the restaurant because even though I go here every day, I don’t really know to have the name down packed,

“Uh… its called Choco’s Café Empori-“

Yet before I could finish the name, I see something out of the corner of my eye, and I am turning to see what it is. But instead, I get knocked very hard on the back of my head with something.

And I fall into unconsciousness none the wiser of what is happening around me after this point. 

 

* * *

 

Klaus’ POV: 

 

* * *

 

“Stiles? I didn’t get the last part of what you said. Hello?” I say into the phone, I take the phone away from my ear to check if it’s still calling Stiles.

But it seems that he’s just not answering.

I put the phone back to my ear, and I ask again,

“Stiles? Are you still there?”

I hear the phone move on the floor or something to that nature. Maybe he dropped it, that kind of seems like what he would do.

“Oh, what a surprise. Klaus?” A woman who I know all too well answers the phone.

“Katherine, love, I thought that might’ve been you,” I say full of hate across the phone, if she was in front of me I would’ve ripped her heart out.

“Klaus, Klaus, Klaus. I heard you were back in Mystic Falls. Who would’ve known it was true. Also, when did you have kids working for you, this one looks like he’s barely in high school. Also not your typical lackey so weak. He went out in one hit.” She says as I hear her dragging, presumably Stiles’ body away from wherever it is she knocked him out.

“We’re not going to play a game of cat and mouse, are we? I am so busy these days. Return the kid, and maybe, I won’t kill you. Maybe I’ll let you run first.” I growl across the line.

“Oh my, what do I hear compassion? What’s so special about this kid? What would happen if I killed him?” Katherine says, laughing.

“At least he’ll make a good Sna—“

Well, at least she was going to say, and I’m assuming here, ‘snack,’ but instead of finishing talking, I hear a loud scream on the other side of the phone. At least not one from a guy, Katharine was screaming. I patiently wait to see what’s going on or at least whoever picks up the phone next.

The screaming continues, for I’d say at least 2 to 3 minutes. And then it cuts off. I hear the phone getting picked up again, and it sounds like Stiles Is breathing very hard on the other end.

“Stiles?” I ask.

Confused as to how he woke up so fast.

“Y-yes, Stiles here. Yes, I’m Stiles. Sti-“

And then the voice cut off, it was Stiles’ voice, but something was off about it. What the hell is going on? I hear a grown, and what sounds like someone slapping something. And then I listen to Stiles fall to the floor and his phone call ends.

 

What just happened? 

 

* * *

 

Stiles POV:

 

* * *

 

I wake up, and my head is killing me. But nothing new because apparently every time I wake up with no recollection of what happened before, my head always hurts. I sit up off the floor; it seems, just great, and I stand to dust myself off. I looked down, and I saw my phone on the floor busted. Just freaking great. I see Elena though I’m not sure if it’s her on the floor as well. There’s some blood dripping down the side of her face.

Either way, I search your pockets and grab her cell phone because I need to make some phone calls, and I don’t care, especially not after I’m assuming she knocked me out. So I have no idea how she ended up knocked out. I kind of imagine her knocking herself out, and I have a little laugh at that. Luckily I’m thorough, and I remembered at least Klaus’ phone number.

I dial it quickly,

”What?” I hear a grumpy Klaus on the other side of the phone.

“Klaus, it’s me, Stiles,” I tell him slowly, walking a little forward to see where I am.

“What the hell happened? Where is Katherine?”

“Who?”

I hear tsk on the other line,

“Elena’s doppelgänger.” OOH OOH ooohhh, that makes so much sense.

“Oh, that makes so much sense. Wait, Elena's doppelgänger is a vampire? Weird. Do you want me to do something with her? She's knocked out on the floor for some reason. But I have no recollection of anything that happened since trying to tell you where I was.” My head still hurts, and I can’t really think straight.

“Bring her to your house. I’ll pick her up from there. If she wakes up along the way, just break her neck.“ Klaus says, moving around on his end.

_Break her neck?_

“Will that kill her? I'm assuming you want her alive.” I ask.

“No, it will just knock her out. She can heal from a broken neck. All vampires can.“

Right… I have to write so much more stuff down in my bestiary.

“Okay, no problem, I’ll be there in ten minutes.“ I looked at Elena’s doppelgänger on the floor, I realized I’m in the back alley leading out to the café that I was just in.

This going to be awkward. I pick up Kathrine's body, and I start walking to my car. I hope nobody sees me and says anything. Considering I’m taking some knocked out girl and shoving her in my car and driving her to who knows. According to anyone who’s looking I probably look like a kidnapper. 

But considering it was the other way around I don’t care right now. I shove her in the backseat, she kind of falls on the floor but honestly, I don’t care. I put the car into drive, and I drove down the road back to my house. Hopefully, once I get there, everything will be explained, and maybe my headache will go away, though I doubt it.

 

* * *

 

Stiles’ POV:

 

* * *

 

I arrive at my house, I can see Klaus waiting on the doorstep. He was pacing until I parked my car. And he started glaring at Katherine's body the moment I started dragging her up the stairs into the house. Somehow my door was already open even though I'm almost positive I locked it when I left. Damn vampires and their intrusive ways. I dropped her on the floor and not really caring too much. She did knock me out and my head is still hurting. I thought I'm a werewolf. Aren't I supposed to heal? This is bullshit. I turned to Klaus to see what's up. Because honestly but, I am so done with this shit. I need to take a supernatural break for like a month. I totally get where Peter is coming from now. I just want to have nothing to do with any of this crap. 

“So what now?”

“Now we lock her in your basement, in your little werewolf shelter and we interrogate her.” 

I let out a giant sigh, 

“Oh goodie another interrogation.” 

 

* * *

 

Klaus grabs her legs and starts to drag her downstairs. There's a tiny trail of blood from her head just sliding across the floor making a mess. Vampires shouldn't even bleed, it makes no sense. Dead bodies don't bleed but here we see proof of that. Though I guess I should really throw science out the window when dealing with all this fantasy crap. 

I walk downstairs after Klaus and I sit in a chair down there as he stuffed her into my little werewolf cage. Though it's more like a padded cell without the pads. There's only a tiny little window in the door that you could see into the room. Otherwise, it's werewolf proof and ain't nobody getting out of that. Except maybe me as a werewolf. Because I have some abnormally weird strength. But my head is still killing me, man. I have no idea what's going on. 

“Klaus, are you sure your friend is not a witch-pire Vam-itch( _ It kind of sounds like bitch, it made me laugh _ )? Because my head is killing me and I don't think it's because she knocked me out.” I say grabbing my head and slouching into the chair.

“Stiles does your head hurt like it did last time. When Bonnie knocked you out?” Klaus asked with what sounded like concern but I'm not sure. 

“Yeah, well no, but, uh maybe? Oh my God what is happening to me?” Well, that was the last thing I said. 

Because for a second time today I fell unconscious. 

  
  


* * *

 

_ Actually a third time but Stiles doesn't know that ... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like that. I'm going to change a lot of stuff from this point on. So people who die don't die and people who live might die. I have some ideas but since this chapter happened things have gone all askew and some changes are being made.
> 
> Also, the person who picked up the phone. That said it was Stiles but really didn't sound like Stiles. I'm going to let you know because I'm almost positive no one's going to figure it out. Currently, at the moment there are three things going on in Stiles’ mind. 
> 
> Maybe not three things but three people are in there at the same time for the moment. And one of them came to the surface. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'll leave your brain to figure out who. *cough* little fox *cough*


	39. Slipping In And Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets back home.
> 
> He finds a blood trail and one heartbeat that leads him to 3 people in his house.
> 
> Two who don't belong and the one who does is knocked out in pain no one but Stiles understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a long day and now early morning I guess considering it's 6:30 am in New York. 
> 
> I'm sleepy but I thought I might as well finish what I was writing. 
> 
> This chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter, at least what happened for the rest of the day. And it's in Peter's POV. The next chapter is the ritual. But before I write that, I have to go over what is actually needed. 
> 
> ALSO, this story is told mainly from Stiles' or Peter's POV so stuff is happening in the background but unless Stiles or Peter interacts with it, I won't tell you about it. So Klaus has been busy in the meantime. Most things will be cannon. Just some people dying and living may change. And I still have to figure out some things. 
> 
> THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY TAKE SOME TIME, Strictly cause I have to research stuff for it to be correct. SO please be patient for a bit.
> 
> But without further ado, ENJOY:

* * *

 

Peter POV: 

 

* * *

 

I was getting in early, I figured Stiles would be okay after the whole shapeshifting, and not in the normal parameter way, thing was over. I park my car, and I hear one heartbeat in the house, but I heard our friendly, somewhat trusted vampire in the house with Stiles. 

Though Stiles’ heartbeat was a tad slow. Not danger slow, but sleepy slow, so who is Klaus talking to? Unless it’s to a sleeping Stiles, but I find that weird. I walk in place my bag on the floor. Then I notice, by sight and smell the blood trail. Not Stiles’, it’s not Klaus’, someone I don’t know. Oh, fun. 

I walk following the trail and Stiles’ heartbeat to the basement door which is open and the blood continues down. Klaus’ voice is definitely more panicked then I first thought. So I quickly made my way down, only to be slammed into the wall by Klaus as I somehow snuck upon him, as he only realized I was there too late to gauge who I was.

“Klaus,” I say in greeting. 

He drops his hands and lets me down. 

“Peter? When did you get here?” He asks, backing away. 

“Just now, pulled the car in.” 

I drove Stiles’ jeep here. I got him new plates and fixed some things on my way because I like my car, and I don’t mind him using it, but having two cars is better. Plus, his car fits more people in it. 

 

* * *

 

I look around the room and see Stiles slumped over on a chair, he seems in pain, so I jog on over to him. 

“Stiles? Hey, wake up! Klaus, what the hell happened to him? If it’s that witch again, I’ll kill her.” I said, grabbing Stiles’ face slapping it to wake him. 

He groaned but didn’t wake up. Klaus stopped me from hitting him again. It’s not like I was trying to hurt him, it’s just shaking a werewolf only does so much when they’re unconscious. I leave Stiles alone for a second turning to the only person in the room who can talk to me now. 

“What happened?” 

Klaus sighed heavily, 

“He got knocked out earlier. He was calling me and he got knocked out and-”

“ Who?” I ask because seriously if it was any of those kids plus Damon, I’d kill them. 

I’m already a bad guy might as well live up to it and murder some fools.

“Me.” I hear a happy voice to the left. 

From inside Stiles’ ‘ _full moon_ ’ cage. I walk over to see Elena there. 

“Elena?” I ask confused, she  _ was _ human. 

Klaus responds, 

“No, that’s Katerine, a vampire and Elena’s doppelganger. A thorn in my side for a very long time, ” he said somewhat angrily. 

 

“Oh good, so I can kill her then for hitting Stiles?” I say, looking at her as my eyes burn a glowing blue. 

“After I finish with her by all means,” Klaus said, staring at my eyes, seemingly interested in the color, even though he had seen them glow before. 

The Elena double looks scared, _Good_. 

“So why is he like this, he’s been knocked out before. And were not close enough to the full moon that he’d knock out because of that.” I say, trying to see what Klaus knew, but also eliminating dumb answers before they were told. 

“All Stiles said was his head hurt. Also, something weird happened earlier, over the phone, it was Stiles’ voice but not exactly. I don’t know, it was just bizarre. But he woke up and knocked her out then knocked out again, you’d have to ask him.” Klaus says, not really helping. 

But when I heard, ‘ _Him but not him_ ’, I could only think of the Nogitsune or Kitsune or whatever his hybrid form is made of. And I won’t mention it yet, after tomorrow we can finally talk about it after Klaus becomes his true dangerous self. 

“I have a guess, but I don’t know, I’d like him to wake, but I leave it for now. Do whatever you want down here with her, I’ll take Stiles upstairs so he can sleep at least on the couch.” I say, picking Stiles up and carrying him up the stairs. 

As I placed Stiles on the couch, Klaus appears, 

“Where do you keep your knives?” 

I give him a weird look, 

“In the corner of the kitchen. Why?” I ask him to go to the kitchen to get it for him.

I picked up the biggest knife, it’s the cleaver, and it’s very sharp since it’s new and all.

“I have to drain her of vervain, and thank you, this should be great,” Klaus says, grabbing it from me and making his way back down the stairs at a normal **human** pace.

 

* * *

 

I take the time that Stiles is taking to sleep to put all my stuff away. I take a shower, and I clean up the blood trail. And I also found out that the bitch bled all over my car seats. She’s lucky it’s leather; otherwise, I’d be helping the vervain drain out quicker with my claws. Eventually, Klaus came upstairs with blood on him but obviously not his own. 

I was about to ask, what next? But Stiles woke with a start and fell off the couch. I walked over to let him panic in peace. I don’t feel like getting punched by a disoriented Stiles. Klaus follows matching me. I stand there waiting for him to notice me, it doesn’t long. 

“ **Peter**!? _Klaus_? What? Oh god, my head.” He says leaning forward. 

“You passed out. Why does your head hurt?” I ask. 

Stiles replies with on short answer, 

“Little fox, somethings wrong.” 

_ Klaus tilts his head, not understanding.  _

“Alright is there anything I can do?” I ask. 

Stiles shakes his head, 

“No, no, I can fix it, I can meditate. I was working on it. So I can control myself during the full moon. I can suppress the wolf side, I figured it out. I did, but it gives the little fox more control, it’s a bit painful, it hurts when it takes control. I think it took control, I don’t remember...” Stiles mumbled out the words though it was a bit hard to follow. 

“ _Right_ , okay, it’s fine. Just relax a bit. Maybe go to sleep or meditate and fix it.” I tell him moving to help him off the floor. 

“What’s a little fox?” Klaus asks, figuring out he was missing something. 

I wave him off as Stiles looks dazed. 

“I’ll tell you tomorrow. After everything works itself out on your end, it’s a conversation Stiles needs to be there for, and at the moment, I think he’s checked out.” I say, basically picking him up again a placing him in his room. 

“Tomorrow, so does it have to do with the questions you want to ask me as well?” I pause, he’s clever, though with age comes wisdom and all that crap. 

“Yeah, something like that. Anyway, it’s more Stiles’ story than my own. And he can explain it better than I can.” 

Klaus accepted that answer and said he’d come back later in the night to finish with the vampire downstairs. He said something about a bite to eat, _I guess in the literal sense for him_ , and a shower to wash off the blood. And he left. And I hunkered down for some sleep while I could get it considering the busy day tomorrow. _If_ Stiles was even up for it.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once the ritual is over and everything is settled, I will explain the little fox thing. 
> 
> Everything will be explained in time I guess. lol 
> 
> Anyway hope you liked it. Leave your thoughts, or if I am forgetting something important.
> 
> I'm not a big TVD fan so I have to rewatch the show every time I need to know something, and I miss shit. Obviously. lol, I'm trying, what else can I do?


	40. A Weird One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overview on how things are progressing, not just in Stiles point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie this chapter is weird. This is the only way I could talk about what was happening without picking a certain perspective to talk about it from. I watched a little bit of The Vampire Diaries. However, my Netflix account doesn’t work no more, cause my mom changed the password and I can't get back in so yeah I'm having a little trouble. Besides that, I decided to hash out all the problems that I think I created while writing this fanfiction. I think I didn't really take into account all the people that were affected by Klaus. I read another fanfiction about Mystic Falls. So obviously there was a few details that were changed because of it being a fanfiction but it got the story down pretty good from what I remember it so I just used what I learned from that and from what I know and I hashed out as many details as I could here. 
> 
> Also, I explained the headaches because I understood people weren't understanding. I understand because it was really confusing and in my head made sense but I guess I should have realized that what's going on in my brain not everyone else gets, So all that is also hashed out here. There is no one perspective, it's kind of like an outside perspective talking about what’s in their lives at the moment. As the title says it's a weird one. 
> 
> Finally what y'all wanted, a new chapter:

* * *

 

Events going on with the rest of the Mystic Falls Community minus Stiles Peter and Klaus.

 

* * *

 

Unlike the usual story. Klaus comes to Mystic Falls in his own body. And when he meets Stiles, there was no need to do any trickery because he had a trump card.

 

However, the Mystic Falls gang wasn't just sitting by idly as the ritual came closer and closer.

 

For the days leading up to the ritual. As Stiles was experiencing shape-shifting disasters and getting knocked out in alleyways. And overall horrible headaches. The Mystic Falls gang was preparing for the worst. Since none of them believed that Klaus wasn't going to kill Elena. 

 

* * *

 

Elijah became there ally out of convenience to himself. There was no complete trust there either. Especially with Damon not trusting any of the originals. And the fact that the originals were all once a family. Damon didn't believe that the trust was so easily betrayed as Elijah put it out to be.

 

Clearly, Elijah had his own plans for Klaus. His brother had taken his family and put them on the bottom of the ocean. He was going to get revenge on Klaus. It makes you wonder what happened to Always and Forever.

  
  


* * *

 

Damon, he only had one goal in this fight. It was to protect Elena. The sudden but brief appearance of Katherine startled him, but she wasn't the one that was going to die at the moment. It was the living and breathing and human Elena. And the fact that he couldn't find Katherine anymore led him to believe that she left once she figured out who was in town. That who being Klaus.

 

Stefan loved Elena. They were the Romeo and Juliet couple. They love each other. And Stephen would do anything for Elena. Anything. Even if it meant sacrificing himself so that she would live. He knew his brother would take care of her if he left the world. As long as she lived, he was okay. And that was true love. 

 

But Elena had other plans. She was sick of everyone giving their lives for just for her survival. She knew that she was the key ingredient in Klaus' ritual. Hell, he said that to her himself. And that little bit of hope that Stiles gave her when he told her that Klaus wasn't going to kill her. It was cruel. She didn't want to die. Nor become a vampire. She tried to keep living how she was living now. But by the end of this ritual, she's not really sure what's going to happen.

 

Bonnie was distraught. She just made a new friend, and he was taken away by the clutches of evil. Stiles was a normal person. He wasn't perfect, nobody was. And maybe she didn't know him as well as perhaps his best friend may have known him, but he was a new person to the town. He was so nice. So friendly so not evil. 

But now that he's hanging out with Klaus and he's all on board with the plan to kill Elena. And he started hanging out with Damon. And that Peter guy doesn't seem so goody-two-shoes either. He's just hanging out with the wrong people. In her mind, she believes that Stiles can be fixed. She thinks he can be saved. And she's going to save him whether he wants it or not.

 

* * *

 

Tyler was out of the loop. He obviously didn't trust Klaus in any form. He understood he was dangerous and a killer. But then he wasn't sure entirely because Stiles his cousin, who was smart if his test grades where any indicator, he was hanging out with Klaus and acting all buddy-buddy with him. Did that mean Klaus compelled him? But then Damon said that he was immune or taking Vervain. And if that's the case, then none of this makes sense. 

Tyler isn't exactly trusting of Klaus, but he isn't exactly out for murder like the rest of them are. He wants to trust his cousin's opinion. He wants to believe his cousin isn't an evil person. He truly wants to believe that, but as the ritual grows closer, he doesn't know what to think. He doesn't really want to be involved either. He knows they need to sacrifice a wolf, and he doesn't want it to be him. His uncle died already, so he doesn't really know who else would be to sacrifice other than himself? All he knows is he is staying clear of Klaus and all of this ritual business. He doesn't want to die yet.

 

The witches that work for Klaus have been doing work. Unlike Klaus, who has been frolicking around and playing with Stiles and Peter. They got down to business, and they were preparing for the ritual. One witch in particular, who is completely in love with Klaus and is doing everything of her own free will. The woman who is betraying her family for the little affection that Klaus shows. She's getting work done, she's doing everything so that maybe Klaus will give her praise. The ritual working and turning out well will be on her. She's been preparing for months; she can do this. 

She's already found all the perfect sacrifices needed. All she has to do is send out Klaus' minions to collect them. A wolf, a vampire, and a doppelganger. And the Moonstone, which is in Klaus' possession. Those idiots foolishly lost it. Well, more like handed it to the wrong person. And now it's in her hands one day away from the ritual. Almost everything is in place. She was expecting Klaus to come back around now, but he is still yet to be seen. She can't wait to see him. She can't wait to see him as himself fully evolved into the hybrid he should be. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles having just woke up from his headache. Has figured out why the headaches keep coming. He should have figured it out earlier, but his head just hurt too much. The pain wasn't helping when his brain needed to work. It's quite simple really, inside of Stiles' conscious there are three beings. A wolf, a fox, and Stiles. Three opposing forces sitting there. Of course, they're all parts of Stiles' mind. There's not exactly three different entities in his brain. But since they're not connected so fully yet, they each have their own string of thoughts. Since Stiles was a born wolf, even if he didn't know it, the wolf in him is more connected to his actual self. It's why the wolf doesn't talk. The fox, however, came from somewhere else. It's not natural. Nor should it have ever been. Since the fox is a one-of-a-kind event, it can't merge with his wolf. And in turn, it can't fully merge with Stiles himself. 

 

So the headaches are when the fox is trying to surface. It's not trying to take over, but Stiles isn't really the safest person, and he gets hurt a lot. And he gets knocked unconscious quite a lot. And when he's unconscious, the fox isn't. No, the fox has the ability to then come to the surface. So Stiles can't really ever get knocked out completely or for long. But when the fox surfaces it's not really human either. It's new and unique, and it's something you really can't grasp with one look at it. Stiles is a one-of-a-kind hybrid that will probably never happen again, just as Klaus is.  

Even though he's come to this understanding of his own headaches and of his own little fox. There's still so much to uncover. Especially with the shape-shifting and the immunity to compulsion. Powers, he has yet to discover. Even though he grasps the concept, he hasn't even touched the tip of the iceberg with his Supernatural prowess as a Kitsune.

 

* * *

 

Peter had just returned from Beacon Hills in tow with Stiles's Jeep and a headache after all this bullshit happening on his return. He needed to set up some bank accounts and reorganize what was left of his money. He makes it just in time before the ritual. It's the day before a full moon, and he's getting antsy, but he's in complete control. Well, never complete control, but he's got it down. He isn't really be concerned with the ritual all that much if Stiles wasn't involved. He honestly couldn't care less for the people in this town or for the girl that's going to be sacrificed. It's not really his problem.

Until it is when Stiles offers his help because he is such a nice person. And as unwaveringly loyal as Stiles is, he kind of hates that Stiles chose to be loyal to Klaus because it's just giving them more and more trouble. But he can see the appeal of Klaus' power as an asset or even an ally in certain cases. But he's just worried over the fact that after the ritual is over and he gets his powers back. When Stiles reveals who he truly is to Klaus, what's to stop him from killing Stiles or even worse trying to control him. He's just nervous and not really keen on bringing Klaus into the fold. But you can't really change Stiles as mind at this point. So he's just going to go with the flow, and I hope everything turns out for the better, but whenever it's concerning him and Stiles, nothing ever goes to plan.

 

* * *

 

For Klaus, everything was going to plan. Well, minus a few minor details. The unexpected enigma that was Stiles changed some things in his plans, but everything was working out in his favor. So rather than bad luck, the kid could be his good luck charm. Everything was going smoothly. And to top it all off, he got Katherine right where he wants her chained up and in his control. Nifty little cage that Stiles has. And as much as Peter was indifferent to him, he still followed along as long as Stiles was in the loop. The two unexpected allies, for however long that lasts.

The kid's unwavering loyalty was shocking and different. Kind of like a breath of fresh air. But innocent. It wasn't unwelcomed but it was hard to accept since it rarely ever happened. Everything was in place, he had his wolf picked out, he had his vampire picked out, and he had his doppelganger who he'd assumed was going to show up in front of him sometime before the ritual. All of them self-sacrificing. And he wasn't going to kill her. He double-checked what Stiles had shown him as the flaw in the ritual. And it all checked out. The kid was a genius. He found a spell that would save her life without turning her into a vampire.

It was in his mother's old grimoire. He was going to have his witch perform it. No, he didn't necessarily decide to tell her the after-effects on the spell. It didn't matter. She did say she loved him and would do  _ anything _ . So he might as well take advantage of that. It's not like he can't find other witches. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came to fruition because I got a comment about what was happening in Mystic Falls and how was the ritual actually going to go down all this information that I was missing. And it made me think about what I was doing with this stupid thing and I decided to give a little extra chapter before the ritual so that I could explain some things.
> 
> A Rant:  
> My family is overall just screwing me over at every step of the way. So I'm upset and depressed. My grandma went to the hospital and while she was there I had someone, namely my aunt scream at me telling me I was a useless person because I don't know what's going on with my grandma when that bitch called me to ask what was going on, some people. Like I was taking care of my grandma alone for weeks and no one asked how I was doing then, no one thanked me. Then my grandma came home, thank god, and now my mother who was supposed to do something but forgot is complaining and telling me to drop everything to run and do it for her. She told me six hours ago but I told her I was doing homework and taking a test so I can't do it at the moment and now once I finished everything she screams at me and curses me out for not doing it. Well, guess whos not doing it now. I'm not gonna stand to be treated like that. I don't let my mother guilt me into doing things anymore, cause she has to learn that's wrong. And if I suffer the consequences so be it. It's my life. Sorry for the rant. She just texted me and it really upset me.


	41. The Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ritual is here, the sacrifices all lined up. 
> 
> Who's gonna die tonight? 
> 
> Will Klaus become a hybrid? 
> 
>  
> 
> Find out in this long chapter of Transitioning Into The Unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm depressed and pissed off. Life is currently chucking boulders at me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> More chapters may come after, but I'm not really in the mood to write anymore after the whole boulder thing. You know it hurts and stuff.
> 
> <><><>
> 
> I ranted again. You can skip the End Notes if you don't wanna know.

* * *

_**Ummm... author here... I fucked up the spell a bit. For now... since I don't want to scrap half of what I wrote. The sacrifices that are needed in my version of the curse-breaking spell is a human, a vampire, a werewolf, and of course, Elena. I'm sorry it just means another person is going to die.** _

* * *

 

Tyler POV.

 

* * *

 

**_8 a.m.: "_ ** _ Hey, Bonnie, I know it's early, and I was just wondering if you'd seen Caroline. I haven't seen her since two days ago. And I'm kind of worried. But maybe she's hanging out with you. I'm going to go to her house later to see if she's there, just call me back if you hear anything. Thanks." _

**_9 a.m.:_ ** _ "Hey, Stefan. Have you seen Caroline? I've been looking for her everywhere, but I can't seem to find her. No one's picking up their phone I'm going to try a few more people, but I'm getting worried I haven't seen her in a while. If you see her get back to me, you know." _

**_10 a.m.: "_ ** _ Hey, Matt, have you seen Caroline? I can't seem to find her if you see her tell her I've been looking for her. You're probably at work right now. When you get this, call me back. Thanks, man." _

**_11 a.m.:_ ** _ "Hey Elena, I know you're not answering your phone right now, and you're probably busy, but when you get this message, could you call me back because Caroline is missing and I can't find her. I really need to talk to her, so if you could get back to me and if you see her, I really appreciate it. I'm trying to call everyone to see before I call her mother. I don't want to worry everyone if it's over nothing. Anyway, if you see her, just call me back, I kind of need her tonight so if you can get back to me thanks, Tyler."  _

 

I left a voicemail on Elena's phone and everyone else's phone. I can't find Caroline anywhere. Maybe I should go over to the boarding house to see if she's there. Where else could she be? The Grill? She knows I need her on the full moon. Look what happened last full moon when she wasn't there. Stiles' friend still gives me the stink guy anytime I see him. But it's bizarre that I can't find her. Where the hell could she have gone?

 

* * *

 

Stiles POV:

 

* * *

 

I woke up with a new understanding of my headaches after having so many of them I figured it out. And I've got it down packed. And thankfully, I can now control myself on a day such as this. Hopefully, this lasts until the night. And hopefully, this control doesn't falter.

I wake up to the sounds of torture. Always an excellent way to start the morning, not. What the hell happened when I fell asleep? When did I fall asleep? Who the hell is making all that sound? I walk out of my room down the stairs, and I see Peter sitting in the kitchen happily drinking coffee like he can't hear the screams coming from the basement. I stand there, just mouth open staring until he notices me. Though I'm pretty sure he heard me come down the stairs. 

"Ah, Stiles, Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asks while taking a sip of coffee and facing me. 

"I'm not hallucinating the sounds am I?" I ask because there's clearly sounds coming from the basement.

Otherwise, I am batshit crazy right now. 

"No, you hear, right. Klaus came back in the middle of the night. He's still down there. He told me he was draining her Vervain, but I didn't know it would take so long. It's going to be a bitch to clean up all that blood." Peter leans back in the stool, drinking his coffee just as casually as he was before I came downstairs.

"Okay, I'll act like everything is normal. Who is he draining of Vervain? And why is he doing it in our house?" 

Peter puts his coffee mug down. 

"You should know you met her yesterday, apparently. And then she knocked you out. I got to say, Stiles, you have to stop getting knocked out. It's becoming a habit. And also a bit of a problem. Considering you faint every time you get headaches." 

I had to think for a moment. Who did I see yesterday? I was in a cafe, and I saw Elena. No, wait, not Elena, what did Klaus say her name was? Something with a K. 

"Katherine...Right, I somehow knocked her out yesterday, and then Klaus came to get us. It's been a whole night. How long did I sleep?" I look towards the basement as I say all this, as it's all coming back to me. 

"You slept for a good 12 hours. I'm glad you had such a great night's sleep." Peter says, full of sarcasm.

I give him a fake smile in return, and I decided to head down into the basement to see what was causing all this noise. I assume torture and big bloody mess downstairs. I mean, what else should I expect honestly. 

Once I get down the stairs, it's what I expected. There is a giant puddle of blood seeping out from inside of the cage. I think I'm going to puke. I don't do so well with blood.  _ I don't faint at the sight of blood _ . I don't need to hear Derek's voice in my head every time I think about blood and puking because of it. But there's a lot of blood, and I assume the wound is going to look ten times worse. And like I told Derek, I won't faint at the sight of blood, but I might faint at the sight of a chopped off arm. Like how I will probably faint from whatever Klaus did to the vampire, in there. 

"Klaus, can you hear me, buddy. What are you doing? Other than the obvious of making a bloody mess down here." Klaus walks out of the cage oh, completely blood-free somehow.

Except for his hands and his bloody footprints, he's leaving behind as he walks out of the cage. 

"Oh, Stiles, you're up, finally. Have a good nap? I've finished with her. I removed all the Vervain out of her. Didn't I love?" Klaus says sarcastically to me and the person in the cage.

I didn't expect her to answer as obediently as she did, but a quiet 

"Yes," 

I heard from inside the cage answered that thought. 

"But I thought Vervain hurts vampires, why would she ingest it?" I asked curiously because that must hurt a lot. 

Doesn't it burn them or something like wolfsbane does to werewolves? 

"Original vampires have the ability to compel other vampires. Leave this out of your book as well, won't you Stiles?" 

"Yeah, sure, no problem, I'll have to make a private book personally for myself. With all this information that I cannot write down in my public book, for everyone else, which is basically just me, Peter, and you." I say, sighing, and I take a quick peek into the cage. 

"Are you going to use her for the ritual? As the vampire?" 

But Klaus just shakes his head, "I already have all of my sacrifices ready and set up. All that's left is Elena to come willingly as I expect her to." 

I frown,

"Why would she come to you willingly. She obviously doesn't believe me when I told her you're not going to kill her. Not really. And since she's kind of a supernatural creature in a way, as a doppelganger, she'll have no problem coming back from the dead; nothing's going to follow her latch onto her and ruin her life. She has it easy, pretty much. Other than the dying briefly for a moment. But that's not too bad." I say as I word vomit, and go off on a tangent.

"Are you speaking from experience? Does this have anything to do with the Magic Tree you told me about yesterday?" Klaus asks.

I stutter for a moment because he's connecting the dots too quickly for my brain to keep up right now. 

"No, never mind, just never mind. Forget about it; move on to the next topic. What are we going to do with her?" 

"Well, Stiles, since I took the Vervain out of her. Katherine is nice and easily compelled. And you will sit in this cage and stay until after the ritual is complete. Right, love?"

"Yes, Klaus." Was the reply from an angry but compliant Katherine. 

"That is cool but disturbing."

I am so glad that I am immune to being compelled. The whole idea of it is very dubious and creepy. Good thing too, because I don't need to be controlled again. In any shape, way, or form. I think I've had my lifetime fill.  

Peter asks from upstairs. It's a little muffled because we started to soundproof the room only because my growls were beginning to alert the neighbors. 

"Are you actually going to school today? I don't advise it considering all that we have planned today, but the question still stands. It's up for you to decide, really." 

"And get knocked around by a bunch of people who don't like me? No, thank you." 

I don't want to run into any of them until I probably have to at the ritual. I turned to Klaus halfway up the stairs. 

"So, how is this going to go down?" 

 

* * *

 

Elena POV: 

 

* * *

 

**_1 p.m.:_ ** _ "Hey, Jeremy, you're not picking up your phone have you seen Jenna? I can't find her. I haven't seen her since yesterday. Did she come home last night? I was at the boarding house, so I'm not sure. Get back to me if you hear anything. Hopefully, she's just busy and didn't come home. I'm worried so when you get this call me back quickly. Thanks, Jer."  _

 

**_12 p.m.:_ ** _ "Hey Ric, Sorry to bother you. You may still be in class teaching right now, but have you seen Jenna? I can't find her anywhere. I tried calling Jeremy, but he's not answering, and I haven't seen her since yesterday. If you know where she is, just call me back when you have the chance. Thanks, Elena." _

 

I'm so worried I just can't find Jenna. Maybe she's doing that history thing. Perhaps I can search later with Stefan and Damon. But after the ritual... I just wanted to say goodbye. I guess there really is no after the ritual. I have to find Jenna now then. Just where could she be? 

 

* * *

 

Klaus' POV:

 

* * *

 

I am sat at the table across from Peter and Stiles, in their house. I decided to explain my plan to them. I figured I might as well let them in on it, well some of it. Since at the moment, we are allies. I don't detect any hints of betrayal or backstabbing, but one can never be too sure since I can't fathom the reason that they would willingly help me. Wanting information or not. 

"So, what's going to go down tonight?" Stiles repeats his questions from the staircase. 

"I've been planning this for a long time. Too long.  As you know, to lift the curse on me, I need to sacrifice a human, a vampire, a werewolf, and Elena. As per your advice, I found a spell that will save Elena from death while keeping her human. One of my witches will perform it. I have another component that you missed, which is the moonstone in my possession. On the night of the full moon tonight, I will enact the ritual, and I will become a hybrid once more. I don't expect it to go that smoothly. I expect a few vampires to throw themselves in the line of death and die tonight." 

I slap both their shoulders at the same time. 

"But I seem to have very good help tonight. I'm sure you can keep them at bay for a while." 

P eter and Stiles gave matching fake smiles, but they both agreed. Tonight's going to go well.

 

* * *

 

Tyler POV: 

 

* * *

 

**_3 p.m.: "_ ** _ Hey, Caroline, this is the tenth time I've called you, and I'm sorry to keep bothering you, but I kind of need you tonight. You know full moon at all. I've been calling everyone, but nobody seems to be getting back to me. I'm sort of worried. Just call me back when you have the chance." _

 

**_4 p.m.: "_ ** _ Caroline, you're scaring me. I can't find you. I went to your house; I went to the grill. I even went to the boarding house. Nobody is anywhere; I can't find them. Listen, I'm going to have to start chaining myself up. Get back to me, please."  _

__

**_5 p.m.:_ ** _ "Hey, I'm in the cellar now. I'm about to start training up. If you get any of my messages, just meet me down here. If you're busy, I understand. But I just want to make sure you're okay, so call me back even if you can't make it." _

 

**_6 p.m.: "It's_ ** _ starting. I guess I'm just not going to see you tonight, argh,  I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Call me back." _

 

* * *

 

Stiles POV: 

 

* * *

 

"I trust you, Klaus. I do but, I have to ask, I'm not the werewolf you're sacrificing tonight, right? And it's not Peter, is it? Because I am planning to be on your side.  _ But _ if you kill one of us. It kind of puts a damper on our relationship." I asked after we drove out into a field in the middle of nowhere. 

Peter was sitting in the back of my Jeep. He gave me a face when I asked the question, but I could see he was curious too. Neither of us are keen on dying right now. We technically got out of one hell hole. And walked into another one. But we both plan to leave this one relatively okay. And hopefully not as damaged as we left the last one. Klaus, for his part, just laughs. Which isn't as comforting as I think he meant it to be. Our lives are not a joke! 

"You two are not the werewolves I am planning to sacrifice. I'd only need one, and I caught one making their way into Mystic Falls a week ago. I'm going to use her. And I told you, I have everything planned out. All of the sacrifices were collected a few days ago. I have no plans of killing either of you..." Klaus says, looking out the window. 

I felt like he was going to say something else after that. But he ended it there. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. And I have a feeling he was going to say the word  _ yet _ . As terrifying as that is, I can sort of get it. I can kind of understand him. I mean, I don't want to die or be killed by Klaus. Trust me on that.

But trust is a hard thing to come to. Though everyone tells me I trust too easily. But I didn't trust Theo and look where my intuition got me. 

 

* * *

 

As I pulled to a stop where Klaus pointed. There were other people in the clearing. There was a giant circle of mountain ash in front of the sacrifices, but it wasn't closed yet. I recognized one of the sacrifices. Wasn't that Caroline? She's a vampire, I think. I mean, I couldn't hear a heartbeat, so I'm assuming. I'd much rather he used Katherine. 

But I guess I don't really get a say in the matter. I mean I think with all the people I've killed, as the Nogitsune and as myself I can't really say anything. There is also who I'm assuming is the human sacrifice, some lady, I don't know her. Human Sacrifice...Ahhh, the memories. There's no one else here with us.

I don't exactly know what Klaus wants us to do right now, but here we are. I can't see the full moon in the sky just yet, but the sun is definitely setting. So I guess this ritual will start soon.

 

* * *

 

Elena POV:

 

* * *

 

**_6 p.m.:_ ** _ "Jenna, I've been trying to reach you all day, can you please call me back. I'm really worried about you. Jenna, I want to see you on- I mean, just please answer your phone, Jer, and I am really worried." _

 

**_7 p.m.: "_ ** _ Jenna! Where are you?!"  _

 

**_8:30 p.m.:_ ** _ "I just wanted to tell you I love you, and thank you for taking care of Jeremy and me when you didn't have to. And I hope you live a happy life and take care of Jeremy for me. I really wanted to see you before this happened, but I can't find you, and I just wanted you to know I love you, and I'm going to miss you. Bye." _

 

* * *

 

Stiles POV:

 

* * *

It seems like everything was going exactly how Klaus had planned it. At 9 p.m., Elena walked up into the field alone. When she looked at all the sacrifices surrounded by fire, I guess it could be used to mask the mountain ash. Mountain ash isn't really that widespread. So I think vampires must have run across it at some point in their long lives. For the average person, nobody would know what it is. I kind of can't wait until I see  Damon faceplant into the mountain ash barrier. 

Ahh, what a sight to behold. Not that I want all these people to die, but I kind of feel bad for Klaus as well. To have been cursed all these years, separated from his true self. If not these people, it would be someone else. I guess that's kind of a cynical way of thinking about it, but I'm not a good person. Not a bad person, but I'm not good either. 

 

Once Elena is put into her own fire circle. Klaus' witch, who's name is Greta, starts chanting. Apparently, she is casting the spell, which is going to save Elena's life. Now before the ritual starts. Once that was over with, she looked over to Klaus, and she handed him the moonstone. Klaus vamped behind Jenna. At least I think that's her name cause Elena was screaming it ever since she got here. He killed her by slitting her throat and pouring her blood on the top of the moonstone. 

I winced and looked away. Peter was staring like it wasn't bothering him. Different people, I guess. I don't enjoy murder, but I understand the necessity of it sometimes. Unlike Scott and unlike everyone else from Beacon Hills. He quickly vamped over to the vampire, stuck a stake through her heart. 

Spilling her blood over the moonstone. By the time he got in front of the werewolf. Damon Stefan and Bonnie showed up. The two vampires vamped up. Damon was going for Klaus. But before I even knew it, I saw Peter tackle him to the floor. I think Peter has been waiting for this for a very long time. He hasn't seen Damon in a week. I stayed back for now since Bonnie was off to the side, and I had to make sure I watched out for her. Stefan was closer, but he was trying to bargain with Klaus to not kill Elena. 

 

* * *

 

"Don't kill her, please," Stefan begged. 

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm not going to kill her. I just have to drain her of all her blood. And she'll be fine." Klaus was enjoying this way too much. 

Only the people on _'Klaus' team'_ technically knew the spell that was put on Elena that wasn't going to let her die. So when he said draining all her blood, it technically means he's going to kill her, and they don't obviously know that she's going to survive it. But he was having fun. He just carried on and stuck his hand into the werewolf chest. 

Ripping her heart out in dripping the blood over the moonstone. The full moon was high in the sky. I was feeling its effects, but instead of making me lose my mind and having my shift start, instead, I was in control, though I did feel a bit itchy like I wanted to turn I wasn't letting myself. But I did feel powered up.

I just felt stronger, more animalistic, my clothes started to pop, while on this train of thought.  I thought my eyes burned yellow, and my teeth changed, but my transformation stopped there. When I saw Peter claw up Damon's face and force him to the floor, I kind of have this little sensation that I should help. That I should tear and rip and taste his flesh and blood, but I was holding back as best as I could. 

 

Even after hearing all the protests and the screams stop. Also, though, Bonnie tried 2 do some magic and put a stop to the other witch. I ran up to her when I saw what she was doing. And I knocked her out. She tried to do some of her witchy magic on me, but for some reason, it didn't work. 

I just smacked on the back of the head, and he went down pretty quick. Because she is still a human, I guess. After that happened, Klaus grabbed Elena and bit her neck slowly but surely draining her of all the blood. 

 

* * *

 

Once Elena fell to the floor, dead. Klaus started to shift. You could hear his bones breaking, and his screams were horrifying, actually. Much worse than how I assume I was on the full moon. I guess having to skip so many full moons without shifting is going to be very painful. He was very vulnerable, as this was happening. And Stefan made a go at him. But Peter and I stopped him. We're normally stronger than the vampires. 

But on the full moon, we're overpowered. We pushed Stefan back, and then we pushed Damon back. There was nothing they could do. Someone unexpected who showed up was Elijah. He was giving cautious eyes to Peter. I don't know why he's never met Peter before really. Maybe the blue eyes threw him off. He started walking towards Klaus going in for the kill, I assume. I tried to throw him off. But he got right back up, so quickly and tossed me halfway across the field. 

It hurts, even if I am a werewolf and I heal, it hurts. I get up anyway and try to make my way back before he can reach Klaus. But I didn't need to. Because Klaus stood up yellow eyes with veins under his eyes, he tossed Elijah away. Klaus started happy, laugh/growling. I guess this was a success. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rant, because somehow today got worse:
> 
> So I have another rant, and you probably don't want to hear it. But my day is just as shity as the other day. I was having such a good day today. All the lovely comments from people on my story who told me such nice things. Who said so many nice things to me that I was like swelling with happiness. And then, I went on Twitter, and I spread my joy, and Ice promoted kindness and happiness and generosity. I was having such a good day. I wrote like 12 pages for the story. Throughout the day while I was so happy. And then I get a phone call. Mind you for two weeks; I have been taking care of my grandmother. Nobody asked me, but I live with her, so I decided to help her. I hope to get out of bed every morning. I hope to go to the bathroom every time she needed to go. I fed her every meal. I brought her water, juice whatever she wanted. I woke up every day at 6 a.m., and I went to bed every day at 10 p.m. so that I can take care of her. While I was also juggling school homework and college meetings that I had to take online. I did all of that. I clean the house. I rearranged everything, and I cleaned it. I took the garbage out every time the trash was needed to be taken out. I wash the dishes. Even though I don't like touching dirty dishes, I did it anyway. And then I got a phone call today. Probably like 20 minutes ago from writing this. And my grandmother calls me. She's home now back from the hospital, all better. Feeling great now. Doesn't need my help anymore. So she called me, and she's starting off the call screaming. Screaming at me, telling me that I have to get downstairs right now and do all this stuff she is listing. She's telling me to do the dishes and to take the garbage out and to clean the fridge. I'm doing something. And she's sitting on her ass doing absolutely nothing. Having just woken up from a nap. And as she is listing the stuff. Unlike hold on, stop screaming. I did everything you asked. I did everything you asked at 9 a.m. today. I forgot to do it last night, but I didn't this morning you didn't even notice. Apparently, I forgot to take the garbage out in the bathroom. Which is disgusting for me to touch because none of it is my own garbage. All of it is her garbage, And I've been doing it while she's been sick, but it's nasty, and I don't want to do it anymore. But after she yelled at me, I still did it anyway. And there was a weird smell in my fridge, and I thought I took the weird smell out last night, but apparently, it's still there. 
> 
> So I come downstairs because she's not listening to me on the phone and I walk straight up into her face. And I'm like have you looked in the garbage can. Have you looked in the sink? Have you heard the dishwasher running while you were sitting down here on your ass? Have you done anything other than just accused me of not doing what you asked? And she says shut up do what I say. So I go into the bathroom I take the garbage out I throw it away, and I'm like okay I'm done if you like no go in the fridge and empty out all the fucking food that you can eat, but I don't want it in my fridge anymore so throw it out.
> 
> All the starving people in she just wasted all that food makes me fucking sick. So anyway I throw it everything she says. And I go back upstairs. I'll I'm heading up the stairs, she goes and says, you don't fucking do what I say you're going to get fucking kicked out of this house bitch. After I've done everything. And after I'm the only one who fucking stayed by her side while she was sick. When I asked for help or maybe someone else just to come to visit her. Everyone just said shut up and do it yourself. I see how my family sees me. They see me as a waste of space. I don't have a job; I only go to school full-time. I'm not healthy. I'm overweight. And they pick on that of course. So anytime I do something wrong or take a few days to myself just to relax. I'm a fat lazy person. And when I get good grades in school. It's just average. Straight A's are just average just FYI. I don't know why I expect praise anymore. But I don't get any ever. 
> 
> My mom is thinking about remarrying. And I told the guy that she's dating that I got an 80 on a fucking test and he said do you want a gift. And I was like how I just got an 80 it's not even that great of a grade, and he's like no let me get you something it's a really good grade. I was so shocked I was just like no no no, please don't buy me anything it's not anything to celebrate. And I asked my mother when I got straight A's if we could go out to eat and she said why do you always want to go out to eat. Maybe you should just try something healthier. I'm a foodie; why do I have to get hated on for that? I'm surrounded by negativity and depressing shit. 
> 
> I just am done. 
> 
> I'm sitting here side note: And I just heard my grandma say I hate people who take advantage of other people. Wow-what a hypocrite.


	42. The Long Awaited Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we see the ending of the last chapter.   
> And the talk I'll leave you to guess what that is about.   
> Or rather read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this two days ago but life happened. Anyway, no big deal I got this written and I think it's good.
> 
> I finally got my Netflix account back so research ahead. I just really need to figure out the timeline. I just need to know when important characters come in and when they leave and then when the originals start. 
> 
> If I know all of that then I think I could finish this book. Because the ritual is over and I just want to move on to New Orleans now but now I have to figure out how I'm going to do that. And more adventures await us in New Orleans, in another book, in the series but that is not yet.

* * *

 

Elijah’s POV:

 

* * *

 

I was about to kill my brother. But I was too late. He’s transformed into his true self. I wouldn’t have minded celebrating with him, if only he hadn’t taken away the rest of our siblings. He looks so alive again. I do realize that it has been a long time coming for him. Yet I still go in for the kill again. Though it may be futile, the anger at knowing he won, that knowing he took away our siblings, it ruins me to the core.

 

* * *

 

However, my brother held up a hand as if to say stop. 

“Dear brother. Let’s stop fighting.” 

“I would be happy for you, Niklaus. But you killed our family.” I said in deep-seeded anger coursing through me. 

“No, Elijah, I didn’t put them on the bottom of the ocean. I have them stored away,  honest brother. Let’s put an end to this and discuss it another time. If you kill me now, you’ll never find them.” Klaus says, still breathing heavily from the transformation. 

“Fine, but if I find out you’re lying to me, this will be continued,” I say as I back off for now on the off-chance that my family is still alive. 

If they are still alive, I will save them and bring them back. Release them from their coffins that my brother put them in so many years ago. 

 

* * *

 

Outside POV:

 

* * *

 

I see Damon vamp, Through the fire clutch and Elena on the floor. 

He screams in desperation, he screams her name. 

“Elena!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

Then Stephen makes a futile attempt to attack the newly powered-up Klaus. But it does nothing. At the height of his power, on a full moon, with the curse newly broken. Klaus is unstoppable, unbeatable, and overpowered. There’s nothing that anyone could do. But they needn’t worry. 

Because while in Damon’s arms, Elena’s _heart beats once_. Then again and again and again until it gets a steady rhythm going.

And then she gasps for breath. 

 

* * *

 

She’s alive again. In the distance, you can see the witch Greta on her knees, slowly losing her breath dying. A life for a life. Equivalent exchange. The most basic rule in the book. Greta didn’t even have time to feel betrayed because she was dead the moment Elena awoke.

 

* * *

 

After Elijah and Klaus made a truce. The fight was over. Elena was alive again. The witch Greta was dead. Peter and Stiles were off to the side, watching this all go down. 

And Klaus was a hybrid once again. He took off running, almost as soon after Elijah stopped fighting. He just needed to get out and run. He was finally a wolf again. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

The next day, post-ritual….

 

* * *

 

Stiles POV:

 

* * *

 

“So, what is it you wanted to ask me?” Klaus asks. 

But I’m not exactly sure how I want to start this. I looked at Peter, but he’s no help. He just gives me the Hale eyebrows, which basically means figure it out yourself, I’m not a part of this. Which it’s bizarre seeing on Peter’s face considering I usually only read Derek’s eyebrows. Why do I have to read their eyebrows? Why can’t they just speak?  _ But they are the silent type. _

Anyway, I took a deep breath, and I decided to just tell him. At least give a little background before I go into asking him hybrid questions, I guess. 

“Okay, you’re the big bad hybrid now. Yay, you!” I said, giving him double thumbs up. 

Peter just facepalmed. 

“Well, maybe instead of giving me your eyebrows, you can help me start this,” I grumble at him. 

“I don’t think you should tell him. So I’m not helping.” 

Klaus just watches the exchange, frowning when Peter says that he doesn’t think I should tell him. Obviously, he’s curious. With how drawn out we made it I would be bouncing off the walls wanting to know what was going on. So I guess he’s tamer than me. 

“You could ask me the question you wanted to ask me. To start it all off.” 

I tilted my head and scratched my chin if I remember the question that I wanted to originally asked I would have said it already. But I forgot what I wanted to ask. I was kind of just planning to blurred out what I am and see how he takes it. But I guess I should start with a question first. What to ask? 

Peter beats me to it, however, asking his own question since he technically did help and everything, 

“How rare is it to become a hybrid?” 

Klaus, glances over to Peter, “ Why? Do you want to become one? Once I figure out the next part of the spell. And I have another witch who can complete it. It should be easy to make you one. Though I don’t know how it will affect your type of werewolf. Also, you’d be sired to me. But you’d be stronger and  practically unkillable.” 

Well, now, this was something new to think about. Not for me, of course, because I don’t need to be a vampire on top of everything else. I don’t even know if it will work with me. 

“No, that wasn’t necessarily the purpose of my question. But give me something to think about now. I’ll take your offer into consideration.” Peter says. 

Klaus turns to look at me, “Did you want to become one Stiles?” 

“Huh, oh, no, no, no, I’m good,” I say. 

Klaus gives me an odd look. 

“Well ask soon, I could be doing other things.” 

“Like world domination?” I jokingly ask. 

The shrug I get in return leads me to believe he may have considered it. 

“I want to know if you’ve heard of hybrids happening before you?” I ask, not wanting him to leave. 

“No, I was the first, its why I was sealed away in the first place. And a hybrid happening is a one a billion occurrence, actually maybe even rarer than that. If hybrids could happen left and right, people wouldn’t be so scared of them.” 

Klaus answers with a frown, 

“Why do you ask? Have you seen another one?” 

Klaus looks curious. I look at Peter one more time, and I see his eyebrows are basically telling me no I don’t agree with this, but I know you’re going to do it anyway. He has very distinctive eyebrows, all the Hales do really, must be a family trait. Okay, off-topic. 

“I didn’t exactly meet one, so to say more like I am one.” I let that sink in for a little while as Klaus’ face became shocked and surprised, and a bunch of emotions just flashed across his face as he was taking in what I told him. 

I get it this is a big thing considering his explanation of hybrids and the fact that we are so rare what would the chances be of running into another one. Especially under the circumstances, it happened. 

 

* * *

 

“What? No more like how?” Klaus asks, seemingly on guard. 

“Well that’s a really long story, but the short version is, you remember how I showed you the book with all the supernatural creatures that I recorded. “ 

Klaus nods his head, while Peter gives me a look that I showed him the book.

“Well remember the monster that I skipped over cause I really wanna talk about it?” I ask, seeing if he remembered. 

“The Nogitsune, the Japanese monster.” 

Just hearing him say the name unnerves me.

“Yeah, that one.”

I paused because I really don’t want to continue talking about this. I don’t really want to relive my memories of the Nogitsune, even though I do practically every night in my dreams. 

But Peter takes over, “It is a Japanese fox demon that was over 1000 years old and possessed Stiles.” 

I followed up, “ After I was a sacrifice to this tree, it opened my mind to where it was vulnerable so that the demon could get in my brain and made me go crazy.” 

Peter continued, “Then we figured out a way to separate Stiles from the Nogitsune, but when it separated, it walked around with his face.” 

I nodded, “It caused chaos and strife and was playing a lot of tricks, but eventually we trapped it. In a jar made of mountain ash, that Peter had.” 

Peter nodded. “We thought it was over. “ 

 

* * *

 

“It was over until I got attacked as you know and turned into a werewolf. It seems like the Nogitsune left something behind before it left.” I finish that off my flash in my eyes purple.

“As you can clearly see, I’m not a normal werewolf. I believe I am a hybrid of a werewolf and a Nogitsune or Kitsune, either way, a fox.” 

Klaus overall looked shocked. I mean, I understand this is a lot to unload on someone especially considering it’s only been one day after he broke the curse and is now his full hybrid self himself. 

“So you’re telling me this whole time you were a hybrid. What was your intention of helping me, then?” 

I sat back in the chair, 

“Well, I originally felt bad that I was going to tell you I was a hybrid when you weren’t one yourself. I felt that it was like kicking you while you were down, and I didn’t want to mention it. Also, Peter didn’t want me to say anything, so there was that. But more so, I wanted to be on equal ground when I did tell you.” 

Klaus nodded, 

“So you want to find out more about hybrids. And your conclusion was to ask me about it. So you weren’t curious about werewolves, you were curious about hybrids this whole time.” 

“Yeah.” I answered his unasked question. 

Klaus folded his arms, 

“There’s not really much to tell you. I could tell you about werewolves all you want, but I don’t really have too much information about hybrids other than myself. It seems you have control over it somehow. You figured out how to control yourself on the full moon when other wolves have great difficulty doing so. You seem to have a hang of it. I don’t know how much I could help you, but I’ll try to find information on it. I’ll check my resources.” 

I nodded my head; I figured this was where the conversation was going considering he doesn’t even really know what a Nogitsune is, also for the fact that he literally has not been a hybrid for most of his life, so I don’t know what I was expecting.

I was just so hopeful for information, but at least he’ll check his resources however long that’ll take. I guess I should be happy that something is being done and finally everything is back to normal, less drama, everything is just fine. 

I should be happy.  But I’m not.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to say there is no family drama this week but that would be a lie. My grandma yelled at me on the phone a few days ago telling me that I have to come downstairs and clean a bunch of shit that was disgusting and I really didn't want to because it was a mess that she made. And then of course when I told her no she freaked the fuck out and literally called me some of the worst curse words that I don't ever even use myself. And then she also insulted my weight of course as usual. 
> 
> And then she decided to call all of my aunts and tell them that I'm a horrible person. And my one saving grace is one of my aunts who just told her you can't treat me like that but of course, she was ignored. But at least this time my mother sided with me. She completely agrees that my grandma is completely nuts. I think my grandma is just pushing everyone away from her but I don't know why. Cuz any conversation you ever had with her is just full of Screams and then she orders you to do stuff and everyone is sick of it. And then she wonders why no one wants to talk to her. So now I just completely avoid her. If she's downstairs I don't go downstairs. If I'm downstairs and she appears then I go back upstairs and that's my life. I went grocery shopping yesterday it was tiring but nice to get out of the house. 
> 
> But honestly overall good week even through all that drama. I was pretty much kept to myself and had a good time.


End file.
